A Bloody Romance
by WOLFboyLUVER
Summary: Edward is a feared Mobster. Bella is a struggling and poor new kid from Pheonix whos father gambels and drinks and mother died. What happens when Edwards sees the poor yet beautiful bella? What happens when Bella falls for a killer? ALL HUMAN! ExB
1. The Bloody Prince

**A Blood Romance **

**Chapter 1. The Bloody Prince **

My elbow snapped back for one last punch and I gave it all my power and force as I hit the moron sitting in the chair my men had set down. Once my fist hit his jaw, a skin crawling crunch filled the silent air and his breath started to become more rapid. The mans face was tattered and worn by now so I decided to speak my mind now.

"I swear to you, if you ever mess with me again, I will kill you next time!" I yelled at the man bleeding from every inch of his face. I don't remember what he had done to our group but apparently it was something so bad I had to put on the rings when I beat the crap out of him. He had been a nice looking guy before I got to him, but now he would probably look like pounded meat.

"You got that pretty boy?" I said softly in his ear as I gripped his shirt collar tightly. He moaned and nodded softly as he spit out a flow of blood from his mouth. I sighed and pulled away as I held out my hands to Emmet, my best friend. He pulled off the bloody rigs from my now soar and red fingers and shoved them into his pocket.

"Bleach those, alright. I don't want this meat face trying to pin his newly found scars on us." I said to my friend and he nodded as I stared down at the guy with the bleeding face.

I looked up at the rest of my men in their black suits just like mine and nodded my head in signal for us to leave. We had tracked this flee bag of a guy to a parking garage so as we walked out into the sunlight I looked over my new Gucci suit to make sure I had no blood on it and smile when I didn't even find one spot of blood.

"Your dad is gonna be happy with your results Edward." Jasper, another one of my best friends, said with a grim smile on his face as we reached our cars. Me, Jasper and Emmet would take my Volvo and the other guys would take their individual cars.

"Quite frankly Jazz, I don't give a crap what that old bastard thinks of me. I just came to beat the crap out of that guy and then collect my money." I said opening the door to my car.

"Why do you hate him so much Eddie?" Emmet asked as I slid into the drivers' seat and started the car. Jasper sat up front with me and Emmet was sprawled out in the back seat. "I mean he left you his legacy and a TON of dough to spend however you like! I mean we could fly to Cuba for all he cares!" Emmet said laughing lightly and slugged Jasper in the shoulder lightly. Jasper rolled his eyes and rubbed his arm lightly.

"I don't want this life Emmet! I don't want to have to take a life just so I can make a living every day! It's not fair to me and it certainly isn't fair to the people I have killed or will kill." I snapped back at Emmet as the speed my car was going increased.

"You know what Eddie? All those people we kill, they are scum. They beat their wives, steel from the ones they love and sleaze around to get what they want. I don't think the people we kill even have the right to be defended or have rights." Emmet said kicking the back of my seat.

I glared at him through the rear view mirror and sighed in defeat as what he said sunk into my thoughts quickly.

"He's right Edward; the people we kill deserve to die, even if we are the ones bearing the heavy burden of death." Jasper said as I sped through town until we finally reached the street in which my house resided.

Once I slowed down enough to stop at the front gate I pulled out my driver's license and scanned it through the I.D scanner. The light on the scanner turned green and the gate to my father's house opened wildly.

"I know he is, but I don't want to do this. Even if the people we kill deserve it." I said softly as I drove up the driveway and parked in front of the house.

"Who cares? We just scored our selves ten grand each tonight!" Emmet said happily sliding out of my car and walking over to the front door.

"He's right again. We did just score a ton of money tonight." Jasper said quietly smiling at me and then gracefully slid out of his seat and ran into the house behind Emmet.

I was happy about the money because with this money maybe I could get into a good collage and maybe even study medicine to become a doctor. I mean sure I had a ton of money to spend even after tuition for college but I was saving it up for when I got married, had a family and wanted to get a house-even though after that I would still have a boat load of money left over.

I smiled at the thought of getting married and having a family but before I could get too deep into my lovely thoughts I heard my cell phone start

**I really hope everyone who reads this story likes it! I am working on another story here on fan fiction too but I will try and update as quickly as possible! Please review if u can! **

**WOLFboyLUVER**


	2. The Tattered Princess

**Chapter 2. A tattered princess **

I had finally finished my night shift at the diner here in dreary, down town Forks and I couldn't feel any less tired. I had been on my feet since five this morning and it was officially 3: 56 am. I was exhausted.

My dad is the chief of police here in Forks so when my mom died in a car crash last year, I was sort of forced to live here with Charlie-my dad. I mean don't get me wronge, I love Charlie. I love Charlie a lot, but he has his problems.

He used to gamble and drink heavily but once I came to move with him he stopped all that stuff. He said he wants to set an 'example' for me, so he sobered up and saved the ton of cash he had earned form gambling. Even with Charlie's money though, I still have to hold down two jobs to pay for certain things like, clothes, female products, food and washing detergent. Charlie never really washed clothes or used feminine products before so he never really fit that into his tight fisted budget.

"I'll see you later Mike!" I said waving to my friend and the buss boy here at the Diner. He's a student at the high school I'm going to be starting at soon so he's been really nice and has promised to help me around when school starts Monday.

"Okay Bells! Be safe going home! I'll see you Monday!" he said before returning to the back of the kitchen to wash the remaining dirty dishes. I smiled and shrugged on my heavy parka Charlie had gotten me.

The jacket came in handy since it was about ten times too big and went down to my knees. See, my waitress uniform is really big but really short so I need the parka to cover my knees since it was about twenty degrees outside.

I finally walked through the glass doors of the diner into the cold breeze and sighed heavily. The walk was about two miles and I really didn't feel like walking, but the bus wouldn't come for another hour so I might as well. As I walked slowly and tiredly, I decided to think about how much I made in tips today.

I thought about the table for two, I served around noon; an elderly couple celebrating their seventieth anniversary. They left me about a twenty dollar tip, bless them. Then there was that huge table of girls that had came from a birthday party, they left me about a twenty dollar tip too since they ordered like everything off the menu.

Then I waited the bar for about three hours and I probably got thirty dollars off that. And then there was that table of phrat guys who left me a fifty dollar bill as a tip. They were all drunk and probably thought it was a five….I didn't care though. So all in all I made about 120 bucks all day. MY GOD! Today was an exponentially great day, usually I'm lucky to go home with thirty dollars in my pocket.

I thought about spending it for a moment but then I remembered I had to save it in order to buy more groceries next Friday. I sighed sadly and smiled slightly when I finally got to my street.

I shook my head with a half hearted smile on my face when I saw Charlie's light was still on in our house and tried to rush home even though my feet were killing me from being on them all day.

I was right to feel tired after a day like today and I was very happy that my job tomorrow didn't start until after noon. I walked down the familiar sidewalk and finally made it up to my house. I walked up the slippery steps carefully and reached for the key above the door and unlocked it.

I stepped into the warm house and closed the door behind me before hanging my jacket on the coat rack that was next to the door. I looked around the house and saw the kitchen was clean except for an empty glass of milk and the plate of spaghetti-cleared-I had made for Charlie to eat when he got home.

I quickly cleaned up the plate and glass before slowly shoving my weight up the steps tiredly. I was practically dragging my feet but at the moment my goal was just to make it to my room. Tomorrow I decided to call in sick and take a day off, I deserved it and I had made enough tips for groceries tonight.

"Bells?" I heard Charlie call tiredly from his door. I turned as I had reached my bedroom door and saw him in his pajamas. I smiled tiredly and spoke softly, my voice was kinda cracked at the moment.

"Yeah dad. It's me." I said opening my bedroom door.

He smiled at me calmly and nodded before waving me good night and finally going to bed. I finally dragged myself into my room and groaned as I noticed I smelled like frying grease and coffee with sweat mixed in the odd combination.

"Bath." I groaned to myself and when to take a quick shower. After my shower I slipped into my sweats and some underwear and then finally, with the greatest pleasure, collapsed on my bed and fell right to sleep. Monday, here I come.

**I know its short but I hope it's good! Bella is going to meet Edward VERY Soon and yes Edward is a good guy…sort of! Keep reading and reviewing PLEASE!!! **

**WbL**


	3. Roses meets Guns

**Chapter 3. Roses meets Guns **

"Thanks for giving me a ride Mike." I said as Mike drove me to my new school in his old suburban. Most people here in Forks really didn't drive new or fancy cars so I felt relievable to fit in for once.

"No problem, Bells. I mean we work together so we can carpool together too and this weather is horrible. I wouldn't want you to get sick." he said kindly as we pulled up to the high school. It was an average looking high school and it didn't look very different from my old one either so I was pretty relaxed at the moment.

"See," Mike said smiling at me sarcastically and nodded towards the school before continuing "Nothin' special." he said as I blushed lightly and clung to my backpack strap. Mike was right, nothing special and by the looks of it, the kids hanging around the parking lot looked pretty average too.

"Don't worry; they won't be mean because you work at the diner. I mean if they do I'll punch em' in the nose." he said seriously.

Mike worked at the Diner because he wanted to go to a collage in California. His parents had enough money to pay for him to go but he had more scholarships lined up for him that he could pay the remaining money with a years pay from working at the diner, plus he liked working there.

"Thanks Mike." I said as he parked slowly under a tree.

"For what Bella?" he asked slightly confused. I smiled up at him and blushed furiously. God, I hate my blush!

"For being my first friend here, and being so nice to me. I mean even though I've told you so much about me and you practically know all my horrible baggage, you still don't judge me." I said staring down at my legs.

He sighed and I looked up to see him smiling down at me kindly, like always.

"You're a great person Bells. That's why I don't judge you. You are beautiful inside and out and I admire you so much for doing everything you do. No one has the right to judge you otherwise." Mike said patting my arm lightly.

I smiled at him thankfully and unbuckled my seatbelt before sliding out of my seat and getting out of his car. Mike did the same and waited for me at the front of his car and then walked with me over to a group of kids standing beside an old, beat up, blue van.

"Hey guys!" Mike said waving to the crowd. They were all wearing jeans, tee shirts, sneakers and their football letterman, just like Mike.

"Hey Mike!" A guy our age with shaggy, blonde hair said taking his arm off of the girl next to him shoulder. She was pretty but average at the same time with her long blonde hair, freckles, fair skin and light blue eyes. She was very skinny but wasn't didn't seem to stand out very much, except for her dagger glares towards me. There were two other girls across from her, one with bouncy brown curls and the other with flat brown hair and glasses. They didn't talk to her, just amongst themselves.

Mike chattered with the guys and girls around us but I really didn't listen much except when the guy with shaggy blonde hair spoke up and mentioned me.

"Now Mikey, who is this?" the guy said sliding over beside me and slinging his arm around me playfully. I chuckled and shoved his arm off my shoulder lightly.

"Oh feisty! I like it!" He said in a playful tone.

"Cool it Tyler." Mike said in a playful yet sincere tone. "Bella, this is Tyler. Tyler this is Bella." Mike said introducing us.

"Bella just came in this summer from Phoenix." Mike said as Tyler nodded to me lightly.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" the blonde girl asked slithering under Tyler's arm protectively. The brunette girls followed in front of her and smiled at me kindly, unlike this blonde chick.

"Oh! Yeah! Um Bella this is Lauren, Angela and Jessica." he said pointing to the girls.

"Hi." I said softly.

"It's nice to meet you Bella." the girl named Angela said shyly. I could relate with her at the moment.

"Like wise." I said nodding towards her. Mike introduced me to at least half the football and basketball team and I seemed to be liked by almost everyone I met. I was talking to Angela and Jessica while Lauren made out with Tyler behind his van when I heard a squeal of tires against the road and looked up to see the shiniest and most expensive looking Volvo I had ever seen. Every looked up to see the car and then quickly looked at something else as if nothing had ever happened.

Finally after about two or three minutes people practically came flooding out of the very nice car. First was two very handsome boys, one was blonde and built but not as built as the other one beside him, not even close. The other guy was built-like I said- but unlike the blonde dude, had black locks and blue eyes. The blonde guy had brown.

Then there were the two girls beside each of them. Just looking at them made you feel insecure about every aspect of your body. The short one walked as if dancing with her spiked black hair looking perfect and then the blonde one could have stepped straight out of a magazine any day. I had expected that to be it and watched the girls meet up with each guy that had come out of the car. The short black haired girl with the blonde guy and the blonde and gorgeous girl with the extremely buff guy.

They all walked off into the school without even noticing the little group-including me. That's when I saw him. He stepped out of the driver's side fluidly without any flaw whatsoever and closed the Volvo door behind him before slinging his black leather jacket over his shoulder like a model would and ran his long, white fingers through his wavy auburn hair.

I couldn't keep my eyes off of this incredibly stunning man so far away from me but he didn't even bother to notice me. He walked slowly while twirling the keys of his car around his finger until I heard a voice pull me away from his beautiful face and body.

"Bella! Stop staring at him!" Jessica hissed trying not to look at the walking boy and kept her eyes on me.

"Why?" I asked turning back to look at the gorgeous boy who walked as if he were running on Bay Watch.

"Because you could get your knees broken with one bad look." Lauren said whipping her smudged lipstick off with the back of her hand while Tyler came up behind her from the back of the van.

"What do you mean?" I asked sort of confused.

"They are mobsters goodie too shoes." Lauren said clinging to Tyler and smiling smugly at me.

"A-are you kidding?" I asked seriously and turned to see the beautiful boy had disappeared into the school like his other friends.

"Nope." Lauren said popping the 'P' at the end.

I looked around to see everyone looking dead serious but I still looked up at Mike to make sure, he could never keep his emotions to himself. His face was dreary and gloomy so I knew it was true. As I thought of this I heard a bell in the distance as I felt little droplets of rain beginning to fall from the dark sky.

"Just try and avoid them as much as possible Bells and you'll be fine. They never even acknowledge any of the kids that have been going to school here since they were born, much less new kids." Mike said slinging an arm over my shoulder.

What he said was very sweet but I really didn't listen at all. I was thinking about the stunning boy who moved as smooth as silk and was as bright as the sun when it came to looks who turned out to be a deadly killer.

I smiled up at Mike thankfully and shook my head as if I agreed to whatever he said.

"Okay. Thanks Mike." I said as he led me towards our first class together.

Mike and I chattered the whole way there until we finally reached the room where we would be having Biology together. Mike opened the doo for me and I smiled wryly at him in thanks before sliding into the class silently to see the class room was almost full, the tardy bell hadn't rung though so we were okay plus there were kids behind us still flooding in.

"Well, hopefully Mr. Banner will pair us up as lab partners that way we can sit together everyday." Mike said as I scanned the room full of kids. That's when I saw him. The one human being on this earth that had ever made my heart stop, the mobster I knew I had fallen for, sitting right there in the front row of the class.


	4. The Kiss of Death

**Chapter 4. The Kiss of Death **

My heart skipped about five beats and then finally steadied to a fast hum of beats. Mike shook my arm lightly and tried to break through to me while I stared at the boy in the front seat.

"Bella? Bella! _BELLA_!?" Mike almost screamed, making everyone in the class, including the beautiful killer before me, stare at us. The mobster's name I didn't even know, looked over at me as if it were a totally dull moment for a second but when our eyes met he seemed almost stunned. I gasped in shock when our eyes met and looked up at Mike speechlessly as my cheeks flamed bright red.

"Uh…sorry. I was kind of shocked to see _him_ here." I whispered so low only Mike could possibly hear. Mike looked over my shoulder to the guy he knew I was talking about and then set a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay Bella. Just try and stay away from him." Mike whispered low, but certainly not low enough so only I heard. Mike led me to the front of the room, where I could feel every set of eyes in the room boring into my back, so I could meet the teacher.

"Mr. Banner, this is Isabella Swan." He said to the almost bald teacher with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Ah, yes! Isabella. Very nice to finally meet you." Mr. Banner said shaking my hand. I gave him a wry smile and spoke softly.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Banner." I said pulling my hand away softly. Mike smiled down at me then spoke as if he were a business man to Mr. Banner.

"Well Mr. Banner, who are our lab partners this year?" Mike said winking down at me. Of course I fully expected Mr. Banner to say me and Mike were partners but what he said, I would have never thought up in a million years.

"Ah! Well Mr. Newton, your lab partner is…." Mr. Banner said pulling up a clip board with names on it and running his finger down the list of names. "Tyler." he said smiling up at Mike happily. Mike's jaw almost unhinged in shock and I giggled lightly at how silly his face looked.

"And Miss Swan, your partners for the rest of the year is…" he said doing as he did before and then finally tapping my name on the sheet before smiling up at me and finished, "Mr. Cullen." he said with a totally naive smile on his lips. He didn't know.

I didn't know who he was talking about but I could swear I heard Mike's jaw hit the floor now. Mr. Banner sensed I didn't know who he was talking about so he pointed to the one person I prayed he wouldn't point to…the mobster who caught my eye earlier.

The guy looked up stunned to hear that we were partners and slowly began to fix the sprawled out books on top of the lab table so they were only on his side now. I gulped lightly and turned back to stare at Mr. Banner. Mike looked like he was about to object to it but Mr. Banner cut him off.

"Go on Mr. Newton, Miss Swan. Take your seats. All decisions are final." he said as if reading my mind and Mike's.

I almost chocked on shock but I knew if I didn't do as he said I would get in trouble on the first day of school…big no-no. Mike glanced at me from the corner of his eye and then gave a big sigh of defeat.

"Come on Bella, I'll take you to the desk." Mike said almost in an ashamed voice and we both turned so he could drop me off at my desk as if he were a father dropping off his daughter at a boy's house for a date. Mike tried to muster up the courage to glare at the Cullen guy but in the long end I elbowed him to stop and just give in.

We finally reached the desk and the guy smirked up smugly at Mike as if he had gotten the prize that Mike had wanted so badly but let slip through his nasty fingers. I took that as a sort of complement but at the moment I was quite preoccupied with trying to remind myself not to look at him or else I would get my legs broken.

The teacher and Mike both calmed down and soon I heard the teacher begin to lecture but since I had known most of this stuff already I just tried to tune it out and not look at Edward Cullen. When I would look down and see his suede shoes next to my mud caked sneakers I felt sort of ashamed. He wore these jeans that looked like he had to peel off at night due to the tightness.

"He gives quizzes you know. So you should really be listening instead of staring at my shoes Miss Swan." I heard an almost angelic voice say from beside me in a low whisper. I looked up to see Edward Cullen's lips only inches from my ear.

I saw that his beautiful green eyes where exceedingly gorgeous and then a glint of something came over them and I quietly gasped and stared back up at the teacher.

"Sorry." I whispered as I watched the teacher intently now. I could tell my face held fear because I could feel it in my face and eyes but apparently he didn't get the message and kept speaking to me in a gentle and kind voice. Not at all like I imagined a mobster's voice to be.

"I'm not _that_ bad you know. You don't have to be scared of me." he said just sitting in his stool quietly. I didn't respond so it was just quiet between us until I finally mustered up the courage to look over my shoulder to see him staring out the window sadly.

I opened my mouth for a moment and then shut it, not trying to be obvious to the teacher that I was talking in the middle of his oh-so-interesting lecture. So I quietly-almost silently-scooted my chair over a few inches and leaned over to whisper to him still staring up at the teacher.

"Sorry. Just…first day jitters I guess." I said trying to lie convincingly-no such luck. He looked up at me shocked and then chuckled in a smug tone as he saw the distance I had closed between us.

"You are the worst liar I have ever seen." he chuckled softly as he focused back on me. I didn't turn to look at him but soon I felt my eyes instinctively staring at him leaning back on his elbows on the top of the empty lab table behind us.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically. He wasn't really that scary but there are always _those_ guys, you know, who are incredibly hot but turn out to be killers. Not!

I focused back on the teacher and saw he wasn't even paying any attention to us talking in plain sight. I felt Edward's gaze on me again and sighed before turning back to face him.

"Will you stop starring!" I snapped in a hiss. A evil grin played upon his lips as I heard a few low gasps of surprise and horror come from behind me. He didn't scare me.

"You know," he began to pop his knuckles convincingly as the teacher tried to keep the lecture going and refrain from starring our way.

"That popping your knuckles causes arthritis early? I know." I said glaring at him from the corner of my eye. I had tried to remain quiet and invisible but I was beginning to get irritated since I was so tired form last night's shift. He chuckled and kept popping his knuckles with a horrid "crack" ing sound.

"No…I was going to say, you are the first girl to ever test my patience." he said with a mischievous smile playing on his lips. I shook my head and looked up at his beautiful face for a moment with a sharp glare in my eyes. So sharp, apparently, it made him flinch away.

"I'm not scared of you." I whispered through gritted teeth. He smiled and leaned back in, so close that our faces were only centimeters apart.

"You should be." he whispered as the bell rang loudly in my ears. He shifted so he was now standing and slinging a black backpack over his shoulder. He winked cheerfully past me as he walked to his next class and out the door.

I was fuming; gripping the edge of the lab table when a flood of people I didn't know came rushing up to ask me questions. "Doesn't he scare you!" and "You are soooo brave!"'s all flooded into my mind as people, including the teacher, tried to pry information out of me.

"Hey! HEY! get out of the way!" I heard Mike's protective voice call through the crowd. He finally shoved through and pulled me up gently out of the stool I was sitting at.

"Come on Bella, let's get out of here. We're gunna be late for our next class!" he said looking at his sports watch.

I obediently listened and let mike drag me to our next class but all the while as we passed people in the hall, all I could think about was Edward Cullen. The mobster, incredibly hot guy I sat next to, and potentially my killer….

**I hope you guys liked it! PLEAAASE REVIEW!!!!**

**~WOLFIE**


	5. A Date with the Devil

**Chapter 5. Date with the Devil**

Mike had dropped me off at work after school since he lived close by and he didn't have to work tonight. I sighed as I lugged out all of my books and bags from the passenger's seat.

"Thanks Mike." I said softly as a cold gust of wind hit me from behind, making chills rise up on my arms. He smiled warmly and nodded.

"No problem Bella!" he said sincerely. I smiled at him the best I could and closed the door. Mike had given me his number, incase of emergencies (A.K.A a certain mobster shows up at my door step tonight with a knife in his hand).

"I'll call you later Mike!" I said rushing into the diner as fast as I could. The cold air was getting to me quick. I would have to try and save up for a new jacket. I looked down as soon as I walked into the diner past the few people sitting in booths drinking coffee or eating a burger and set all my stuff down in one of the distant booths no one ever sat in.

"Hey doll." I heard Bertha, the older and only other waitress that worked here at this time call as I grabbed my uniform from under the counter.

"Hey Bertha, what's up?" I asked distantly.

"Nothin', the usual. You?" she asked quietly. She wasn't looking at me, all I could see when I looked up was the WAY too tight uniform clinging to her puffy body, her over eye lined and eye shadowed lids with her blue tinted hair that never moved starring back at me. She was looking through her orders for the day, which wasn't a lot.

"Same." I lied quietly. I had Edward Cullen floating around in my head. He hadn't shown up to lunch and I didn't have any other classes with him so I couldn't really confront him or talk to him one on one. I was terrified and intrigued at the same time. I had said I wasn't scared of him but now that I thought of him, chills rose up on my arm, and they weren't from the cold.

I walked past Bertha and slid into the tiny, one stall restroom, locking the door behind me. I slipped out of my clothes and into the larger than life blue button up dress with the white apron that held my tips and order pad tied around my waist. I pulled up my hair and slid into my sneekers.

I took one look in the mirror and then returned outside to see Bertha starring at something. I walked past her to shove my school clothes under the counter in the place of my uniform and started to gather my hidden tips from a few weeks ago and my order pad.

"Uh…Bella, hun!" I heard Bertha whisper softly in a trembling voice beside me.

"What is it Bertha?" I asked sort of frustrated as I was trying to dry out some of the cups she hadn't bothered to clean yet. I looked up to see her red painted, pudgy finger pointing to the booth in my section. At first I thought he was just another guy waiting to be served but when I looked again with a better sense of vision, I saw it was him. Edward Cullen!

He was sitting at the booth in a black leather jacket and rain boots that made him look even sexier than before. My mouth formed into an 'o' and I gasped quietly.

"Do you know who that is?" Bertha whispered in a horrified tone.

"Yes…" I whispered back softly and nodded slowly.

"He's in your section doll!" Bertha said pressing a pen and order pad into my palm and shoved me in front of her. She was too chicken to risk saying the wrong thing to a mobster. I gulped slightly, looked back at Bertha, who was now drying and cleaning the cups so she wouldn't meet my eyes and then looked back at him.

He was smiling at me softly, as if he knew I had a horrid day and he was only making it worse. I took a deep breath and carefully began to take the strides to his booth. I noticed he had a big white box with a ribbon tied on top of it next to his arms that rested on the booth's table.

I immediately thought of Scarface, when he pulled the machine gun out of the box and started killing people, but I kept walking until I stood in front of my potential killer.

"What do you want?" I asked as coldly as I could force out. He smiled and clutched his fists tighter together.

"Well hello to you too." he said gritting his teeth almost as if it was the most casual thing in the world.

"What do you…want?" I asked again bitterly as my gaze grazed over to the white box beside him.

His gaze followed mine and I pulled out my pen and order pad.

"I don't want food. Actually I came here to give you something." Edward said pulling the box onto his lap. He turned and stood before handing me the box. I held the box in my hands delicately. It was too light to be a machine gun but to heavy to be a knife or hand gun.

"I-" I started to argue but he cut me off. I barely knew him and he was giving me gifts.

"I don't want to hear it!" he said in a cold tone that made me flinch. He saw the flinch and gave me a soft, apologetic smile before speaking again. "I'm sorry. Just-please, open it." he said pulling me down to sit on the booth across from him.

I sat starring at the box for a moment but when I saw him smile at me warmly I decided just to open it. I slowly unwrapped the bow and soon lifted off the lid of the box to see...a beautiful real fur coat.

I gasped loudly and stared up at him. He was smiling this perfect crooked smile that made me want to melt as soon as I saw it and he spoke gently.

"Bella, I like you…a lot." Edward said softly. I stared up at him and felt a small smile start to play up on my lips as my fingers traced the incredibly soft fur of the coat.

"I can't take this from you. It must have cost you a fortune!" I said quietly starting to place the white lid on the box. He stopped my hands with his and placed the lid back on the table.

"Bella…please. Listen to me." he begged with pleading eyes. His face was so beautiful I just had to listen so I did and he began to speak gently.

"Bella, I like you…a lot." he said again.

"You said that already." I interrupted and he sighed frustrated.

"Can I finish please?" Edward asked softly. I bit my lower lip and nodded softly as I stared into his eyes. His voice was warm and smooth, not at all like it was earlier today.

"Bella, I really like you and today when I saw you with Newton," he said Mike's last name with so much hatred I thought he would've started to choke. "I knew you deserved better." he said in a calmer tone now.

"And you think you are better for me than him?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest and leaned forward on the table. He smiled and leaned forward as well before speaking.

"Yes." he said bluntly and kept going. "Bella, I can do so much more for you." he said lifting a hand to push a loose piece of hair behind my ear. I wasn't afraid right now.

"I can take care of you in every way. I promise I won't let anyone ever even so much as look at you wronge. You can have jackets and fancy dresses that aren't torn or worn out. I can follow trough on so much more than anyone else can." Edward said lifting one of my hands into his. His hands were worn and rough but strangely smooth and warm at the same time.

I looked up to see him staring down at me hopefully.

"If you mean money, I'm doing fine." I said calmly but didn't try to move at all.

He chuckled and kept speaking. "Bella, its not only about the money. It's about how much you test me and how brave and beautiful you are to me. You are the only girl who has dared to stand up to me. I can give you the world. Please?" he begged softly when I noticed our faces were practically gravitating towards each other.

"Okay…" I whispered with a small smile on my face "One date. If it goes well, then I'll give you a few more dates." is aid as our faces were only inches apart.

"And after that?" he asked gently touching my face with his bruised hand and knuckles.

"A few more dates." I said playing along. I was sure we were going to kiss and I wondered what it would feel like when I heard something form beside me.


	6. Warning from an Angel

**Chapter 6. Warning from an Angel**

"Bella!" I heard a familiar voice call beside me. I immediately shot my glance to the opening of the booth to see Bertha standing stiffly beside me. Her eyes were wide with fright and I could practically hear her panting as she held a pitcher of water in one hand and a cup with ice in it in the other.

I looked at bertha for a moment as her gaze shifted from me to edward and then cleared my throat before standing up quickly and straightening my uniform out with my clammy hands. I heard edward clear his throat also but it wasn't the shaky, nervous and embarressed noise I had made. No, this sound was a sound of domanence. This sound was made to make his pressence known and to make everyone fear his very being.

"Um…" Bertha started out shakily as she looked at me through the corner of her eyes. "Bella, darlin', why don't you go on back to work and I'll cover this one." She said forcing a wry and shaky smile for edward who was now cracking his knuckles and glaring at Bertha for oh-so-rudly interupting our "conversation".

I could tell Bertha was only trying to help but I sincerely didn't need any. I knew edward wasn't going to hurt me anytime soon so I gently laid a hand on her shoulder, which made her jump slightly, and spoke calmly in her ear.

"Bertha, its alright. I got this one. I'm okay. He wont hurt me." I said trying to soothe her nerves. At first I could practically sense her sceptism over this but after a few more minutes of being glared at by edward and trying to be calmed by me, she grew tired of the tension pressing down on her through the air and quickly shuffled away.

I watched her go back into the kitchen safely and then turned back angrily to see Edward standing right in front of me, our chests touching softly. For a moment I almost forgot why I was mad at him but when that evil smirk came back on his face I shook my head and felt the fire building up from inside boil up to the top.

"You know, you didn't have to be like that with Bertha!" I hissed quietly and as bitterly as I possibly could to him. His face twisted into confusion and he stared at me for a long moment before I turned my back to him and stomped back to behind the counter.

He followed me, naturally, but he remained in front of the bar and spoke as I tried to occupy myself with cleaning or checking my orders.

"I have no idea what you are talking about or why you are upset." Edward said leaning smoothly against the counter. I rolled my eyes at him, even though I found him INCREDIBLY sexy at the moment.

"Bella, seriously. What did I do?" he asked after about five minutes after I began the silent treatment on him. I placed my hands on my hips and let out a soft huff of breath before looking up at him seriously. My eyes cold and dead as I stared at him.

"You may scare people for a living but I don't want you to scare my friends and family for trying to protect me." I said softly taking a step forward and looked straight into his softening eyes that were once as cold as stone.

He looked at me for a moment, obviously confused and then out of the blue a smile popped on his lips and he spoke gently to me, pinning another loose strand of hair behind my ear. "Let's get outta here. I'll take you anywhere you want. Money is no object Bella. Paris, Rome, Italy! Anywhere but this god-forsaken town!" he said rambling but I knew I had to stop him. Talk of this sent my head spinning and I wanted to say yes, but he didn't understand. I had things I had to do. A father I had to watch over and school work I had t complete.

"Edward, I would say yes under any other circumstances but-" I started but he cut me off.

"But what Bella? I don't understand. I know you have this grimy job to finish and school but there are other teenagers who would take your place any day for some extra cash and as for school, well I can teach you everything you need to know." He said giving me a playful wink. I had only known this boy for a few hours and he was already sweeping me off my feet.

I patted his shoulder and shook my head softly. "I can't Edward. My father needs me. I really wish I could…"I said trying to inch farther away from him, hoping he'd catch my drift. He didn't.

"What if I told you that your father would be looked after constantly and be taken care of financially for a long time, maybe even the rest of his life." Edward said in a soft tone. I was surprised I even heard him from how far apart we were, but I did.

I turned around to see his beautiful green eyes staring at me intently and seriously. "What?" I asked calmly but I think he noticed the surprise in my tone. He smiled a crooked smile that automatically made me melt and he nodded.

"I can make it happen Bella. Just for you." He said coming around the counter and wrapping his arms around my waist. I looked up into his eyes and he smiled down at me hopefully.

"Please…? Won't you come with me?" he asked softly as his face inched down closer and closer to mine. I looked around for a moment, making sure no one was about to yell at us again. Even though I saw Bertha shaking in a corner of the kitchen, staring at me and Edward, I ignored her and finally placed my lips on his.

An electric shock ran through me as we kissed and he held me so gently that you couldn't tell he killed people for a living. He pulled away finally and I stood there in shock, praying his lips would come back down onto mine. When they didn't I finally smiled and answered quietly.

"Yes." I whispered gently as I saw a smile grow on Edward's face again.

"What?" Edward asked excited now. I laughed and decided to take a leap of faith for once. I placed my hands on his face and s[poke before kissing him again.

"yes! Take me anywhere! Let's go!" I said kissing him once more, this kiss was short and sweet though because before I knew it, Edward and I were running to the door of the diner.

"Aye! Bella! Where do you think you're going!" I heard bertha called nervously from the kitchen, Edward stopped dead in his tracks and I did too. I saw Edward's face turn dark towards her but I just placed a hand on his chest. I could handle this one.

"I'm leaving. " I said ripping off my little apron that held my notepad for orders. I hadn't gotten any tips tonight so I didn't worry about it. "For good!" I said rolling the apron up and throwing it on the ground.

I turned back to Edward and smiled up at him. "Let's go." I said eagerly. Edward grabbed my face and kissed me so passionately I swear I could have fainted right there, but instead I ran out to his car with him!

**IT ISNT OVER YETTT! I know it kinda sounds over but this is a cliffy! Trust me!!! There is sooo much more ground to cover with this story! No there will not be any heavy lemons in here but I will give hints here and there! I hope you love reading this story as much as I love writing it! Love you guys! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**WbL**


	7. Bloody Money

**Chapter 7. Bloody Money **

"You really need to get some new clothes." Edward said as I tried to capture how fancy the inside of his Volvo was. I had NEVER been inside a car this expensive or nice or…shiny! I was in a daze by it all, the beautiful boy sitting next to me who promised me a new beginning, the glamorous haze and now the expensive cars! I snapped out of it when he said this though.

"What's wrong with my clothes…?" I said almost regretting what I said. I was still wearing my uniform from work with white sneakers on and my hair still messy from the day at school. I sighed and nodded at him in defeat. He chuckled at how right he was and shook his head as he continued to drive. We had taken a private jet to New York after he had asked me the one place I had always wanted to visit and then Edward had his car shipped over so before we even got off the jet, the Volvo had already been waiting for us for some time.

"I didn't bring any money though…" I said remembering I didn't bring my wallet or anything. Edward gave me a look the said "You're so adorable" and then chuckled again.

"You don't need money. You have me. I'll take care of you Bella." He said winking at me softly and reaching out for my hand. I gently placed my hand in his and when we came to a stop he leaned over to kiss me. I really hadn't noticed where we were or where he had taken me but I trusted him.

When I pulled away from his kiss I looked out the front window to see it was night time in New York too, but after I noticed that I saw we were at one of the biggest name brand stores in the world; Saks Fifth Avenue. I gasped so loud Edward had to laugh.

"You could have just taken me to target or something."I said sort of dazed again. Edward's face grew solemn and dark.

"My girl is never going to wear that crap again. You're only going to have the finest things any woman would ever want." Edward said leaning over again to kiss me again, but this kiss was so gentle and sweet it basically lingered on my lips for as long as it could.

"Come on." Edward said lurching out of the car excitedly. Before I could even get my seat belt unhooked, Edward was already there, opening my door for me. When I finally was out of the car, Edward placed what looked and felt like a very expensive jacket over my shoulders to cover my nasty uniform before walking into the beautiful store. There weren't very many people in the store, maybe one or two woman throughout the ENTIRE store. A woman came up to us with a cheery look on her face.

"I'm sorry sir; we are just about to close." The woman said looking over Edward's body and smiling even wider. But when Edward asked for the manager, the woman quickly scurried off confused. Edward winked down at me because all of this was happening so fast and I was quite confused also.

When I saw the woman come from the back of the store with a tall and quite handsome man beside her, I tried to tell Edward it was alright and we could come back tomorrow but he didn't listen at all, just clutched me to him a little closer now. When the man finally came into full view he smiled widely at Edward and greeted him warmly.

"Edward! How are you? It's been too long!" the man said holding out a hand for Edward to shake. The woman who greeted Edward and I before, stood there looking just as confused as I did.

"Antonio, how are you?" Edward asked shaking the man's hand kindly. The man named Antonio noticed me from Edward's side and his smile became curious.

"Who is this Edward?" Antonio asked holding a hand out to me, but still smiled at Edward.

"Oh! How rude of me. Antonio, this is Bella. Bella, this is Antonio. His family and my family are…in the same business." Edward said hesitantly as he glared down at the greeter woman. Antonio noticed Edwards glare and waved the woman away. Once she scurried off I shyly shook Antonio's hand.

"What a beautiful girl you are. Edward is a lucky man to have you on his arm." Antonio said gently kissing my hand after turning it over. The way he spoke kind of creped me out but I knew as long as Edward was with me I'd be fine.

Edward finally cleared his throat and Antonio quickly dropped my hand and stood in front of us with a perfect façade of calmness and perfection.

"Antonio, I have a favor to ask of you." Edward said as Antonio's eyebrow raised suddenly. Edward gave me a soft kiss on the head and took Antonio to speak with him a few feet away from me. After a few moments of speaking quietly and giving brief glances Antonio nodded and turned to give me a soft smile before clapping his hands together loudly.

Before anything else could happen there were suddenly women from each department, dressed in some form of black surrounding Antonio. By now all the customers had fled the store and Edward and I were the only ones remaining.

"Ladies, this young lady here needs your help. Mr. Cullen has instructed me to tell you ladies to give her the finest treatment, find her the finest things and give her the utmost respect." Antonio said as Edward smiled gently at me from the distance between us.

Without anymore instruction there was now a horde of women surrounding me, talking over what to do with my hair, nails, clothes, jewelry and everything else you could imagine.

**I know its sappy but oh well! It's what every little girl hopes for! A guy to whisk her off her feet and buy her stuff! Haha! **** Hope you liked it! Read and review pwease! Lol! **

**WbL**


	8. Darkened Rooms

**Chapter 8. Walk of Death**

After everything was finished, after a countless amount of time, the women who had been working on my make up, my impossible hair that I had treated poorly and dressed me to look like a proper gangster's girlfriend.

When I was finally finished I looked into the mirror and gasped as one of the sales women tried to scurry her way out of the dressing room. they were afraid of me. Well, not exactly of ME but of Edward. They knew if I was unhappy, so was he. And when Edward was unhappy…it wasn't good, apparently.

"He's very protective. He loves music and hates what he does." Antonio informed me as Edward went some shops for men around Manhattan while I got ready and got some clothes for the time we would spend together.

Apparently Edward had told Antonio what we were doing, how long we were going to be together and where he would be taking me because in the corner of the ENORMUS changing room I stood in were several large suitcases full of make up, clothes, dresses, shoes and undergarments along with anything else I would need.

"Bella? Are you ready? Edward is here for you!" Antonio said with a hint of smugness in his voice. I had to say, he deserved every bit to be smug. I looked like a real fashion model at the moment.

The woman who had done my hair had permanently straightened my hair the way I could never do in a million years, while the woman who had done my make up made me look flawless and put eye liner on my eyes the ways I had only dreamed of it looking! My outfit, though, was the best part of it all. I wore dark, tightly fitted jeans, a tightly fitted white V-neck tee with a shortly cut black leather jacket and a pair of black cowgirl boots, since I refused to wear stilettos! I felt…incredible!

I ran my hands over my flat stomach and then my curves before I slowly stuttered out my answer. "Y-yeah. Hold on! I'll be right out!" I said taking one last look over my newly found body and walked out of the dressing room to hear a loud gasp. I finally looked up and saw Edward staring at me eagerly.

I looked over his expression and started to feel slightly uncomfortable. "Do I look that bad?" I asked carefully crossing my arms over my chest but right before I could I felt Edward's lips crushing mine passionately. After he pulled away he pressed his forehead against mine and pulled my arms away from my chest and replaced them with his arms.

"You look…beautiful. It's an understatement but it's the only way I know how to describe you." he said softly. I felt his warm breath caress my face and I smiled softly before wrapping my arms around his neck. I could feel him leaning in again when someone cleared their throat loudly.

I quickly cleared my throat and tried to push away from Edward but he wouldn't let go of me anytime soon. He sighed angrily and easily turned his head to look at Antonio while I stayed captured in his solid grip around my waist. Apparently Antonio said something I didn't hear and Edward responded with a sigh and a nod of his head.

"thank for everything Antonio. I'm sorry but this will be the last time I will be seeing you until soon." Edward said starting to pull me gently towards the door while several doormen finished loading up the suitcases Edward had bought full of clothes.

"Ahh…then farewell my friend. Safe traveling!" Antonio said before we exited the building once and for all. I was relived but sad at the same time. I had so much fun but at the same time I wanted to spend some personal time with Edward.

Once we made it into the car and started to drive away quickly all I saw was a bunch of blurred lights as Edward sped past early morning traffic. The sun was barely starting to come up into the sky, which told me it was about six thirty in the morning.

"Where are we heading, Edward?" I asked as I noticed we were slowly starting to come to a stop. When we came to a full stop I looked out the window and saw a huge but gorgeous hotel before me with the name "Saint Regis Hotel" written in bold letters above.

I gasped when I saw the five stars under the name and Edward smiled. "Come on, I booked us a room for a few nights so we can see the sights here in New York." Edward said getting out of the car quickly and rushing over to open my door before I could even unfasten my seatbelt.

Once he had helped me out of the car he ordered the doormen to carry up our luggage and valet to park his car while we checked in. I was in total shock! I had never done anything like this before and I was thrilled! Why was he doing all of this for me though? I was so confused….and delighted.

"Why don't you wait in the lobby,love, while I go to the front desk to check in." Edward said as we entered the largest lobby I had ever seen with a beautiful chadeller the size of a small car made of all crystals hanging above, white marble floors and white sofas with cream colored pillows.

"O-okay." I said smiling up at him wryly. He smiled at me crookedly and carresed my face gently before kissing my forehead and letting me go so he could check in.

I watched the people that walked in and out, most of them wore gowns you only saw in magazines and diamond necklaces that looked like my truck back at home would cost _waaay_ less than those honkers! they all laughed happily with tier noses in the air and that's when it hit me…I didn't belong here like they did.

I took in a deep breath as blood heated my cheeks and something in my throat began to constrict my air.

"Bella?" I heard a velvet voice say as a soft hand settled on my arm gently. I jumped slightly and he eagerly wrapped his arms around me after spinning me around to crush me against his perfect chest. He smelled wonderful and so perfect I was automatically soothed.

"I'm sorry I scared you, love. Are you alright?" he asked slightly scared. I smiled up at him and slid my hand into his before answering.

"I'm perfect now."


	9. Waking up Burned from the Devil

**Chapter 10. Waking up Burned from the Devil **

I woke up to light shining through the hotel room's window. I immediately lifted a hand up groggily to cover my eyes from the light. The light stung my eyes, yes, but I didn't care at the moment. I felt like I was glowing. That's when I remembered last night.

A smile grew on my lips and I turned under the thin sheet that covered my naked body while my eager hand searched the other side of the bed for the man I had so deeply fallen for and now officially given everything to. When my hand came up empty though, I shifted in bed, making sure one hand held the sheet to my bare chest just incase someone came in.

He wasn't there. I looked around hoping to see the clothes we had thrown on the floor last night or maybe even some of the suitcases we had brought in…but nothing was there.

Everything. I gave him everything and now…he was gone. Stupid Bella! I huffed out a loud cry but muffled it into the soft pillows. I cried for a long time, punching the pillows for my stupidity. He was a killer. A mobster and you fell for it! You even told him you LOVED him for god's sakes!

I was still sobbing when I felt like I needed a shower. I felt used, like someone had taken advantage of everything I had so kindly offered on a silver platter. Yeah, I'm stupid alright.

I hunched over the edge of the bed after I had swung my legs over and wrapped walked into the large bathroom. I found the large tub and turned on the water so that it was burning hot. After I added some bubbles and let it run I walked over to the mirror while I let the tub fill up.

When I got to the mirror I saw my puffy, red eyes and twisted, knotted hair on end and sighed, knowing I would have a lot of work to do before I could face the music and see if Edward was at least decent enough to leave me some money so I could get back to forks and explain to Charlie why I had run away fro about two or three days. Then I would have to beg for my old job back so I could pay off the mortgage and student loans with Charlie's pay and mine.

I pulled up my tangled hair into a bun after brushing the tangles out and washed my face with a bar of soap that lay on the counter top next to the sink. After that I could see the fog starting to rise on the mirror in front of me and I spotted the tub in the mirror as well. It was about full so I calmly walked over and turned off the water before slipping into the hot water.

At first the burning stung my skin but soon my body adjusted and instead of a burning it was a slight comforting tingle all over my skin. I sighed when I saw a small radio beside the tub and I turned it on a popular pop station. The music took over me for a minute and when a song about heart break and loosing your heart came on a few tears escaped my eyes.

I really felt special with him and even thought he would be my way out permanently. I guess I was just stupid again. I got lost in the moment and allowed myself to sink into the water until my chin barely grazed the bubbles covered every inch of my body. that's when I felt it.

I felt someone's hands in my hair and I squealed, jumping up-causing water to splash everywhere!-and looked up to see a set of emerald green eyes staring back at me lovingly.

"I'm sorry!" he chuckled looking over his now soaked black trousers and white button up that was stained with something red. He shook his hands out and I covered my chest immediately, not only in anger but in surprise. Why had he come back?

"W-why are you back?" I asked inching away from him against the other end of the tub. Edward narrowed his eyes in anger and clenched his jaw.

"What are you doing?" he asked coldly as I tried to get as far away from him.

"You left. Why are you back? To give me money or something because honestly, I don't need your freaking money. I'll just leave and go back to work at the diner! I'll go to college and I promise you'll never see me again!" I said stepping out of the tub and wrapped myself in one of the beautiful gold towels around my body.

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked standing up from the stool he had placed behind the tub to play with my hair.

"YOU LEFT ME ALONE IN BED!!!" I yelled angrily and turned to face him, even though he was about four feet away from me.

"Don't talk to me like that Bella. It's not very wise to talk to a…" Edward said looking down at his shirt for a moment and a flash of anger flared through his eyes.

"A what? A mobster?! Is that what you were gunna say? You don't have to hide it! Kill me if you want! I don't care! At least it'd be better than going back to that hell hole Forks!" I said looking straight into his eyes. Edward was so mad now his face was practically purple.

"STOP IT! YOU WILL _**NOT**_ TALK TO ME LIKE THIS! I REFUSE IT!" Edward snapped back harshly. I was still fuming so I kept going.

"You REFUSE it! I don't give a CRAP if you refuse anything! I will talk to you anyway I want you stupid ass-" I started but before I could say another word Edward strode easily towards me and crushed his lips against mine. I pushed away at first and slapped him so hard my own hand hurt but before I knew it he pulled me back and soon I gave in and…I was kissing him back.

I pushed all my anger and frustration and sadness into that kiss and I couldn't help but moan into the kiss lightly at how passionate and fiery this little kiss was. Edward pulled away and laid his forehead against mine before speaking while he panted for air.

"I didn't mean to leave you and let you think that I had just left. I had some things I had to take care of for…work." Edward said as tears of fury ran down my face. They stopped when he said this and I looked up at him in surprise.

"But-" I started but he pressed a finger to my lips and spoke so softly I thought I would melt.

"But nothing Bella. When I told you I loved you last night and then when we made love….I thought I would be punished for being so happy." he said chuckling darkly, but I knew behind it all he had really thought he would be punished. "I mean I had been with other woman before, sadly, but I've _NEVER_ had as much love for them as I have for you…" Edward said grabbing my hand and placing it on his crimson and water soaked shirt.

I bit my lower i and I sighed sadly. I pressed my free hand against his cheek that I had slapped, hoping to soothe that red hand print on his beautiful skin. Soon my hand sliped from his face all the way down to his chest and I unbuttoned his shirt, but before I could remove it fully, I had to ask him something.

"Edward, how did you stain your shirt?" I asked looking up into his lust covered eyes. He snapped out of it and now his eyes turned sad and grief stricken along with anger and hatred. He looked away from me but still held me in his wonderful arms.

"I had some work to do…" Edward said hanging his head and closing his eyes. I sighed and pressed my hand against his bare chest and felt his heart beat.

"I'm sorry for what I said about…you know." I said as blush raised upon my cheeks. Edward huffed softly and looked down at me with love totally filling his beautiful eyes.

"You shouldn't be sorry Bella. You're right. I'm a heartless killer. Just like you said." he said looking away from me again. I shook my head violently and turned so my face was right in front of his.

"That's not true Edward." I said softly kissing his jaw.

"Yes it-" he started but I cut him off instantly.

"No it's not! Because if it were I wouldn't be able to fell this right here!" I said holding my hand over his heart. I could feel it's beat quicken slightly when I said that but it wasn't in anger. Edward stared at me with shock in his eyes but it was quickly replaced by love.

Edward crushed his lips to mine and before I knew it, I was pulling off his shirt, throwing it as far as I cold so her wouldn't see it.

"I love you so much Bella." Edward whispered softly against my lips.

"I love you too Edward. I love you so much…" I said softly.

Still keeping my hands on his heart…

* * *

**I'm sorry it took so incredibly long to update and I'm sorry I DON'T NOT WRITE LEMONS! Sorry to disappoint! Use your imagination people! Okay I hope you like it! Love ya! Ohhhh and REVIEW PEOPLE! I NEEEEEED MORE OR I WILL DELETE THIS EFFIN' STORY! I SWEAR! Haha! Seriously….**

**Okay I love you guys! Haha! Hope u all have a beautiful weekend! Mwah!**

**-Wolfie ****J**


	10. Explanations from a Dark Angel

**Chapter 11. Explanations from a Dark Angel **

"What's your father like?" I asked Edward as he drove though New York to the air port. Something with work had called him to San Francisco and though I was sad to see this beautiful city he had brought me to fly away past the window I leaned against, I was just happy to be with Edward, my love.

We had been talking animatedly for an hour while we were stuck in traffic about my family. About how Charlie overcame a lot in the past few years and I talked about Rene and how she looked, how she was before she died. I talked about everything in my life so I asked about the one thing he tried to change the subject about every time. His own father.

Edward's soft smile that had been plastered on his face had now turned bitter and salty. His grip on the steering wheel tightened and he scoffed loudly. His eyes burned with rage instead of the love he once held in those green orbs. I slowly shrank back into my seat when I saw the speedometer shoot straight to 100 mph.

I whimpered lightly in fear. He was upset and apparently Edward wasn't so nice when he was upset. I thought of everything he could do to me since I was the one to cause this sudden change of mood for him and I whimpered again. I didn't think he had heard it because the roar of the fast moving tired basically drowned out any other sounds but he heard my terrorized cry.

His eyes turned suddenly to worry, guilt and agony and soon the car slowed and eventually pulled over somewhere on the busy streets of Manhattan-if that was even possible. He left the car in park with the engine still on but quickly he took off his seat belt and turned his whole body so he could easily unbuckle me as well and pull me into a gentle but loving hug.

His hands moved to stroking my hair gently and rubbing tiny circles into the small of my back and I relaxed a little instead of shaking with fear of him. I knew I should've let the fear hit me a little earlier but the thought of getting my face turned into ground beef or crashing a car with a force of 100 miles per hour didn't sound too great to me.

"I'm sorry…" Edward whispered into my shoulder lightly through the thin black cashmere sweater and the white wife beater I wore under that. "I'm so sorry…" he sighed in agony. I shook lightly under his touch but it was a good shake. It was caused by the spark I felt that ran through me when he touched me.

I sighed gently and ran my hands up his chest, neck and finally let my hands settle in his disheveled head of hair. I ran my fingers through his hair a hundred times and just sat there in his arms until he finally pulled away to look at me with the saddest eyes.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to scare you. Honestly, it just in my nature…as horrible as it sounds." Edward said looking down at his legs and leaning back into his seat. I still held his right hand in both of mine and gently tried to write little hearts in his palm.

"I understand. As weird as _that _sounds…" I whispered gently and tried to give him a reassuring smile but I was pretty sure my eyes still held some fear when he looked into them. He sighed and gently pulled his hand out of mine and held his head in between both of his hands.

"I can't believe he does this to me. I can't believe my own father angers me so much that my bad side comes out and I scare my own girlfriend…" he said shaking his head in his hands.

I smiled weakly, mad at myself for doing this to him by bringing this up at all, and pressed my palm gently on his cheek as he leaned into my hand and closed his eyes.

"Tell me about him while we drive." I said motioning towards the little clock on the dash board. "We're gunna miss our plane if we stay here any longer!" I said gently. Edward's eyes snapped open and he burst out into a fit of laughter. I looked at him confused and tilted my head to the side lightly like a lost puppy.

Edward looked at me and saw I was serious about my remark and he scoffed lightly for a minute before speaking.

"Bella…we can't miss _my own private jet_!" Edward said smiling at me with so much love and compassion in his eyes I felt my bones melting into goo.

"What?" I asked stunned for a moment when it all came to me finally.

We were going on a private jet. HIS private jet! I'd only ever been on a regular commercial airplane a hand full of time and I always rode in coach, I was lucky to even catch a glimpse of the first class area when the stewardesses would go in between the cabins. I focused back on Edward for a moment and saw a hint of confusion in his own eyes now. Edward looked at me gently then quickly spoke in a serious tone.

"I've never been on a regular airplane…" Edward said putting the car in drive and driving into the line of backed up cars now at the red light a few yards away. He kept his eyes on the street and left hand on the steering wheel but gently kept my hand in his.

"Really?" I asked genuinely astonished. He chuckled darkly and nodded with no emotion in his eyes yet. "Well," I said chuckling gently and squeezing his hand lovingly before continuing. "You definitely aren't missing anything!" I said shaking my head. Edward sighed in light frustration then spoke in a calm but stern tone.

"My whole life Bella I knew I was different. My father and mother placed me in the most expensive and prestigious school from the time I was in diapers. We went to Aspen and Switzerland for Christmas, Tahiti and Hawaii for spring break and Italy and Paris for summer. My father wouldn't let us enter an airport without several body guards around us even though he carried machine guns in his luggage like freakin' Scar Face! I never knew what normal was Bella until I finally opened my eyes and looked at the world like it didn't revolve around me and my family." Edward said in a sort of ashamed tone. I didn't focus on all of the things he had mentioned though. I was thinking of a small Edward dressed in a little suit with his hair trimmed back with that smug smile of his he got when he got what he wanted and those beautiful emerald green eyes glistening.

"You were lucky Bella. You're life may not have been perfect but you at least had some form of normality…and I envy you for that." Edward said as we finally moved through the traffic and closer to the airport.

"I wouldn't envy me Edward…" I said gently. He looked at me with a confused look and I sighed and let go of his hand as I leaned on my fist and stared out the window.

"Why not?" he asked in a quiet tone. We had finally made it to the airport and he was driving up behind the larger area of the air port to what seemed like a smaller but still pretty large garage looking area.

"Edward…" I said looking out the window at the passing clouds but continued quietly. I closed my eyes and pursed my lips gently before taking in a deep breath and speaking as if with reluctance. "There are a lot of dark things in my past Edward and there are still a lot of things I haven't told you and things you don't know about me." I said darkly, letting my hair fall in my face to hide what I knew my face would look like; dark and depressed with the anguish of my past sill there to haunt me.

"I know about your past Bella." Edward said parking inside the large garage which held nothing but a small but elegant and expensive looking jet and now Edward's silver Volvo. My head snapped up at what he said and I narrowed my eyes at him questioningly.

"What?" I asked coldly. I felt a bitter hatred to whomever told him about me. "How? Who told you!" I asked with anger boiling up in me now. Edward's face grew weary and he shook his head.

"Bella, no one told me." he said lifting a hand up slowly and gently running his fingers over my face so lovingly chills ran all over my body.

"Then how?" I asked looking up at him with what I knew were darkened and angered eyes. He sighed and gave me a sad smile like all the social workers used to give me when I was placed in another foster home.

Edward gave another prolonged sigh as if he were trying to stall as long as he could and then he ran his hand over his face quietly as if he were extremely tired now.

"When I first started to understand my feelings for you I made the mistake of telling my sister, Alice, that I actually felt a genuine spark for someone other than myself." he said chuckling guiltily then continuing. He looked at me straight in the eyes and spoke in a flat tone. "Alice, my sister as I said before, had stolen your file from the main office. She didn't read any of it, surprisingly, but she did give it to me and I read through all your report cards, transcripts and the social worker complaints." Edward said with something in his eyes that made me feel even more insecure about this whole situation but he didn't stop. He was already too far in too do that.

"I read about the time the neighbors had called the cops because your father had gotten so drunk that he had locked you and your mother out of the house after coming home from your grandmothers." he stopped looking at me as I felt my lip start to twitch slightly but continued. "I read about the time Charlie beat your other until she passed out into a small coma and then beat you and broke your arm. I read about the time you tried to stand up against Charlie and he broke a glass bottle, cutting you neck and leaving you with twenty-six stitches." Edward said lifting a gentle hand to move my hair from my neck and carefully trace the seven inch long, white scar on the right side of my neck.

I was in full shut down mode now. He had brought up so many things from my past I couldn't even think clearly. All I could hear was the screams of a young woman and a little girl playing in my head over and over and over and over and over…like a broken record right smack dab in the middle of my brain.

_Daddy stop! Please!_

One.

_CHARLIE! NO! Not the baby! Hit me! Not the baby!_

Two.

_Let go of her you drunken asshole! Let g-! _

Three.

_Bella! BELLA! Where are you, you little piece of shit! _

Four.

_Mommy! MOMMY! Please wake up! PLEASE! _

Five….

That was it. I started screaming and thrashing around in the small car like crazy.

MY hands balled up into tight fists as I thrashed and kicked the dashboard and my fists banged onto the glass windows until the glass shattered under my fists. My hair was flying and Edward's gaze was terrified and confused.

My lungs were burning from the screaming but I didn't care. My panic attack was too far in and by now I couldn't even think of stopping it. I wasn't Bella anymore, I was just that little girl cowering under her bed with her hands covering her mouth so her father couldn't hear her.

"BELLA!" Edward screamed loudly through the car but I was now thrashing harder than ever. That's when I saw the blood on my hand. My blood. The shards of glass had cut my hand and now there were three or four men in suits running from the jet over to the car. They wouldn't get here in time since it was a long run but Edward shot out of the car once he figured out he could stop me now. I thought he was gunna jump onto the jet and leave me to rot but before I knew what was going on my door flew open and I was being pulled out of the car with a gentle but strong force. Images of me being dragged out from under my bed my Charlie by my hair resurfaced and soon I was screaming so loud the whole airport probably heard us.

Instead of the beating I imagined, though, I was pulled into a strong pair of arms that cradled my fitful body caringly.

"Bella! Bella listen to me! You're alright! I'm not going to let anyone hurt you ever again! Never! Come on Bella, it's me. It's okay! I'm here!" I heard Edward's soothing voice through the frightening blackness I was sinking into again and the footsteps of the people around us now.

My breath turned from gasps to light panting to now just hiccups in his arms and my body had turned to jell-o from being so tired and I was now just still in Edward's arms.

"Get the jet ready. Mrs. Cullen and I will be there momentarily." Edward told someone quietly behind him. Mrs. Cullen? Who was that? His mom? Was she coming with us? I had so many questions but I didn't focus on that just trying to get calm.

"Shhh…it's okay, baby. I'm here. I'm never going to let anyone ever hurt you again." Edward cooed in my ear as he smoothed my hair gently, trying to soothe me. I finally let myself settle into his arms and it felt like I was meant to be there, as if my body fit perfectly with his.

"I'm sorry…" I sobbed quietly into his chest. He rocked me gently back and forth until I was finally sort of stable.

"No, no Bella. It was my fault. I swear I will never bring that up again and Bella…" Edward said pulling my chin up to look at him gently. He spoke in a calm but stern and serious voice with love and sincerity filling his eyes. "I will never let anyone hurt you again!" he said kissing my lips softly. I heard the soft purr of the jet start up and Edward calmly spoke in my ear.

"Can you walk?" He asked quietly and looked at my basically limp body in his lap. I shook my head and he smiled humbly before picking me up bridal style, kissing my forehead and walking over to the jet…that's when I started to feel the pain in my hand.

I looked down to see nothing but blood pooling out of my palm and soon I felt the world spinning.

"Edward…" I said as I felt us getting into the jet. He looked down at me and gasped when I lifted my hand and soon the whole world went black.

**Okay people I am sooo sorry it's taken me forever and a day to write this but I got grounded like twice in two months and when I get grounded I get GROUNDED! I was grounded from my laptop and cellphone for like two months so I'm sowie! I tried to make it up with this like super long chappie! I'm gunna be writing and updating as much as possible so don't give up on me please!****J**** I love you guys! Please read and review! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!****J**

**Lots-o-love,**

**-Wolfie3**

**p.s. **

**If your wondering who that incredibly beautiful girl in my profile pic is…its me! You guys r my readers and I want to get to know you guys btter so feel free to PM me whenever and I'll get back as soon as possible and REVIEWING is soo awesome!****J**


	11. Waking Up from the Darkness

**Chapter 12. Waking Up from the Darkness**

I was whirling into the darkness so fast I felt like vomiting. I needed to stop the spinning, stop the world around me and wake up from whatever this was. I could hear different things in the background. People talking, metal clanking together, music…I heard it all. I was trying to swim through the black whirlwind I was in but I couldn't just yet. I was getting there though.

"Do you need anything else Mr. Cullen?" a soft spoken woman asked Edward. I felt a pricking on my hand and soon the throbbing was basically gone.

"No, thank you. My wife's hand is all stitched up but could you ask the pilot what time we will be landing back in Seattle?" Edward's calm but tired voice asked politely to the stewardess from what I predicted. She probably gave him a nod then left. Wife? What wife? I wasn't his _WIFE_!

I was almost there. I could finally feel the world stop spinning and soon all I could see was the darkness behind my eyelids. I finally gathered the strength to open my eyes and soon I was staring at Edward's back as he fidgeted with something on a metal tray. It was filled with bloody water and tools only seen in an operating room.

"E-Edward?" I asked groggily. I lifted my good hand, the one that didn't throb painfully, up to touch my aching head. He spun around in shock after jumping a little in his seat and looked at me with wide eyes for a moment.

"Bella! You're awake!" he said anxiously as I stared at him. I could tell he was extremely exhausted by now and the light outside the jet window was far gone, only to be covered by stars and purple, dark blue and black clouds in the sky. Edward's hair and skin was covered in blood. My blood. His eyes were had purple circles under them while his eyes were dull and tired looking.

"I'm sorry…about everything." I whispered as I felt tears starting to come to my eyes. I was sorry about everything. About throwing my little fit (anxiety attack), about passing out and bashing his car window in. I was so sorry.

"Bella, sweetheart." Edward said calmingly, pushing a piece of hair behind my ear then kissing my forehead. "Don't be sorry. It was my fault. I really shouldn't have brought those things up. I'm sorry." He said looking over my face quietly then gently kissing my forehead. It wasn't his fault but I wasn't in the mood to fight and I was tired and hungry so I knew if I did argue I'd get cranky so I didn't start.

"Edward," I whispered as he pulled away. "You're tired." I said rubbing my thumb under his eyes gently.

"So are you." he said chuckling then calling to the stewardess. "You must be starving. What would you like to eat?" Edward asked calmly.

"Just a sandwich or something please…" I said smiling at him groggily.

"Bring her a sandwich and some milk or orange juice please." Edward said to the stewardess before calmly looking back at me. She retreated to behind the door she came through quickly and quietly and there I was left with the man I loved.

"Milk or orange juice? What am I, five?" I asked jokingly. Edward smiled at me with a little chuckle bubbling up to his lips and began to explain.

"You lost a lot of blood, my love. Orange juice and Milk help increase your red blood cells and begin auditioning your blood again." he said looking down at my hand covered in gauze. I noticed I had been bathe-which meant;' and changed due to my hair still being slightly damp and I was now wearing a black silk robe with crimson red, silk pajama bottoms and a spaghetti strap matching top. I was actually quite comfortable in the things someone had asked me dressed me in and it felt good being clean but Edward looked like hell and I needed him to be comfortable if I wanted to be comfortable as well.

"Why don't you go take a shower and change while I eat." I said smiling at him gently. Edward looked over me, trying to see if I was truly worried or just trying to get rid of him. I guess he figured it out that I was actually quite worried about him being drenched in my own blood, so he kissed my head and stood up slowly, almost reluctantly.

"Alright then. I'll be back in ten minutes. You're food should be out in a few minutes. Just try and relax okay?" Edward said calmly. I nodded and watched him as he moved towards what seemed like a cabin. I noticed when he opened the door to the small cabin it was actually quite big. With a large king sized bed with black satin sheets and a door leading to the bathroom I presumed.

H closed the door behind him and not even five seconds later, the stewardess came in with a large tray full of different sorted fruits and mini sub sandwiches along with three or four glasses full of milk and different juices.

"Here you are Mrs. Cullen." the young woman probably only a few years older than me said shakily before smiling nervously at me then darting off to her cabin.

"Mrs…?" I whispered to myself. I was confused but hunger overturned my confusion and soon I was digging through the tuna sandwich, then the chicken salad sandwich, then the cheese sand which and then gulped down a full glass of milk. I practically swallowed a few strawberries whole before finally deciding I was beyond full.

"I see you _were_ hungry." I heard Edward's calm voice say chuckling lightly. I looked up at him embarrassed since I was still chewing the calmly swallowed before seeing him. I held back a little whimper and looked him over.

His hair was still drenched and wet from the shower and he wasn't wearing anything but a towel around his waist. He was rubbing through his hair with another towel in his hand and walked over to me barefooted.

"Are you feeling any better now?" Edward asked coming over with a smug smile on his face to peck me lightly on the lips.

"Why are you wearing…that?" I asked pointing to his towel. Edward looked down at his perfect chest and towel wrapping his…lower area. He let out a soft scoff and chuckled lightly before sitting on the little couch beside me.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay before I changed." he said staring at me lightly. I raised an eyebrow and soon Edward's lips were on mine again. I placed my hands on his cheeks and before I knew it, I was being whisked away to our living cabins.

**I know the eding sucks! I'm sorry but I is tired! I'll try and post more but I still got four other stories and a novel to finnish! Love you guys! REVIEW PLEASE!****J**

**-Wolife **


	12. Bloody Wounds

_**Chapter 12. Bloody Wounds**_

_**Edward **_

"_I'm sorry Bella…" I apologized again for about the millionth time. I know she was so excited to seeing the world and Europe and returning to Seattle was not on my great list of "Things to Do With Bella" but when my father called the other night I had to take the job. Five million dollars going straight into my pocket and no one could even trace a hair on me. Plus if I didn't take the job, Carlisle would be pretty fucking pissed at me._

"_Edward! Will you stop already!" Bella laughed lightly as we drove down the street slowly. I didn't want her to meet my family yet. I was scared shitless and I didn't know weather or not I should let her stay somewhere else, probably making her mad, or just let her meet my prominently scared family. "I'm actually looking forward to meeting the people who raised you. See where you came from…" she said softly with lot of love filling the small car surrounding us. I gripped her hand just a bit tighter and pulled it up to kiss her palm. She was too good for this…too good for me. _

"_I hope they like me…" Bella said looking over her outfit again. She wore a black and white checkered top that showed her mid-drift just a little with a black leather jacket over and tight black jeans and a matching set of heels that made her look so perfect. I stared at her for a moment and spoke as sincerely as I could without my voice breaking in fear._

"_They will love you." I said perfectly and smiled down at her. She smiled back in delight and relaxed in her seat. I was glad to see her so calm. She had been so stressed ever since I told her we were going to meet my parents and she was going to stay with them for a while, while I did some work. She hated me working as well, so that piled onto the dilemma before us._

_We finally pulled onto the ridiculously long driveway of the house and pulled up. Bella took in a deep breath after I parked and stared at me for a moment before I got out of the car and opened the door for her. She gripped my hand tightly and looked at me with pleading eyes. I knew she was scared and truth be told….so was I. _

"_Edward!" I heard a cheerful voice chime from the door as Bella and I were grabbing our luggage from the back of the car trunk. I turned around just in time to be pummeled by my dear little sister-in-law, Alice._

"_Oh Edward! '-" Alice started babbling together but I stopped her by cover my hand over her mouth. _

"_Alice, not now." I whispered before seeing Bella's confused face from behind Alice. Alice turned to see what I was staring at and smiled a toothy grin._

"_Is this her?" alice asked excitedly. I nodded and smiled at my beautiful Bella. Alice squeeled and launched her attack on Bella now. She was talking about how great friends they'd be and how'd she'd take her shopping and asked her if I was treating her alright. I laughed and got the luggage as Bella just stood and smiled down at Alice while I saw the rest of my brothers and sister come out to greet me. Jasper and Emmet both tackled me in a group hug and ranted on about how much they wished I was there for this one big job they did a couple of nights ago. _

"_You should've seen Emmet, Edward! He knocked the guy so hard with the brass knuckles, he knocked five of the dude's teeth out! There was blood everywhere man but we didn't get one drop on us!" jasper said laughing lightly. Emmet just smiled at me cockily and I spoke wisely back._

"_Don't get too cocky Em, I'm gunna check your laundry sooner or later." I said punching him in the arm. His face fell and I knew I had gotten him. I turned back to Bella and introduced my brothers kindly. "Guys, this is my fiancé, Isabella." I said turning to Bella as Alice still ranted on to her about things they liked. Jasper had to pull her away to actually let Emmet and himself talk to Bella for a minute when I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned to see my sister, Rosalie, standing before me, a smug smile on her beautiful face. _

"_It's nice to actually see you home for a change. Mom missed you." rose said flipping a piece of golden locks from her shoulder. _

"_And dad?" I asked nodding. Rose was close with our father, since she was practically the best killer in the family and the most cold hearted of all of us-that is until it came to Emmet-so naturally I had to ask her about anything dealing with him. She shrugged and gave me her sullen little pout. _

"_Good I guess. He's pretty pissed that you left." She said looking over at our sibling ogling over Bella. _

"_When is he not pissed at me, Rose?" I asked tiredly. I smiled at Bella as she spoke with my brothers and Alice then concentrated back on my sister beside me._

"_True." she said looking at Bella then back at me. "Are you serious about her?" rose asked in a flat voice. I looked at her and her stare showed no emotion, as did her voice. I sighed and rubbed my hand over my face, feeling the five-o-clock shadow starting to come up already. _

"_Yeah. I am. I love her…so much." I whispered quietly. Rose nodded and spoke back in the same indifferent tone. _

"_She won't last…not in this family." Rose said before stalking back into the house. No matter what my sister said I knew Bella would be alright in this family. I knew my siblings liked her…even rose, even though she didn't want to show it. Now the only challenge left…was her meeting my parents. _

_**Rewrote this chapter 4 TIMES! So confused! I hope you liked it though! Read and review please!(:**_

_**Love, **_

_**wolfie**_


	13. Slung Into the Darkness

**Chapter 13. Slung Into the Darkness**

**Bella**

**I held myself up as straight as I could as soon as I saw them coming towards me. I held myself as if I was ten feet taller, threw my shoulders back an inch more, and ran my fingers through my hair one more time so the nerves could escape through my long dark locks and finally as they were walking from Edward to me, which wasn't a very long walk, I felt a sense in the back of my head. A pang of sudden fear I had when I had first noticed who and what Edward was. It was a warning my euphonious was trying to reveal to me. A sudden instant that warned me to only tell them the basics. No background check, no open book, no sobs stories today, not with these people. **

**The way they all looked in complete black apparel, head to toe. Their faces were somber and stale and their walking forms were as stiff and cold as ice. I probably looked like a fat girl in the halls of 90210, an easy target. I scanned them all over perfectly; The short one who walked a little bit less stiffly then all the rest was the only one with a bit of happiness apparent on her beautiful face. Her long black hair was braided down to her back and wore a black mini dress. The blonde male glued to her hip was ice cold and more ridged than anyone I had ever seen, more tense than all the rest. I moved onto the large one, the one who looked like he was the perfect fit for the mafia. His broad shoulders and muscles that blocked out what little sunshine shone through the impending dark clouds above and he, as well as the rest, wore black. The last one, behind the rest of them all scared me the most, no matter how beautiful she was or how motherly she looked, her dead and lifeless eyes told me another warning as well; Stay Away. I took in a deep breath and I was welcomed awkwardly by the small one with the black braided hair. **

"**Hello," the young girl looked like she was my age but her voice sounded like a firm, hard teacher about to punish you. "I'm Alice," she continued and soon gave me a quick smirk before waving behind her and introducing the people behind her. "And these," she said waving her tiny hand over them again. "are my family. Welcome to our home Isabella." she said as they all gave me quick little nods. I smiled back with a hard eyebrow raised. **

"**It's nice to meet you all." I said in a stone like voice. I heard a loud booming laugh and soon I was being hugged to death, the wind being knocked out of me slightly but I had dealed with worse. **

"**I'm Emmet!" the large one said as I was dropped, only to land back on my feet. "I've heard so much about you! every time Eddie over there calls home, he can't stop ranting about how 'absolutely gorgeous and funny and witty she is'…but he was always one to exaggerate." the large one named Emmet said looking over me cautiously. **

**I looked over his shoulder to see most of his family had a displeased look on their faces but I didn't care at the moment. Alice was smiling at me now and stepped forward asking me about where I lived and how Edward was treating me. The Blonde one never came up and Alice told me that was her husband, Jasper. He wasn't very social…apparently. Then the last one came up to me. Her walk was elegant and fierce, her eyes cold and dead but life seemed to be hiding behind the darkness concealing everything. Her black turtle neck and matching black trousers fit her well and the clacking of her black boots only made my fear start to rise. She walked forward to be only a few inches away from me, her eyes focused on mine, her hands clasped together calmly.**

"**Hello Isabella. I'm Esme Cullen. I'm Edward's mother." she said as her caramel colored hair glistened even on the darkest of days. Her skin and eyes were the same as Edward's, her stature reminded me of him as well but her calmness wasn't Edward at all. He was very forward and blunt, while she seemed as if there was something to hide. Maybe she thought I didn't know? **

"**Hello Mrs. Cullen." I said offering a hand but quickly she embraced me in an awkward standing hug. Her arms were stiff around me and her shoulders never gave on tension. that's when I noticed her lips ext to my ear and her voice apparently clear and fierce in it. **

"**If you do anything to hurt my son or my family, if you work for the cops or FBI and if you just rat us out here…I will kill you." she said in the coldest tone I had ever heard. "Do you understand me?" she asked in the same tone and pulled away. I didn't let this phase me, if I let it scare me or make me seem terrified as I was, they would attack and enjoy it with ever bit of hate they held close to their darkened and sheltered hearts. I nodded and looked her dead in the eye for a good solid five or six minutes and soon she was smiling at me with a cruel and vicious smirk on her face. **

"**Well, well, well…" I heard a sickly sweet voice call from behind the dark masses. The rest of the family moved as I noticed a blonde angel walking beside Edward who looked as if fear had overcome every ounce in his body. 'I'm sorry' he mouthed to me but I didn't even acknowledge him for the time being. I was focused on her. **

"**It looks like Edward here, has brought home Strawberry Shortcake." the blonde said circling me for a moment then stopping right in front of me, her eyes glaring into mine with such ferocity I thought I'd melt. I didn't though…I maintained my ice sculpture stature and Edward looked at me with what seemed like admiration and pride that I was holding up against his dark family so well. **

"**Strawberry Shortcake doesn't wear Luis Vitton boots." I whispered harshly under my breath. She caught it though and smirked at me for the longest time. **

"**You think you can last in this family?" she questioned and raised an eyebrow fiercly at me in questioning. I took a step closer to her so we were right in each other's faces and spoke in the most dead pan voice I could muster up. **

"**I know I can." I said as she chuckled darkly and soon started walking towards the house. The rest of the family followed her and soon Edward's strong and protective arms came to wrap around me. I felt better already. I looked up at him and leaned my face against his blazer to stop the ice cold wind to stop from penetrating my skin anymore. **

"**Where are we going?" I asked finally relaxing in his arms. Edward kissed the top of my head quickly and soon he answered in a solemn tone. **

"**We are going to meet my father." a wave of darkness filled us all as we finally entered the Cullen household. **


	14. Meet the Devil

**Chapter 14. Meeting the Devil **

**Isabella **

Edward's home was insanely large on the inside and very intimidating. Edward was clinging harder to me than I was to him as Rosalie led us through the maze that was their home. I knew it was scary for Edward to be home even though we honestly didn't know each other as well as we would have liked. I knew enough to sleep with him, yes and start to fall deeply in love with him of course but if I had asked myself in all truth, what did I know about this man? Why was I even in love with him?

His money?

No.

His lifestyle?

No.

His looks?

No.

His status?

No.

So what was it about Edward Cullen that made him tick? What was it that I loved and adored and made my heard skip a beat? What about this boy made me gain butterflies in my stomach? Then I really thought about it. It was his charm, it was his smile, it was his heart and his generosity. It was his kindness and support, his forgiving heart and his wonderful personality. But I knew after this we'd really have to dig deep into each other. We would have to stop these childish little games with each other and stop trying to run off together like a couple of thirteen year olds and stop to focus on each other. I looked up at Edward when we finally stopped down the hall at a large wooden door with black brass door knockers the size of my head when I noticed the terror in his eyes. He was scared and I had never seen Edward Cullen this vulnerable in the entire time I had known him.

"Here we go." Edward said as Rosalie led us through what looked to be a beautiful library with bookshelves as high as the thirteen foot high ceiling. I gaped at the books of all kinds and at the wonderful smell of paper but when we finally reached the center of the room, Edward's grip grew even tighter. We had stopped to stare at Rosalie walking in front of this large leather chair and whispering. It was felinely like I was in one of those old fashioned movies where the man with the cigar turn around in his chair to glare at you then shoot you. Yeah, this was definitely going to be fun.

I heard a grunt form the conceled person and finally arose a man as tall as Edward, with the poise, grace and stature of him as well. When he finally turned I gasped at his beauty. The thing that shone out through all that beauty though, no matter how different form Edward's, was the exact same emerald green gaze that Edward had. This man was definitely Edward's father and anyone would know it just by looking at them.

Rosalie stood by her father's side with her cold gaze on us all, her arms crossed behind her back and her perfect eyebrow arched to glare at me. The man straightened his black pin-striped blazer and walked slowly towards us. His face revealed nothing, but like Edward, I could read him easily. Edward couldn't though because he always looked way too hard into things and twisted things into things they weren't. Edward's father was relieved I guess to see his son home and safe but as soon as his eyes drifted onto me, anger flared in a rant of fire.

"You brought a stranger? Into our home? Are you incredibly stupid?" His first word to his son were harsh and Edward flinched before looking down at me and holding me a little bit closer. I was angry now though. How dare he! I'm sure at some point his children's partners were strangers at some point. In fact I bet his own wife had been similar to me. I was angry and Edward was scared while his father, the most lethal looking person I had ever seen was going into a belligerent fit by now. Not a very good mix. At. All.

"Just because I'm from the outside, does that make me unworthy for Edward to love?" I asked in a cold tone and tried to shove off Edward's hold on me. Everyone was silent. Edward's father's glare was incredibly terrifying but I wouldn't let myself or Edward down. No one had expected me to speak up for myself but I knew better. I wouldn't let myself or Edward be belittled so easily.

"Yes." Edward's father said in a cold tone. Edward tried to pull me back to him but I twisted his grip off my wrist and stared at this man with my own glare. "You aren't good enough for him. I can already tell," he said trying to make a full circle of inspection around me. "I bet before my son came along you were some little white trash, trailer park common that ran around barefoot all day. I bet before Edward even bought you these clothes that you were wearing jeans and a tee shirt with some worn out old flip flops you had in your closet for the past four years." he said twirling a piece of hair from behind me with one cold finger. I stood still and watched him intently. He had it all wrong. I had worked my ass off for everything I had owned, I had loved with all my heart and been repaid in bruises and broken bones and blood and I wouldn't be judged by a man who didn't even know my name yet.

"You don't even know my name." I said lightly but my tone was already hinting the anger there.

"Excuse me?" the tone of his own was surprised that I had even gained the guts to speak. I wasn't. Edward gave a small gasp. He didn't know me well enough to know I didn't need to be protected one hundred percent of the time.

"You don't even know my name and yet you judge me!" I said looking him square in the eye. He was in shock. "I bet your own wife didn't know what you did until you married her." I said walking a few steps closer to him. He looked over my shoulder to his wife and shook his head with a chuckle.

"My wife came from a long line of killers, as did Rosalie's husband, and Jasper's wife. But Edward always has been the disappointment." his bitter tone let off as he looked over at Edward. I saw Edward flinch at this and my blood began to boil inside me.

"And yet you love him the most." I whispered in a tone so calm it scared even myself. This gained me a smack across my face, literally. It didn't hurt, probably because my cheeks were calloused to that kind of abuse after 15 years of it. I looked up, unmoved and saw this man's expression; anger.

"You think you can speak to ME that way? You think you can judge my family and myself as you see fit? YOU HAVE NO RIGHT! You hav eno authority! You are lower than dirt in this house!" his sadi spitting at my feet. His eyes held nothing but hate for me. I felt Edward try to touch me as his father turned away but I just shook him off and spoke clearly.

"And yet you think you have any right to call me common or trailer trash? Who are _YOU_ to say who I am? Or to judge _ME_? I love your son and I believe he loves me back and even if you hate me, I'll always love him. So you know what; I really don't give a shit what you think!" I screamed right at this man's back. I really didn't. I turned to walk over to a stunned Edward abut before I could reach him I was roughly spun around to look at Edward's father. He was panting with some emotion in his eyes I couldn't quite place yet. After a moment and his breath steadied, he nodded towards me and gave me a little grin.

"You have been through a lot, haven't you?" Edward's father said in such a soft tone, I thought he would go all mushy on me. But he didn't, he just grinned. I nodded in reply to his question and he looked towards a bookshelf. "As have I…" he said looking saddened for a moment but then looked back at me. From this close up I could definitely tell this was Edward Cullen's father. They looked so much alike, aside from the hair, that I knew this was definitely what Edward was going to look like in thirty years or so. He stared at me with an understanding then nodded at me in a way that said the one thing I had been waiting to hear all day long….

_Welcome_.

**Good? Yes…no…maybe so? Tell me how you liked it! Sorry it's been forever guys! Trying really hard though to update as fast and as much as I can! :D love you all!**

**READ & REVIEW!Love,**

**-wolfie**


	15. Finally Seeing Light Through the Dark

**Chapter 15. Finally Seeing Through the Darkeness**

**Isabella **

Edward was still a nervous wreck after everything. Even after Carlisle, his father, told Edward he approved and liked me a lot for my strong will and even showed me around his house himself, he was still a shaky as a Chihuahua! I tried everything; talking to him, holding onto him, kissing him…but nothing really worked and he was starting to make me scared.

"I hope you don't mind staying in Edward's old room with him, Bella." Esme said opening the door for me and Edward. She had led us to this room after Carlisle had said he needed some well deserved rest. Edward stared at me hesitantly and I smiled at Esme grateful for her hospitality.

"I don't mind at all. Thank you so much." I said before she smiled back and headed out of the hall and into another. When I finally noticed the room I gasped and smiled at how beautiful it was. The walls of the room weren't walls, but giant window that were as tall as the ceiling, allowing light to seep onto the beautiful mahogany wood floors and matching furniture. The bed was huge with auburn colored sheets and pillows hanging over it and a nude colored, sheer canopy draped over it delicately. The suitcases were in the corner of the room already so I didn't worry about that now and kept scanning the room. There was a lounge chair a few yards away from the bed and a vase full of sunflowers to add a bit of color to the room but on the east wall was the largest CD rack I had ever laid eyes on in my life…and then the baby grand.

I gasped and rushed into the room and read over everything, the CD's the name of the piano and when I finally grazed my fingers over the keys of the piano lightly and started to play _Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star_-the only song I knew how to play besides _Happy Birthday_-I finally heard the door shut and a huge sigh of relief come from Edward. I turned around to see him sitting on the bed in a way you would think an old man would try to sit. I walked over to him in a rush and stood in front of him to see him hanging his head low, his eyes hidden by his hair.

"Edward…?" I asked lightly crouching down and looking at him, I still couldn't see his eyes. Then I saw it, one single tear fell from behind his hair and onto where my hand was on his leg. It landed on the back of my hand and soon he was sobbing. Edward. Was. Crying. I had never even seen him sad and here he was falling apart. I crawled into his lap and buried my face in the crook of his neck and he wrapped his arms around me as he sobbed into my shoulder. Seeing the strongest [person in my life fall apart made me start to unravel and soon I was sobbing with him. I was sobbing for him, for my past, for the smack I had gotten and when I had held in the tears. I knew this was it…this was the time that we needed together and once I felt him hold me just a little bit tighter, I spoke.

"We need to talk, Edward…" I said as the words came out sounding horrible. I guess he took them the way they sounded because when he pulled back to look at me he was shocked. His jaw was slackened and his eyes were still red.

"I'm sorry about my father hitting you, Bella! We should've never come here but please, you really can't do-" Edward started but I cut him off with my lips crushing his. He kissed me back with love and urgency all rolled into one but I knew the love was all there most of all.

"I'm not leaving." I said as I pulled away for a breath. He leaned his forehead against mine but I knew he was still confused on what I had said a moment "We just need to talk and get to know each other a little better Edward, that's all. We love each other so much and yet we know so little about each other." I said calmly smiling up at him. He stared at me for a moment and then spoke in a gentle tone.

"Alright…what do you want to know?" he asked quietly and smiled up at me. I smiled back and crawled off his lap and onto the bed. Soon we were facing each other on the bad, face to face and soon we were finding out more and more about each other.

We were lying in bed facing watchtower, while I tried to go over all the things Edward had confided in me about. I looked through my brain as I stared at Edward's sleeping face and sighed in happiness.

Edward's favorite color was blue. He loved to play the piano and his favorite movie of all time was _The Eighth Mile_. Edward loved any type of music and told me that once when he was younger, his father took him to the beach with only him and his father and they talked and got ice cream and joked around, he said it was the best day of his life. He told me how the worst was the day his mother had been taken by the police and "Questioned" her on what their father's job was and how when she came home, she had blood and bruises all over her. Their father had carried her into the house with two black eyes, her skin gray and she had soiled herself since they hadn't let her go to the restroom and locked her in a room by herself for three days.

"Why would they do that to her? She didn't know anything, did she?" I asked looking over Edward. Edward was staring out one of the incredibly large windows and looked dazed sort of. I was worried about the answer…

"No, she didn't' know anything at the time about what my father was doing but I think she had pretty good idea since the marriage was set up between their parents and she knew what her family business was. But the thing that made my father so angry since then was that…my mother was pregnant when they took her." Edward said looking back at me with eyes so sad I thought he would cry again. I was shocked.

"W-what?" I asked in a shocked tone. He looked over me for a moment then sighed heavily and leaned in to press his forehead to mine and then cupped my face in his warm hands.

"Don't worry about it, Bella. Don't even think about it again. I'll make sure no one ever even touches you wrong…" he said giving my lips a chaste little kiss. I really hadn't been worried over it but now that I thought about it I understood.

Being with Edward came with consequences, it came with caution signs and even warning signals. If I was to be with Edward I had to be prepared for anything and everything that would be thrown our way. I would have to be ready to take hell or high water, I had to become one of them.


	16. Ripping Off The Angel's Wings

**Chapter 16. **

**Edward **

"You want to _what_?" I gaped in horror at her from the dining room as Bella helped Alice with the dishes from breakfast. Bella really did like this kitchen and she even insisted on making breakfast for our family, giving our cook the morning off. She made us all sit down at the table, like a real family, including my father, who never took orders from anyone until Bella came along. It's because he understood her hardships, I guess. She had made everything I could ever imagine and more and my father, I hadn't seen him so happy in a _very_ long time. Esme was beginning to fall for Bella, no matter what she said.

"She's beautiful you know…" my dear mother whispered into my ear as I watched Bella cook this morning from the kitchen counter she wasn't using. Bella was wearing a simple dark grey long sleeve with a v-neck and jeans that barely covered her bare feet that moved swiftly across the tile floors. I looked up and smiled at my mother, her statement was true and I knew it, staring at my wonderful Bella as she scrambled something in a pan.

"I know." I sighed still staring at Bella. My mother patted my back, knowing how in love I was with this girl.

"You can't get too attached, Edward." my mother said now staring at me with concern brimming her eyes as well as haunting terror. She was thinking of a memory. "For your sake," she said lifting a hand to touch my cheek in a motherly concern then continuing sadly and looking towards Bella, staring at her with concern as well "And hers." I contemplated my mother's statement for a while after she had left my side in an instant but then realized what she was talking about. If people knew that I loved Bella so much and people knew she was basically my most prized possession, she would be the link that everyone wanted that would put my family all down hill. Just like Esme. They hadn't gotten anything out of her though.

That's when Bella hit be with the bomb.

"I want to learn how to use a gun." Bella had said as Alice hummed some song from a movie beside her, drying the dishes.

"W-why? You don't need it." I said in a confused tone, walking up behind her now and wrapping my arms around me. "You have me." I said tightening my grip on her and nuzzling my face into the crook of her neck. She sighed and turned to look at me, wiping her wet and sud covered hands on a dish cloth. She was frustrated over something I saw no use in.

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure you know how to use a gun. Right?" she said leaning up against the counter with her little hand and I heard Alice chuckling. I turned my head away, not wanting her to see my face. I had known how to use a hand gun by the time I was seven. So yeah I knew how to use one, and I was pretty dang good with those suckers too. I didn't use them on a job much though because if anyone ever found the gun our legacy was probably go down the drain with all the other shit in the world.

"We all know how to use a gun, sill Bella! If he refuses to teach you I'll be happy to-" Alice started but I cut her off angrily, sending her an angry glare. Bella plus guns equals Bella dead! If you haven't noticed she is quite a bit of a klutz and she'd probably leave the safety off and shoot her foot or something. Not fun.

"Alice." I warned in a low growl, crushing Bella closer to me and Alice rolled her eyes before wiping the last of the dishes and walking out before I looked back down at Bella and saw her grimacing up at me. "Bella, you'll get hurt. I couldn't live with myself if an accident happened, just an accident!, and you got hurt in anyway." is aid pinning a piece of loose hair from her ponytail behind her ear then kissing her forehead lightly. She grunted angrily and shoved me off of her with what seemed like all her might.

"I'm not a child, Edward!" she said angrily turning from where she stood, a few feet away from me, and continued in a voice she had never used with me. "My father is chief of police for gods sake! I know how to use a shot gun just fine and a tazer and I took self defense classes for the past three years at his whim. I'm not defenseless against the world Edward, and I don't like how you treat me as if I am." she said huffing now, angrier than I had ever seen her with me.

I simply replied with the most stupid response in the world. "Oh." I said gaping at her. "Well if you can use a shot gun then why don't you know how to use the other guns?" I asked still as stupid as I could seem by now. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest and popped out her little hip.

"My dad was a lot like you." she said pointing at me then continuing in an imitation voice of her father. " '_No Bella, you're gunna shoot your foot! No Bella, a shot gun is just fine_!'." she said putting on this little pouty face then sighed and rolled her eyes. Yep, me and the Chief had similar thoughts when it came to my girl.

"Okay, okay." I said sighing in defeat and throwing my hands up to signal I was done for. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her, hating how much I loved this woman and how she made me submit like a stupid fucking puppy dog. I was _NEVER _like that before. "I'll teach you," I began and she smiled up at me happily. She didn't let me finish though. "BUT!" I said raising an eyebrow up and her face fell again, putting again. "You will never use the guns after learning how to use them unless it is an absolute emergency! Capiche?" I said lovingly kissing her forehead then pulling away to look at her.

"Spoken like a true mobster." she said lovingly back and got up on her tip toes to give my lips a chaste kiss. She understood.

I still had some authority in this relationship!…_right_?

* * *

"Bro you are such a sucker for her!" Emmet said punching my arm as Jasper and Emmet had fallowed me down in the basement where our shooting room was. I clicked the barrel back into the shell of the gun with my palm and rolled my eyes at him.

"As if you wouldn't beg on hand and foot, if Rose offered you one night in the sack." I said as I heard Jasper burst out into a fit of roaring laughter. Emmet scowled at me and turned to walk back up the stairs. I got him with that one alright.

"Hey Emmet," I heard Bella's familiar and beautiful voice say to my brother as he passed her in the hall and I aimed the gun at the target. I pulled the gun back though and laid it on the shooting box counter as soon as I heard her voice though. "What's up?" she said as he grumbled something under his breath and just moved past her. Jasper started to laugh even harder and then Bella finally came down looking at me with question in her eyes and pointed her thumb at the staircase behind her.

"What's up his butt?" she asked smiling at me and walking over slowly. I rolled my eyes and chuckled before speaking again and handing her the sound muffler head set and the bulletproof goggle glasses.

"He doesn't want you to learn how to use a gun." I chuckled and she rolled her eyes and scowled at me before putting on the things I had given her. I walked her over to the booth and she smiled up at me as I let her pick up the simple revolver. Her little hands shook slightly with the weight of the deadly weapon and I instinctively wrapped my hands around hers.

"This is a simple revolver, Bella." I said pushing her little index finger onto the trigger and her thumb pulled the safety off without hesitation. She did know what she was doing, but I still had to be careful. "Now the pullback might shove you back a bit, but I'm right here, okay?" I sad pushing my chest further against her back, trying to get as close as possible. God, she smelled good. No! _Focus_! I shook my head and spoke softly to her still.

"Steady your arm," I said as I saw her arms go stiff enough for her to stop shaking. "Take a deep breathe," she did as I said. "and release." the gun went off with a slightly audible _pop! _and she flinched away a little before looking up at the piece of paper holding the target and smiled. I looked up at I was stunned; her shot was almost perfect…on her first try!

"Wow…" she said letting the gun fall into my hands and smiled up at me. "That was so cool!" she squealed and ripped off her ear mufflers as I laid the gun back down gently, still gawking at her target. She was jumping around like a fourteen year old girl and I sighed. She was made for this.

"Try by yourself." I said handing her the gun now. She stopped and looked up at me in surprise. She hadn't expected me to say that. She smiled a smug little grin and soon shoved the ear mufflers on and picked up the gun. She repeated the steps perfectly and soon with another little pop, we looked back up at the target and it was right through the center of the bulls eye.

"Wha…?" I said stunned. Just…stunned.

"Told you so." she said winking up at me and smiling. I enjoyed these little times where she was happy. I wrapped my arms around her after I locked up the guns and she had enough rounds to tire her out for the day and kissed her forehead.

"You did great, Bella." I said as she sighed and smiled up at me thankfully.

"Yep, well, I learned from the best!" she said winking up at me again. I laughed and hugged her closer.

She wouldn't have to use that gun anytime soon. I'd make sure of that.

**Almost 100 reviews! WOW! Thanks guys! And I'm not even like half way done with this story! REVIEW MORE PLEASE! GOAL BY FRIDAY…115!:D**

**Lots of love,**

**WBL**


	17. Dragged Back Into Hell

**Chapter 17. **

**Bella**

I _had_ to be dreaming. I just had to! There was no way this could be happening to me again. _NO WAY_!

"_Do you have any idea what you have just done? You have basically sold your own fucking soul to these…these devil for thirty thousand dollars! Do you know how long this will take to pay back? WITH INTREST!" _I heard my mother's familiar but shrill voice scream at someone. It was dark now and I was in bed, my old room in Forks, but things around me were different, there was a doll house my mother had given me for Christmas when I was eight where my desk once was and my room was still covered and drowning in pink frilly things. A little girl's dream, but right now I was in a nightmare.

"_I could pay those fellas in a few weeks if I j-just win a few bucks at the casino!" _Charlie's drunken voice slurred.

_This was a memory, just a bad dream and I'll wake up soon. _I chanted over and over to myself as I lie there paralyzed and unable to move. I wanted to tell them to stop fighting and scream at my father for taking that filthy money but I just couldn't. I was stuck to the bed as if I were glued to the spot. This was very bad.

"_The casino_?" my mother's voice now intervened again. She was furious now. "_You have blown almost half our savings away at that godforsaken place and even some of the money we were saving for our own daughter's college fund! What makes you think that you will win a _dime_ after all this time!_" there was a long pause and my mother continued, in a much more solemn tone now. "_You don't know who you're messing with Charlie! These people are _killers_! They will stop at nothing to get back what they lent to you. You are putting our daughter's life in danger_!" my mother said on the verge of sobs now. I could hear her little hiccups and that's when everything was morphing before my eyes.

I was no longer in my safe little bed. I was in the back seat of my mother's car, listening to her as she sang some pop song on the radio happily. Charlie hadn't given the money back and I knew it, but this time I wasn't stuck to a bed, no I was stuck to the back seat paralyzed as I watched my mother start to move the car now out onto the highway. I watched the cars that moved by my window and saw the beautiful blue sky filled with perfect little white clouds above. It was perfect.

My mom had taken me school shopping for the whole day, making me feel like one of the happiest girls in the world and now as we drove back home to Charlie, mom stopped at a red light. She started to drive again, singing, making me feeling overjoyed to actually see my mother as I did that last final day…those last final moments. I had been counting how long it turn for the light to turn green again and as mom turned the wheel to drive again, I saw it. The shiny, black Mercedes Benz that sped forward, causing my mother to swerve a little then that's when I heard it, the shot that flipped the car and my world upside down. The blood had splattered everywhere from somewhere on my mother I never got the chance to see before the car was flipped over on the side of the highway, now.

"MOM!" I begged now as I was finally able to move. I knew it was going to happen. I had seen it a million times before but every time I couldn't stop her. I couldn't tell her to duck or just take the other turn. "MOMMY!" I screamed as I lay in the shattered and upside down car. I was trapped again and I couldn't escape.

_Blood. _

_So much blood. _

_It's everywhere. _

"Bella." I heard a soothing but muffled voice call my name now as I suffered in agony, not being able to see anything. Just beg for my mother. "BELLA?" the voice was getting clearer now and…louder.

"Bella, baby_, please _wake up! PLEASE!" the voice was so clear now I knew exactly who it was through the terrorized cries this person begged through. And that's when I shot up, screaming for my mother.

It _was_ a dream. Just a dream.

I looked around my surroundings now, looking around the familiar area and gasped for the much needed air my body was craving eagerly now. I was wet…sweating, maybe? I recognized the large shelf full of books and CD's, the beautiful mahogany woods floors and finally the person beside me. Edward was starring at me now in such utter fear that I couldn't even think to what he had heard and seen. It felt as if I had been thrashing around or screaming, from the soreness in my throat.

"E-Edward?" I whispered now. His beautiful hair was a mess from sleep and he had no shirt on, just his night shorts. My pajama's were drenched with sweat and I was shaking now from the cold and…fear.

He already had his hands placed on my shoulders but as he gazed at me I saw what I had never seen in Edward Cullen's eyes; terrorized fear.

"Bella?" he asked staring at me with a softer tone. I lost it, breaking down into his arms and sobbing so loud I'm sure the whole house heard me. I was surprised no one was up here right now banging on the door and wondering what all the screaming was over. Maybe since they were all mobster's they were used to blood curdling screams in the middle of the night. Judging by the look that had been on Edward's face though, I was totally wrong.

"I'm s-so sorry." I gasped through the sobs as Edward held onto me tightly now. He pushed back the large comforter that had been covering us and soon pulled me up to sit right in his lap. I sobbed and cried into his soft shoulder and let him rock me as his fingers roamed through my hair. I knew I was scaring him and he would demand an explanation but I didn't want to tell him the horror of my past. I didn't want to tell him that I had witnessed my mother be killed by terrible people.

"Shh, it's okay, baby. I'm here. I've got you, Bella and I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. _Never_." he promised through a soft but sincere tone that made me only sobs harder into his shoulder and chest now. I was crying so hard my body rocked with pain for the ridged position I was n and the hysterical shaking that was shaking us both now. My breath was erratic and soon I felt myself gasping for air as tears blurred my vision and I couldn't see anything. I was panicking. This isn't good.

_Blood. So much blood._

I couldn't breathe and soon I was gasping for air so hard you could almost hear my lungs squeezing and trying to capture any air available to me. I shoved against Edward now and my tears were now choking me, making feel as if I were now drowning.

"Oh my god." Edward whispered in horror as I began to thrash against him. My breaths were so shallow now I felt as if something were lodged in my throat. I wasn't breathing.

"Bella! Oh my god!" a blood curdling and terrorized scream escaped Edward as I felt him lay me down on the bed then run the short distance across the hall, screaming someone's name.

"HELP HER! PLEASE!" I heard Edward's fists banging on something as he cried in terror at someone…a wall…a door maybe?

Now that I was lying down the tears were running down into my hair and my neck and I could finally see as I was suffocating, my chest rising and falling so fast as my body shook with such an intensity the whole bed was quivering. I was going to die here, without Edward and I couldn't even find the courage to stop my own panic attack.

I had witnessed so many terrible things in my life…but Edward was the light at the end of the tunnel for me. He had made everything go from terrible to beautiful the moment I met him. I saw things as he saw them and I loved this man more than anything in the world. Why had I been so cruel to him? Why had I persisted on thinking that he didn't love or know me? I needed him to know that I loved him before I died but now as a breath only came every five or six seconds, I knew I wouldn't be able to do it. He would never know and this would be all my fault.

That's when I saw him. He was crying now, pinning my shoulders down as I thrashed with his knees and my arms with his hands.

"Carlisle! She's turning _blue_!" Edward screamed as he stared at me in such pain and agony I felt my throat constrict even more. I could see the black spots starting to appear in my vision now and soon I felt my eyes begin to roll onto the back of my head. "NOW!" Edward roared as I felt something being jabbed into my arm. Within seconds my body was totally relaxed and I could finally feel my breathing slowly start to return to normal. I was back but I didn't know how I had done it. One of my fits had never been so bad as to where I couldn't breathe…why had it been so horrible this time and how did I stop it so fast? Did my body just get tired and automatically stop? Was I dead?

That single question made me open my eyes immediately. The light above stung my eyes and for a moment I though I _was_ dead. You know, me seeing a big bright light and all. But I wasn't. My eyes soon adjusted and I was staring at Edward's horrified face followed by Carlisle's confused eyes staring and pating up a storm as I noticed the syringe hanging limply in his hand now, standing at my feet that dangled over Edward's bed.

"Is she a-alright?" Esme's familiar voice called from somewhere behind me. I couldn't see her but the worry was apparent in those three little words. She was a mother, a mother who knew fear and pain when she saw it. That was me.

"Bella? Can you hear me?" Carlisle's voice asked calmly now as he leaned over to shove Edward off of me and look straight into my eyes. He was stern now, no confusion or anxiety clouding his face or voice now. He needed me to speak but I couldn't, so I blinked a couple of times. What was going on?

"Good," Carlisle started and gripped my wrist to check my pulse I guess. How did the lord of a mob family know how to do this? Checking a corpse or something before he threw it into the Hudson river? I didn't want to think about this now. I was wondering where Edward had gone. I tried to tilt my head or even more a little maybe to see him but I couldn't and I didn't know where he was. "Her pulse is finally normal." Carlisle said to someone over my head and view. No one responded but Carlisle gave the person a reassuring smile before looking back at me.

"Bella you just had a very serious panic attack." Carlisle spoke in a monotone voice now but I could see the sincerity behind his eyes. "I gave you a very heavy tranquilizer but it should be starting to ware off in a few minutes so I need to know a few things." Carlisle said now giving me a moment to take it all in. A panic attack? What? I didn't have panic attacks. I just went into little fits sometimes but never like this one. I would tell him that after the tranquilizer wore off. "I need you to blink twice for yes, once for no, alright? Can you do that for me, Bella?" he asked as I blinked twice. _Yes_.

He smiled down at me the way Charlie used to when I had done something that made him very proud, like catching a huge fish on Saturday or something, then continued with the questions. "Okay," he said taking in a deep breath. "Do you have these fits often?".

Once: No.

"No?" Carlisle asked with a baffled expression. I stared at him for a moment before I heard Edward's voice come from behind me.

"She had one before we got on the jet!" Edward's voice said now and I could practically hear the light bulb going off above his perfect head. _Ding_!

Carlisle looked back down at me with a stern face and soon I felt my finger begin to twitch.

"Bella, honestly now, do you have these attacks often?" he said slowly as if I were totally incompetent. I rolled my eyes then blinked again. Once. NO!

When I was back in Forks I had almost never had them. It was only when I was younger but ever since Edward started to ask about my past and what my life was like and everything had been coming back to me…the fits returned. If Edward was right and I had one before we got onto his jet, then the last time I had one before that was when I was ten. A couple years after mom died.

"Alright." Carlisle said finally. "Then I take it you do not take any medication? Once for meds, two for none." he said before we started to get confused. I could feel my body now but I did as he said.

Two: no meds.

Carlisle nodded and sighed tiredly as I felt my mouth open and I spoke in a horse voice that sounded like nails on a chalk board.

"Can you get off of me now before I have to stick you with a tranquilizer!" I said as I heard giggles from behind me and then a couple of gasps. Carlisle simply smiled and nodded, backing away as I tried to sit up. Edward was finally rushing to be in front of from the sounds of his footsteps before engulfing me in his warm embrace. I was still sopping wet from my own sweat and shivering from the cold now, not fright. I hugged his torso back tightly and I pressed my cheek to his bare chest.

"Are you alright?" I whimpered up at him as I caught his beautiful gaze in my own. He laughed a little through watery eyes and a wry smiled appeared on his lips before pressing them down to mine.

"I thought I had lost you…" Edward whispered as he pressed his forehead to mine, closing his eyes. I sighed heavily and bit my quivering lips, making sure I wouldn't break down again. No more tranquilizers for Bella, please.

"Never." I gently replied and placed a cold hand onto his beautiful cheek. He sighed in content, but we were rudely interrupted by someone clearing their throat. We didn't let go of each other but both looked in the direction we assumed the person was. Carlisle was standing with Esme now, her dressed in a black silk robe that flew down to her ankles. She had been asleep and was now looking very tired but still concerned for me. I didn't look at her longer than a moment though, scared she may be upset that her son had fallen in love with a _freak_.

"Bella, do you think you will be alright now?" Carlisle said, wrapping a gentle arm around his wife. I could see how much he loved her, adored her. It was incredible and I couldn't help but smiled before nodding and leaning my head against Edward's chest and feeling his chin rest on my head.

"I'll be perfect, now. Thank you, Carlisle." I whispered as I hugged my arms tighter around Edward. He was so warm, yes, but I needed him. Edward was my hero and if it weren't for him I knew that right now I would be gone. I loved Edward so much that it hurt and I didn't care anymore if I had to become a killer, shed blood and tears for him, I didn't care if I was killed. I was with Edward and I wasn't going to push this. We loved each other and that made everything so much clearer now.

"_We _will be just perfect." I said looking up at the man of my dreams. Edward smiled gently, my favorite crooked little smile, and nodded in reassurance.

"Goodnight, then. If you need anything again we will be right down the hall." Carlisle said leading Esme out the door and soon closing it. I sighed in contentment, still in Edward's arms and I heard him whisper.

"At least his medical degree was good for something…"

**Yes. Okay so I just want you guys to know some stuff about Bella. As you have all discovered Bella suffers from Severe Panic Attacks, which cause the body to basically shut down because the mind has gone into lockdown! Not fun. It is a real disease but it is mainly caused by PTSD, or Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Thus, Bella's dream causing a trigger in her brain about her mother's death. **

**Bella's mother was killed by a killer family…anything sound familiar? Dun dun dunnnnn! Hehe! Anyways….next chappie, new stuff about Edward comes out just like some new stuff has come out about Bella! Woohooo!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**Love you all!**

**-WbL**


	18. A Little Piece of Heaven

**Chapter 18. **

**Edward Cullen **

I refused to think about the other night. I refused to see Bella's beautiful little face turn from pale to almost purple right before my eyes. After we had changed the sweat soaked sheets and given her a warm bath to not only sooth her nerves but also get her warmed up, I placed her in a pair of my old sweatpants and a old ratty tee shirt of mine that I still had from when I was like fifteen. She had a limited supply of pajamas with her so I didn't mind and I think we both certainly didn't mind the avoidance on the subject of what had just happened. She didn't want to bring up what had happened and I didn't even want to think about it, so everything here was a mutual feeling.

It wasn't hard to get Bella back to sleep but since it was almost morning I knew I would need to shut all the curtains so she could get some rest, as would I. As I walked over to grip the large curtains I could hear Bella's terrified screams while she dreamt still in my subconscious, the horrid gasping and wheezing noises she made as she struggled for breath and above all the way she cried. When Bella cried, my heart broke. I slammed the curtains together furiously and then took a deep breath as I cleared my head of all those things. This wasn't going to affect anything between us, I wouldn't allow it. I looked over my shoulder to make sure all the screams and horrid sounds were just in my head and saw Bella lying on the bed happily curled up on her side.

I sighed in relief at the fact that she was alright for the moment when I noticed Bella start to stir. My heart stopped, thinking she may be having another nightmare again. I would be ready this time if she did, though. I watched her carefully for what seemed like only moments until I saw her arm reach up and heard her little whimper of contentment as she began to wake up. Relief washed over my tense muscles and I felt the smile start to creep over my lips. I walked over to Bella now as she began to sit up. She looked beautiful with her hair all tangled and my tee shirt hanging on her body limply. She was far too small to be wearing something of mine.

"Good morning, beautiful." I said crawling into bed beside her and pulling the sheets over us now. She smiled her beautiful little smile and I sighed in joy. God, she was beautiful.

"Good morning." she giggled back at me. I lifted my hand to touch her cheek to make sure this was all real. To make sure what had happened last night was real and that she was okay. She was perfect, just like before. I was kissing everywhere on her face that I could manage to place my lips, her nose, her eye lids, her cheek…anything as she laughed her little angelic laugh beneath me. Her laugh made the horrors of last night fade away from my mind. Everything that had worried me was gone and nothing but this, right here, with her in my arms mattered.

"Edward!" she giggled as I began to kiss her neck, practically hovering over her little body now. Her little fingers were locked in my hair and the other hand rubbing my back lovingly while I placed little open mouth kisses on her neck.

"Yes, my love?" I asked playfully looking up at her. I knew what parts of her were most sensitive and she was way too ticklish not to notice what I was doing. She laughed at the face I was making at her, fish lips and all, begging for a kiss. She was rubbing her index finger and thumb over my cheeks when she leaned up against me, love and passion filling her chocolate colored eyes, and gently pressed her perfect little lips over my own. She was here. She was alive. She was moving. She was pink, not blue and lifeless. I closed my eys and lifted my hand to cup her cheek in my hand. Our lips meshed together as I felt her little tongue flick across my lower lip. I sucked her bottom lips between my own gently before she pulled away and I let out a slightly irritated grumble.

"I'm starving." she giggled hooking her arms around my neck, and right on cue, I heard a little growl escape her stomach. We both laughed at how perfect her body had timed it and soon I was lifting her off the bed bridal style, her squealing about how she could walk and had two very capable legs. I wasn't about to let the chance of holding Bella in my arms slip me by though. I was walking towards the door with her in my arms, now a bit more calmed as she rested her head on my shoulder in defeat when I heard her squeal.

"What now?" I laughed as I looked at her. She was starring down at her body and started kicking her legs frantically, causing me to set her down or else I would drop her. She rushed towards the drawer I had placed some of her clothes in and she pulled out a pair of white denim cut off shorts and a blue v-neck tee shirt. I loved blue, almost as much as I loved black on her.

"I _cannot_, go out in front of your parents dressed in pajamas! Your pajamas for that matter! How would it _look_?" she scoffed at me as she ripped off the things I had placed her in last night to reveal a pair of white panties and a black bra. I felt my lips twitch up into a smile as I ogled her body but all too soon she was fully dressed and pulling her long, curly locks into a high ponytail. I laughed and rolled my eyes as I followed her example and changed out of my night pants and slipped into some jeans, noticing her ogle me just as much as I did her. I pulled on a white v neck sweater. I was comfortable and so was she. It was Saturday anyways, my parents would probably be eating with their jeans and comfortable clothes on too.

"Are you ready now?" I asked playfully, picking her up into a hug. She laughed as I spun her a bit then rested her feet back down. She nodded in response and soon we were downstairs, being greeted by my family all sitting around in the kitchen in their Saturday clothes. Alice was the first to spot us, naturally.

"Bella!" Alice said jumping off of Jasper's lap at the table and pulled Bella into a tight hug, causing Bella's hand to slip out of mine. "I heard about last night," I wasn't surprised at all. Word around here traveled fast. "Are you alright?" Alice's eyes filled with concern now but as soon as Bella smiled and nodded she instantly went back to herself.

"Looks like we got a little weirdo on our hands!" Emmet sang with a mouth full of pancakes, mocking Bella playfully. Bella rolled her eyes and came back to snuggle into my side again. I wanted to run over to my best friend and beat him over the head with the skillet that was on the stove beside him, but Rosalie beat me to it, smacking her fiancé over the head with her hand. "OW! _Rose_! The fuckin' hurt!" he whined rubbing the back of his head. "I was just playing and Bella knows it." he grumbled to himself as Rose walked over and Emmet went back to eating his pancakes like a child that had just been scolded.

"I'm glad to see you are alright, Bella." Rosalie said with a bit of concern and warmth actually coming form her own voice. This was the first thing that actually shocked me today. It went quiet for a minute as Rose and Alice cleaned up and Emmet and Jasper talked animatedly about some football game that was supposed to be on tonight when I noticed my parents weren't here yet. I held Bella a little bit closer to me now and spoke gently across the kitchen towards my sister.

"Hey, Rose, where's mom and dad?" I asked as Bella looked for their answer as well. Everyone froze. No one was going to answer soon but I knew it wouldn't last very long and I was right.

"We, uh," Emmet interjected a bit more seriously now. "Had some company drop by this morning. They are entertaining them in the garden." Emmet finished giving me a look that gave off nothing but warning. Bella wiggled under my tight grasp but I didn't let go as I tried to decipher what message was hidden behind Emmet's gaze. What was going on.

"well I need to find Carlisle and thank him for last night. I never eally got to do it properly last night." Bella said clearing her throat and walking towards the back door. Alice and Rose tried to stop her but it was too late, she was already outside.

"It's Tanya! They are outside with TANYA!" Alice squeaked as I felt my throat constrict at the sound of her name. Tanya and I had a…history that I hadn't told Bella about yet and I wasn't sure what would happen if she should find out from someone else other than myself.

"Fuck!" I gasped as I darted for the back door that Bella had gone through. She couldn't have gotten far. As soon as I hit the back patio I heard them, they were right there on the porch eating fruit and sipping tea, my father, my mother, Ezra, Tanya's father and Tanya.

"Bella, this is Tanya. Tanya, Bella." my mother's calm tone said gently but I could hear the strain in her voice from the awkward situation.

"Hello Bella. I'm Tanya," Tanya said standing up to reveal a light pink sun dress as he hair was pulled back into a perfect ponytail.

"Edward's fiancé." Tanya finished and the whole world seemed to stop.

**CLIFFY! Mwahahahaha! Anyhow…I hope you guys enjoyed that little bit of fluff between Bella and Edward but now it is onto more serious stuff between the two. A lot of things are going to come up from both their pasts, a lot of things are going to get confusing but it will all make sense…eventually! Haha!**

**Anyways thanks for all the reviews guys! It's so awesome to know I have great readers but now I am sort of in need of assistance. **

**IF ANYONE KNOWS HOW TO MAKE A BANNER FOR A STORY PLEASE TELL ME HOW To DO IT BECAUSE I WANT TO MAKE ONE FOR THIS STORY! **

**Thanks a million guys! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Love,**

**WbL**


	19. Shooting Down The Damned

**Chapter 19.**

**Isabella Swan**

"W-what?" I stuttered out like an idiot. From the moment I had walked out and seen her, I thought she was gorgeous, just like the rest of the Cullen's but I could also see that she fit in perfectly with them. It was little things, her posture, her confidence, the lethal look of a killer in her pale blue eyes. She was definitely one of them and she took advantage, form the first moment she laid eyes on me, that I wasn't.

"Fiancé. We are arranged to get married." she said untangling her hand form mine and spoke as if I were stupid. I pulled my hand back as if I had been electrocuted and stumbled back a few steps before catching myself and staring at Carlisle and Esme who were refraining from any type of eye contact with me. So it was true? Edward was cheating on this girl with…me. She was so pretty, with her shiny, strawberry blond hair, perfect skin, perfect hair and the body of a super model. I was a home wrecker. Just some washed up waitress from a Podunk town in the middle of no where. I was nobody to this family.

"Y-yeah. I know what it…m-means." I said feeling the lump in my throat start to grow larger and larger. I wasn't going to freak out like I did last night. No. I wasn't going to be weak anymore, but I felt weak. Weaker than ever.

"And you are…?" she asked looking me up and down from head to toe. That's when I noticed that I was a bit under dressed to be interrupting their little brunch or whatever they call it. I cleared my throat as I tried to suppress tears, not wanting to cause a scene in front of everyone here, when I spoke.

"Oh," I whispered, plastering on my best waitress smile Bertha had taught me to do even when I was having a bad day at the Diner. "Just a friend of the family. I'm a friend of Rose and Alice's." I said trying to pour as much false sweetness into it. She smiled up at me, a little bit brighter and sighed in contentment.

"How lovely!" she giggled gently. "And how long will you be staying, Isabella?" she asked gliding into her seat a little bit more gracefully. She didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve to be cheated on…no girl did and I didn't deserve to be used and lied to.

"Oh, I'm leaving today." I said feeling tears begin to well up in my eyes, but I kept a smile on my face the whole time. She smiled even brighter now, with a hint of smugness and relief in her eyes when I saw her gaze begin to divert from me to someone behind me.

"Edward!" she squealed and leapt out of her chair and ran to him. He had walked up behind me not a second ago and now she was in his arms. Not me. He lied to me and used me…he had treated me like I was something special but now I was just some chick he used to screw before he got married. Everything came crashing down on me as I saw them together. But as I looked at them, her in his arms, the only thing I could think was, _they look perfect together_. Maybe we weren't meant to be…maybe being loved and held like Edward loved and held me wasn't true and only existed in fair tales.

"If you'll excuse me." I whispered as the tears were already flowing freely down my face. I ran past the happy couple and back into the kitchen, once the door was closed behind me, I let a huge sob erupt form my chest even though the rest of the Cullen's were all right there in the kitchen. I was already humiliated enough and now to rub it all in my face, there was everyone, staring at me with so much pity in my eyes, I felt like that girl with the white apron on. I ran as fast as I could past them all, ignoring their calls towards me and rushed up the stairs, tears blocking most of my vision. By some grace of God, though, I made it to Edward's room, slammed the door and locked it before rushing to the closet and pulling out any clothes Edward had put in there for me.

"Bella?" I heard Alice's familiar voice call from the door after knocking a couple of times. I felt the sobs begin to let up a little but the anger was bubbling up so bad I could practically feel the hatred rising through my body.

"GO AWAY!" I screamed as my voice cracked slightly and I kept pulling out clothes from drawers. I found a pair of flip flops in the closet and slung them on after finding a suitcase and shoving everything in, not caring if it wasn't folded. I realized that Charlie would be really mad when I got home, I would have missed almost two weeks of school and my job at the Diner…well I would have to beg for that back just to help pay for the bills. This made my sobs a little bit more over the top. I gave up everything for this guy and he just throws all these lies in my face. He said he loved me and cared about me…even called me Mrs. Cullen and his wife to his servants but none of that mattered. I was just a whore to him. God, I even gave that asshole my virginity! I was so stupid and now I was just going to be another washed up teenager who lived with her parents and struggled to pay rent.

"Bella…please wait. Edward just needs to explain-"

"I SAID LEAVE ME THE _FUCK_ ALONE!" I roared now, as I slid into my black leather jacket. I was still sobbing but I knew I needed to get out before Edward came up and got me even more riled up. He wanted a bitch, I'd show him a bitch. There was silence at the door for a moment and I walked into the bathroom, grabbing my toiletries before a loud bang came at the door now. Alice had probably gone to get Emmet. I was furious.

I threw down the little bag of things I kept in the bathroom and stormed over to the door before screaming at the top of my lungs.

"LEAVE. ME. _ALONE_!" I screamed, sure my face was probably bright red now, like those cartoon people got when they were mad. This made the banging stop and soon someone was speaking.

"Bella! Bella, open the door! Please!" Edward's familiar voice called form beyond the door. He was pleading, which broke my heart but I was so angry I didn't care anymore. that's when I heard _her_ voice.

"What's going on, honey?" Tanya's sweet little voice asked as I listened to them.

"Tanya, just…go the fuck away, okay?" he barked at her. I rolled my eyes and raced over to the bed and grabbed my bags from the bed. I was going to pull out my cell phone to call a cab from his bedside table, pulling out the drawer when I saw the silver and black pistol lying there next to my phone. If he wouldn't move…I would make him move.

"Bella! Baby, please open the door! I can explain." he said in a gentler tone that just made me even more upset. "_BELLA!_!" he roared, now. He was letting his killer side out. The dominant part that controlled everything. The man who would do whatever he had to get what he wanted, and apparently right now, he wanted me. Even though he already had someone who probably loved him.

I tucked the pistol in between my shorts and the flesh of my skin, shivering at the cold metal of the gun when I noticed his voice was growing angrier and she was still there.

"Why is she in _your_ bedroom, Edward?" she was becoming a lot more demanding now and I could tell his aggravation from the both of us was getting to him.

"Tanya, I _swear_ to god!" he said in an exasperated tone before screaming at her. "I don't love you! Didn't you get that when I took back my mother's ring? You CHEATED on me. Now go _fuck yourself_, or even better, get out of my god damn house!" he screamed at her. I didn't understand what was going on but it didn't make sense and my anger was clouding everything. Not a great mix.

"Bella…Bella, please, baby. Open the door." he begged as I stormed over to the door. I had already called for a cab while he was screaming at her so it would be here once I got downstairs. I pulled the bag over my shoulder and made sure my other hand was on the gun. I ripped open the door and pulled the gun out of my shorts, aiming it directly at Edward's perfect little head. His eyes grew wide and he took a step back, staring at the gun, now.

"Get the _fuck_ out of my way." I growled angrily as I cocked the gun, my finger steady on the trigger. I could shoot the wings off a fly and he knew it.

"B-Bella." he stuttered for a moment. "Please, wait. Let me explain some things to you." he said holding his position, block my exit. I was firm, still waiting for him to move. "Please…" he whispered.

"I love you." his voice was so calming and as I locked gazes with him I noticed he was sincere, tears gathering up in his eyes. I felt tears of anger, sadness and hate start to pour from my eyes. I hated him for this. I hate that Tanya bitch. I hated it all.

"You used me." I said shaking now, and he could see it from the gun shaking slightly. He sighed and his posture was starting to relax a bit now. He knew I wasn't going to shoot him.

"I didn't Bella. You know I would never do th-"

"Then why did she say those things? Was I just a screw, Edward? Is that all I was to you!" I asked as I felt my arms start to fall from the weight of the gun. His eyes were so sad now, not pity, but sadness was filled and I saw his hand start to lift up.

"No," he whispered shaking his head and leaning in a bit until the gun was fully pressed to his shoulder now. "You _were_ never that, Isabella Swan. You are the love of my life. She was just some girl my parents tried to shove me on since I was born. I didn't want it Bella. I never did. I want you and only you." he whispered now, and caressed my face with his hand. I sighed and gave in, leaning into his hand and dropping my bags and arm, with the gun still in my hand.

Edward sighed gently grabbed the gun from my hand and shoving it into the back of his jeans. I was leaning on his chest, sobbing lightly when I felt his arms wrap around me and pick me up so I was in his arms bridal style. He kicked the door closed behind us and sat down on the bed, with me still on his lap.

"Why didn't you tell me about her?" I sniffled into his shoulder as he rocked me back and forth, holding me tight to his chest. He sighed and shook his head from what I could feel.

"Because it's apart of my past I really hate to bring up, my love." he whispered, his lips still close to my ear.

"Just tell me what happened with her." I growled, looking up at him through narrowed eyes. He looked down at me, shame filling his eyes along with annoyance and shook his head.

"Tanya's family are in the same business as my family are, they are great allies with my family. When I was born and Tanya were born, it was just plaine knowledge that we would be put together, so that we could carry on the business together. They didn't have nay sons to marry off to my sister's so it didn't matter for them." he said rolling his eyes.

"I thought I really did love her, Bella, I will admit that and we even dated throughout our first few years of high school but then she cheated on me with some punk she met at a bar. So I called off the engagement, my parents agreeing, and then I met you…" he said looking down at me before kissing my forehead. I shook my head and spoke, still a bit confused.

"You still could have told me, Cullen." I said turning away from him. He pressed two fingers under my chin and forced me to look at him.

"I didn't tell you because she was never important enough to bring up, Bella. You are the only one who ever mattered." he whispered before pressing his lips to mine. I sighed in defeat and closed my eyes, enjoying the kiss for the moment.

"I love you." he whispered, pulling away for a minute. I looked up to scan his eyes and saw he wasn't lying.

"I love you more." I whispered and lifted my hand to touch his cheek. He smiled and then sat me up, a stern look coming over his face.

"Don't you ever pull that crap again with a gun! You could have killed yourself!" he said standing up and pulling out the pistol from his pants and shoving it into the drawer.

"Well I wasn't pointing the gun at _my _head." I grumbled under my breath. Edward chuckled and smiled at me.

"Bella, I need to explain some things to you, alright?" he asked gently kneeling down in front of me. His eyes had seemed to grow somber again and it didn't seem like whatever Edward was going to tell me was not going to be all that great.

"Alright." I sighed and pressed my hand to his cheek, trying to calm him as best I could.

"Things are going to get dangerous, Bella, now that people know you are with me. I'm sure the police know now, in fact I'm positive they will try to badger you…but Bella I am going to do everything in my power to keep them away from you." he whispered, his eyes filling up with an emotion I didn't recognize.

I just nodded because I did understand what was going on. Being with a man who did what Edward did was a dangerous life. He had enemies, people after him and people who even wanted to kill him but no matter what, I would be there for Edward. I was going to stand by his side even if it meant I had to take a bullet or get beaten. I knew I had someone who loved me and no one and nothing was going to come between us.

**OH YEAHHH! Don't be fooled people, Tanya is going to come up again very, very soon but it's alright…Bella's going to straighten the bitch's ass out! Hehe! **

**So review and tell me how you liked it! **

**Lots of love,**

**-WbL**


	20. The Devil Wears Stilettoes

**Chapter 20. **

**Isabella Swan **

"Buy _why_?" I whined up at him like a two year old child. Edward was going on another job for a couple of days, which meant…well, no Edward for a couple of days. Edward was getting dressed when I heard him chuckle at my question. He was buttoning up his long white collared shirt as he spoke.

"_Because_," he said mocking my child like whine of a voice. I rolled my eyes as he laughed and went back to his normal voice.

"I just have to, my love. There is some really good money for all of us in this job and we need the money for later, so just go back to bed, baby. I'll be home by Monday." he said pulling on his black blazer and leaning on the bed to give me a chaste kiss before pulling away to grab his suitcase he used for "_business meetings_". I really didn't mind Edward's line of work anymore but the part of him being away from me so long…it hurt and _really_ bugged me. I mean if he ever got hurt on a job, I would probably be the last to know. If the cops got him…he'd be locked up for life and I couldn't handle that.

"I love you." he said now leaning in for a much longer and sweeter kiss..._holy baby Jesus in a basket, he has soft lips_. I sat up a bit more to gain more of him, but it was too late. He was already pulling away, I frowned, almost pouting as he readjusted the suitcase in his hand and winked at me before heading for the door.

I contemplated just letting him walk out without hearing my retribution to his last few words towards me but thinking of Edward being gone for so long, possibly getting hurt, and leaving like that…it killed me.

"I love you more." I whispered back, feeling the tug at my frantic heart. I did love him, more than anything. I have to admit, he was pretty forgiving about my whole pointing a gun at his head ordeal yesterday and I tried to make it up to him but he needed to make up a few things to me as well; one word: Tanya.

I didn't know a lot about this girl and I hadn't pushed it on Edward yet because I was feeling pretty guilty about the gun thing but I would push it when he came back, in fact, as soon as he left I might just have a little discussion with Rose and Alice. That should be fun.

As Edward opened t he door to our room he stopped and looked over his shoulder one more time.

"Bye baby." he whispered before winking and starting out into the hallways. _He's saying goodbye forever_ my subconscious whispered but I mentally smacked my subconscious and shook the thought out of my head. He'll be back, he always comes back.

I sat in bed for a few minutes, contemplating on whether I should stay in bed or get up and go talk to Alice and Rose for a bit about some questions I knew Edward would never answer for me. _So I guess we are waking up_. I threw the covers off my body and placed my feet on the cold wood floor as I bounded over my closet. I slipped into my favorite pair of distressed jeans that Edward had one of the girls at Saks pick out for me. I smiled at the memory of Edward totally ignoring the pretty hostess and holding me tighter than life when Antonio arrived. I pulled on a white tank and an easy black and white checkered plaid button up. I didn't bother with shoes because I knew everyone considered this their home and it wasn't like it was weird not wearing shoes in your own home. _This isn't _your_ home_, my subconscious just wouldn't shut up today and it was starting to piss me off. I shook that thought out of my head as well and grumbled to myself in frustration as I pulled my hair up into a ponytail.

I walked downstairs a little too eager to meet up with Alice and the rest of the family. I really needed some answers and if Edward wouldn't give them to me, then I definitely wasn't going to sit around and be ignorant to everything, no. I was going to get some answers even if I had to torture it out of Alice.

As I walked into the kitchen I saw Esme cooking something that smelled like waffles and sausage and I smiled, remembering my own mother and how she would make the strangest things. I remembered this one time I came home, starving from a day of school and my mom wanted pizza, since dad wouldn't be home. She pulled out a sheet of the pre-ready pizza dough and then started to grab everything out of the fridge and just shoved it onto the mushy, white substance on the stove. It was actually really good…

"Bella!" Alice snapped me out of my train of thought and I looked up at her, now leaping off of the stool she was sitting on at the counter and dancing over to me with her graceful walk. She was barefoot as well and in a tee shirt and jeans so that made me feel a bit more comfortable around everyone.

"Good morning!" she squealed as she hugged me lightly, gripping my hand gently. It was almost as if she were trying to comfort me through this greeting. I smiled down at her warily, not understanding why I needed the comforting. Did she feel bad about the Tanya thing? Was she still upset about me yelling at her yesterday?

"Good morning…" I said unsure if I should be happy or…confused. Which I was.

Esme smiled up at me gently, the smile my mother used to use when I was sad or upset. It was a reassurance and something to help me get through the day. I missed having a mother…I missed _my_ mother and seeing Alice and rose and the guys interact with such a lovely and wonderful person like Esme…it only made me miss my mother that much more and I hadn't really missed her this bad since a few years after her death. I had learned to move on…I had to take care of Charlie.

"Where is everyone?" I asked looking around for crazy Emmet, half expecting him to be at the table with Rose, who was sitting in her normal spot reading the latest issue of Vogue and sipping on something steaming in a little tea cup, and shoving a stack of waffles that Esme was making into his mouth.

It was silent in the kitchen for a heartbeat, everyone's eyes settling on me with sadness, but they resumed their positions. Esme pulled out a new stack of waffles for all of us while Rose set down her magazine and tea cup and Alice shook her head and looked up at me with sad eyes.

"Everyone went." Alice was looking down at her bare and perfectly manicured feet while she said this.

"Well," Rosalie said standing up and moving to the kitchen area with Esme to grab a large and fluffy waffle. "At least all the _boys_ did." Rose sounded like a sulking child and Esme just sighed in exasperation, obviously this topic had come up many times this morning, while I was upstairs with Edward before he left.

"Rose, please don't make this morning worse than it probably already is for poor Bella." Esme said glancing at me for a moment. I looked at them all, still confused at to what they were talking about and Alice looked up at me with sympathy in her dark eyes.

"Are you alright, Bella?" Alice asked taking my hand in both of her little ones. I looked at her confused and wondered what on earth she was talking about. Did I looked really upset today or something?

"Yes, I'm fine." I answered in a baffled tone. "Why?"

"Well," Alice pursed her lips for a moment then patted the top of my hand and wrapped her arms around herself. "the first time they leave on their own, without us," she closed her eyes as if it were some horridly painful memory.

"It's the worst feeling in the world." Rosalie finished for Alice, staring off into the distance at some wall beyond me. Her eyes looked pained and tired all at the same time. I didn't understand what they were feeling and the silence and sadness in the room was so thick I could practically cut it with a butter knife.

"I trust Edward." I shrugged and walked over to Esme who was setting out plates of waffles, sausage and other breakfast food out on the counter for us with a slightly shocked look on her face as she looked at me, searching for something I'm sure I didn't have.

"S-so you aren't scared." Alice was stunned as she sat back down at the chair at the bar. I looked up at her, dazed at to what she was trying to get at, while I popped a strawberry from the crystal platter Esme had set out, into my mouth. I took a deep breath , placing my hands on the bar counter, bracing myself almost.

"Hasn't Edward been doing this for most of his life? Killing people, I mean." I wasn't going to tiptoe around these people. They knew what they do and they weren't ashamed of it by the way they acted around everyone and treated average people…me even, before they really understood who I was.

Esme stopped dead in her tracks, though, from cleaning dishes, when my last sentence came out and Rose's face tightened into a firm glare towards me.

"Yes." Alice breathed as I tried to let the tension that was building up in the room roll off my back.

"Then why would I be scared?" It was a rhetorical question but when I saw Rose stand up and walk over to the bar, with her breakfast in hand and sat down next to her, I knew my question would be easily shot down to size.

"Because, Isabella," Rose's tone was icy and flat, as was her glare towards me. "Edward and the boys are going to wipe out one of the largest opposing crime families to us, today. The people they are after could _easily _kill them." she said causally as she took a bite of her syrup drowned waffles.

"Rosalie Lillian Cullen!" Esme gasped at her daughter in horror and came to my side in an instant as I felt my knees automatically turn to Jell-o. She placed her arm around me gingerly and looked at my now ashened face with a sincerely concerned gaze.

"You aren't supposed to say stuff like that, Rose!" Alice squawked at Rose as she just shrugged her shoulders and patted her hands together, as if trying to get crumbs off her hands. I could see Alice's eyes tearing up with worry for her fiancée and I knew it was hard on her, even though this definitely wasn't the first time he did something like this.

"She is acting as if nothing is going to happen to them, so why beat around the bush with it?" she asked glaring at me with anger now. My mouth was dry down as I tried to breathe through my mouth for some unexpectedly and greatly needed oxygen.

"Rosalie, how would you have felt if someone told you Emmet was basically walking to his own assassination, the _first time _he went on a mission without you?" Alice squealed, tears running down her eyes now. Rose looked up at my probably greened face now.

_Walking into his own assassination? _What did they mean? Where was Edward? Was he alright? Why was he going if there was a chance of dying? Why would he want to leave me all alone?

"A-assassination…?" I gulped out as I felt my knees buckle beneath me, but Esme caught me easily. Alice rushed to help with me form her mother and they both led me to sit at the dining room table. I gazed outside the glass doors and large windows of the kitchen area and pictured Edward getting shot…dying. I tried to shake all these thoughts out of my head but it was impossible, they had already planted the seed and now I was going to be a mess for the rest of the day.

"Sorry, Bella." Rosalie said in a flat tone, obviously not meaning one word falling off her tongue, as she threw her plate into the sink and exited the kitchen area. She was just a bitch like that, I guess.

"It'll be alright, Bella." Alice soothed, gripping my hand as Esme shook her head after Rosalie and grabbed a plate, filling it with everything she had set out on the bar counter top for us to dig into. As she walked back she placed a tea cup full of coffee before me and the plate of food next to that. I eagerly picked up the teacup and took a few sips of the coffee Esme had mixed with sugar and a little bit of sugar.

"It _will_ be fine, honey." Esme said sitting on the other side of me and pushed a loose strand of hair behind my ear. She reminded me of my mother more and more by the second.

"Mr. Cullen even went with them, this time." Esme said smiling at me carefully as she referred to Carlisle. I thought Edward said that Carlisle never went on business anymore, he just sent the boys out for him. This must be a big deal. It was silent for a moment as I stared down at the beautiful food Esme had made for me. I decided I should eat something before I threw up or…passed out or something. I took a few bites of the delicious waffles then set my fork back down.

"I know what will get our minds off those stupid boys!" Alice said standing up giddily, Esme and I staring up at her in bewilderment. "SHOPPING!" she squealed in utter joy of the thought. I groaned in protest and her face fell.

"I hate shopping." I groaned out in horror. Alice rolled her eyes but let me be after that, knowing I shouldn't be put through anymore horrible torture today, and went to go find Rosalie. I leaned against Eme a little bit and closed my eyes as she pressed my head against her shoulder, loving, and began to stroke my hair gently.

"Edward will come home to you, Bella." she whispered gently as I felt the lump in my throat begin to cause me to wheeze slightly and stinging tears begin to form in my eyes. "You made him come back to life, you know." she said in a fatter-of-fact tone. I looked up at her, probably looking utterly broken and gazed at her, confused now. She laughed lightly and ran her gentle fingers through my hair.

"He hated this life, Bella. I'm sure he still does but when he saw that his sisters were in love, with his best friends…it made it just as bad for him. Edward had always been so cold towards anyone who wasn't apart of the family. But, you Bella." she said lifting my chin up to look at me with gracious eyes. "You brought my son back to life. Thank you." she said hugging me now. I was stiff for a moment, not sure what I should do but gradually accepted the hug and pulled away after a moment.

She stood up after that and began to head out of the kitchen, while I decided to stay and sit for a while. I stared out the large glass windows that almost filled the entire walls and contemplated the situation before me. Why hadn't Edward told me he was going on such a hard job? I sighed and leaned back in the wooden chair, starring out into the four or five acres of beautiful garden and green grass outside. I listened for anything to comfort me but only heard a distant and infrequent breeze blowing against the windows, causing them to creek every now and then.

"Bella, we are leaving!" Alice called from beside me. When had she gotten here?

"W-what? Where are you going?" I asked baffled at her sudden announcement. Were they going to join the boys, maybe? If they went, I was going too.

"Shopping, silly!" Alice cooed in delight and smiled down at me in hopefulness that I would join her. Not if hell froze over.

"Oh, have fun." I said crossing my arms over my chest and leaning further into my chair, making it obvious I was not going with her and had no interest to. She frowned down at me and sighed before waving back at me and heading out. I knew Esme was probably going to go with them so I would be alone most of the day.

Great, alone to wallow in worry and self loathing for forgetting to ask about Tanya.

The girls had been gone for a few hours now and being alone to worry all by myself wasn't as great as I had expected it to be. Yeah right.

I decided maybe a movie could get my mind off the whole situation with Edward, Tanya, Rosalie…everything, so I walked out into the living room where the large 58 inch hung on the wall with the large DVD collection shelved underneath. I rummaged through old French films, Disney Princess films-obviously bought by Alice-and finally came across some horrendously cheesy looking mob movie. So much for getting my mind off of things.

After I popped the DVD into the Blue Ray player-only the best for the Cullen family-I pulled on one of the blankets that were lying on the couch and wrapped myself in it.

As the opening came on, it wasn't anything I didn't expect: bullets, blood and dead people everywhere. I wasn't really paying attention to the movie and soon I started to doze off when I heard the door bell ring. I shot up hearing the ending song to the movie playing and I looked at my cell phone beside me, checking the time. How long had I been asleep? My cell phone read 5:15pm and a text from Alice popped up as soon as I opened my phone.

**Going out for din din with mom and rosie! Don't wait up. **

**xoxo**

**Ali(:**

I rolled my eyes as the front door bell rang again and I got up from my comfy position on the enormous U shaped couch. I threw my cell phone down and walked over to the door, my feet hitting the cold floor with light claps as I rushed over. I didn't bother to look to see who it was before I opened it and automatically regretted it.

"Hello Isabella." Tanya's familiar and bitterly sweet called as soon as I opened the door. She was smiling down at me as I stared up at her, utterly baffled and in awe of her. She was beautiful, I will give the bitch that, with her supermodel body covered in tight black jeans and a black turtle neck that was equally as tight as those jeans. Her strawberry blonde hair was pulled up into a messy bun with tendrils falling into her face and I felt like calling up Edward this very moment and screaming at him for not telling me his ex was basically the hottest woman alive!

"T-Tanya." I stuttered and straightened up, leaning against the door now. Her eyebrow cocked up and soon a smirk was crawling up onto her perfectly lip glossed lips.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" she said crossing her arms over her chest and smirked down at me as if I were utterly stupid. I narrowed my eyes towards her and spoke sharply now.

"No." I answered bitterly, causing her smirk to fall into a bitter grimace. "Edward isn't home." I said starting to close the door in her face but I felt her hand slam against the door, causing the door to stay open. Her eyes blazed with fury and I just stood there, glaring back at her, daring her to pull anything on me. She may be apart of a mob family but so was I now.

"What do you want, Tanya?" I asked in the sweetest tone I could fake. She took in a deep breath and plastered on a sickly sweet smile back. She knew we were playing a game and we could both play this game pretty well. She cocked her head to the side, hand still on the door and shook her head before speaking in a low tone.

"I just came to warn you." she said gently removing her hand form the door and placing it on her hip as she still smiled, but it didn't touch her furious eyes.

"Oh?" I said humoring her with my sweetest and most innocent tone I could bring up.

"Yes," she let hr tone slip for a moment, showing that it was angered but she cleared her throat and started again.

"Yes, Isabella. I would just like to let you know that you have no idea what you are getting into with Edward." she said smiling her Miss America smile at me.

"Well, thank you Tanya but I think I will be just fine with Edward." I leaned back against the door and smiled at her through narrowed eyes. "I mean, he isn't with you now. Maybe it will be different now that he wants to be with _me_." rubbed it in just a bit that he didn't want her anymore. So basically it translates into: _He's with me now, bitch. Back off. _

"You're a sweetheart, though, for your concern." I said smiling up at her again. "I'll tell Edward you stopped by." _yeah right_. Her face mutated back into fury, her jaw setting, eyes narrowing and lips pursed in aggravation.

"I may look sweet, Isabella, but don't get it wrong." she said in such a furious tone I had to hold back my cringe. "I will get him back…and I will not hesitate to kill you." she said in a furious tone but I just glared back at her. She would not scare me. I refuse to let her intimidate me. She turned on the heels of her insanely high back stilettos and strutted back to where ever she came from.

"Have a great day!" I called back to her in a bitterly sweet tone that mocked hers and rolled my eyes as I closed the door behind me.

Today had turned out to be such a great day. _NOT_!

**Hehe! Sorry I took a break guys but it was only for a few days! I tried to make this chapter longer-ish because I am going back to school tomorrow and I might not be back for like a few days so this is just to hold you over! Love you all!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!:D**

**-WbL**


	21. Black Blood

**Chapter 21. **

**Edward Cullen **

I hated using guns, but at this point, rings wouldn't help me worth shit. Emmet was somewhere close to me while dad and Jasper were settled below us on the ground. I hated being up on the raptures as well, like Emmet and I were planted here in this docking warehouse that we knew the Volturi's met every time they had taken someone down in the killing game. My father knew this was a risky job to take, not only would we be served assured retaliation by the rest of the Volturi family we weren't paid to kill tonight sometime in the distant or near future, but almost every killing family in Seattle who were on the payroll from the Volturi would come after us too. But we weren't the one's who wanted them dead. No, the Vladimir's-the largest killing family in the world who comfortably resided in Romania but worked in the U.S.-wanted them dead and there was 2.5 billion dollars in it for us. Pocket change for the Vladimir's.

We knew no one would be here for at least another fifteen minutes so I readjusted in my spot, my jeans allowing me to move easily down the thick metal rafters that were framed with heavy metal netting in front of my ace. I was lucky enough to have enough room in the tight area I was in to get a suitable sized hole for me to place the nozzle of my sniper rifle through. As I closed one eye and looked through the night vision target tracker I instantly thought of Bella and the day we spent downstairs in the shooting arena. She had practically been born to do stuff like this with her perfect aim and lethal shooting skills. Maybe she could join me sometime. _What? Why would an angel like Bella ever want to be apart of this lifestyle? _my subconscious screamed at me. It was right, I couldn't make Bella a killer like I was. I was already going to hell and I surely wasn't going to drag her there with me.

"Hey!" I heard Emmet's voice hiss at me through my earpiece and I looked to my right, catching his incredibly large shadow maneuvered in almost an identical position as my own a few yards away.

"What?" I growled so low I knew the ear piece would even have trouble catching it.

"Focus, bro. I know you miss Bells," he started in an empathetic tone. He knew when I was getting off track and even I knew I was in serious need of brain control right now.

"And I'm fucking worried as shit about Rose, but if we want to get home without a bullet in our head and money in our back pockets, you gotta focus." Emmet made sense. If I wanted to get back home to Bella ALIVE and make sure that Bella would be safe along with my sisters and my mother then I would have to put them all out of my mind at the moment and only focus on the fuckers that would be here any minute. I set my jaw and pushed all thoughts of Bella out of my mind.

"Got it." I ground out through grit teeth and settled the barrel of the gun onto my shoulder as steadily as I could. This was going to be an easy job but the retaliation was going to be the bitch we would have to put up with.

As I started to concentrate on lowering the volume of my anxious breaths I heard the large two story high tin garage doors open a fraction, letting in a few darkly shadowed silhouettes that were surely the guards of the Volturi.

_Wait. Don't be too hasty, wait for dad's call and then shoot. Don't be an impatient motherfucker right now. _I chanted to myself mentally. Jasper and dad were down below, hiding somewhere they knew the guards wouldn't look. We had practically been handed the keys to this place by the Vladimir's and it really wasn't hard to go unnoticed because the Volturi were a bunch of cocky fuckers. They knew no one dared to go against them in fear of severe retaliation but today they were bitterly wrong. I had told Bella we would need the money coming from this job and that it was a job that didn't even need to be mentioned but the truth was, this was the big one and 500 million dollars didn't even begin to scratch the surface of how much I had accumulated over the years but the more money I could get before retiring and living my life with Bella, the better.

"On my count." my father's voice called to me through my earpiece and I snapped out of my thought and focused into my night vision piece and got a great close up of Aro Volturi himself as he sat down at the large marble table with gaudy metal chairs before him.

"I got the head." I whispered into the earpiece, referring to Aro. I had the best and most reassured shot out of everyone and steadied my finger on the trigger.

"I've got the blonde." Emmet mumbled in reference to Caius Volturi. Jasper had Marcus Volturi and dad had all the guards and the rest of his gang of thugs.

They were talking about something, the Volutri's, or someone they had killed recently when my father's voice rang through my mind.

"NOW!" he hissed as I took the shot. Aro wasn't the only one to be killed and he certainly wasn't the only one who was dead in that instant. When we were told to do our job we all shot at the exact same time, allowing the retaliation of the guards no time to shoot back, but some how, Carlisle had missed someone apart of the guard, a couple of them actually.

"FUCK!" Emmet shouted a little too loudly, giving to guard who was still alive a chance to predict where we were. I couldn't take a direct shot as the silhouette moved but apparently my night vision lens shone off the moonlight, giving our target the perfect spot I didn't see the gun in the person hand but soon I heard the one thing a person in my business never wanted to here.

_POP!_

I was thrown back a little from the force of the bullet that punctured my right shoulder but I didn't hesitate to take the shot, ignoring the burning pain in my arm. The person who shot me was dead within seconds but another set of shots rang through the building as my father and Jasper shot down the last guard.

"Edward!" I heard Emmet's voice call to me from the ear piece. I could feel my entire shoulder becoming engulfed in warm liquid as my vision started to become spotty and I heard him shuffle over to my spot loudly. It didn't matter how much noise he made right now, everyone was dead.

_Bella. I have to get home to Bella. _My mind screamed at me. I needed to get back to her. I told her I would be back, I promised her!

"Ed!" Emmet said as I rolled over onto my back, dropping my rifle beside me and tried to focus on my brother's now fuzzy face that was twisted in worry and terror from what I could tell. "Stay with me, bro!" Emmet yelled smacking me slightly. I was trying to keep my eyes open as long as I possibly could.

"_Bella…_" I groaned out in agony. The burning in my shoulder was killing me and I could still feel the warm liquid spill all over me at an alarming rate. It hit an artery! Fuck!

"That's right, Ed. You gotta get back to Bells. Stay awake." Emmet said, lifting me up with a heavy grunt and flinging me over his shoulder.

"What's going on up there?" my father hissed in a cold tone through the ear piece.

"Edward's been shot." Emmet growled angrily through the earpiece as he walked down the stairway we had come up with me slung over his shoulder, probably dripping blood all down his back.

"SHIT! Get him down here, now!" my father ordered in an anxious tone. I couldn't keep my eyes open much longer as Emmet set me down on the cold concrete floor splattered with blood.

I could hear my father's footsteps rush to my aid and as his angered and worried expression looked over my shoulder and the moonlight lit up I could finally see a blurred version of my wounds extent. My whole right side was soaked in blood, no wonder I was getting drowsier and drowsier by the second.

"Hold this." my father handed something to jasper and didn't hesitate to push his fingers around the bullet wound in a harsh matter.

"AGHHHH!" I screamed out in sheer agony. Carlisle didn't yield at my screams of pain but just sighed and spoke in a monotone voice.

"It skimmed a minor vein but didn't do anything really bad, but he definitely needs a transfusion. Let's get back home. NOW!" Carlisle hissed at Jasper and Emmet. Carlisle had graduated form medical school and could have been the world's greatest doctor in my opinion if my grandfather hadn't been killed a few years after my father's graduation, leaving him basically soul responsibility of the entire establishment. My father could have turned down the responsibility but he knew the consequences of that. It wouldn't be anything like what would be coming after what we had just done here, but there were people that worked for my grandfather. People who had families just like my father's. People who had mouths to feed and people who needed the income that was provided by the business of killing.

Emmet didn't hesitate to lift me over his shoulder again and lead me back to the car that was strategically placed behind the shed and large dumpsters outside.

"I gotta get home…back to…Bella…" I panted out as the world was becoming darker to me. Emmet laid me in the back after tearing off my jacket and wrapping it around my wound, trying to cease the bleeding.

"We'll be home soon, Ed. You'll see her soon. Just stay awake." Emmet pleaded as Jasper sped out of the hiding spot we had achieved.

"Em," I rasped out and gripped his sleeve tightly because he sat next to me.

"Yeah Edward?" Emmet asked and stared down at me with anxious eyes moving frantically over my body and face, trying to see if I was in pain. I was but this was important and I needed to tell him before I passed out.

"Dad, you too." I said a little louder over the loud roar of the speeding car. I couldn't distract jasper from his position at the moment and it kind of didn't relate to him at the moment.

"What?" My father said looking over the passengers seat to stare at me calmly, his eyes that mirrored the color of mine, showing he was actually not so calm.

"If I don't make it-"

"Edward don't be stupid, the bullet didn't hit an artery and-"

"Dad I wouldn't be bleeding this bad if it just skimmed a vein! It had to have hit SOMETHING!" I growled at my father. I wasn't stupid. His face turned back into shame and Emmet stared at my father in a worried and panicked manner. Carlisle gulped back what looked like tears and blinked at me before trying to reassure me. I cut him off.

"If I don't make it," I said closing my eyes for a moment, fearing never seeing Bella again, but I gulped back the pain and kept going. "If I don't make it, tell Bella I love her and wire her every cent in my account alright. Make sure she has whatever she likes and enough watchful eyes around her all the time…and tell her…" I said feeling tears of both pain and agony start to fall from my face as my father's face twisted and pain and Emmet just gawked at me, obviously surprised that I could keep my self so coherent. I must admit it was taking everything I had left to stay so awake at the moment but I had to.

"Tell Bella, that I want her to be happy. Tell her she deserves that, she deserves to be happy. And I know I already said it…but tell her I love her…and she was the _only_ thing that brought me back to life." I rasped out through hot, thick tears. Everyone was silent as I stared up at the roof of the car, thinking of Bella's beautiful face. Those dark brown orbs filled with joy as she laughed, the light splash of freckles that covered her nose and cheeks and her hair that flowed everywhere when she laughed. I loved her so much…

"I will, son." Carlisle croaked out and placed a gentle yet firm hand over my own that rested over my chest. I looked up to stare into his eyes and saw it was the truth. He was my father but this one gesture proved that for once in my life, he was proud of me and loved me even for all my flaws and resistance for this lifestyle. He loved me no matter what.

"Yeah, bro. I promise too." Emmet said from beside me. I nodded at him in gratitude and felt something start to consume me, pain maybe…but mainly it was unwelcome darkness as I drifted off with visions of the only woman I would ever love as much as I did floating through my mind.

_Goodbye, Bella. I love you…_

**EDWARD! NOOOOOOO! Mwahaha! Cliffy cliffy cliffy! Hehe! Review review review and tell me how you liked it! Some major dram is coming up! Sorry it took me a while to update guys! SCHOOL SUCKS and I am unhappily, I'm back after a wonderful two week break!:D**

**Well I gotta go and write some more!Mwah!**

**-WbL**


	22. Save Me From The Flames

**Chapter 22. **

**Isabella Swan **

"Bella, come on! You have to eat something!" Alice coaxed as I sat at the table, legs pressed up against my chest and heels hanging onto the edge of the wooden chair below me. My black sweats and baggy, white v-neck was keeping me comfortable and calm from the agony and anguish of not seeing Edward but now stupid Alice was trying to pop my comfy little bubble and shove some day old Chinese take out down my throat. Oh yeah, real appetizing.

I hadn't told them about Tanya yet, but I was planning to. I was planning on telling everyone as a whole when the boys got home later tomorrow morning. I'm sure Carlisle wouldn't be too happy about her little threat against my life and I knew Edward would be utterly enraged. I chuckled at my little fantasy of Edward opening the door to an expectant and love-struck Tanya and pulling out a gun, blowing her away with ease.

Geeze, I'm becoming more of a mobster everyday!

"Alice, buzz off!" I hissed through a glare, shoving her hand out of my face. She looked hurt for a moment but just rolled her eyes and looked over my shoulder towards her mother, expecting Esme to force feed me herself. I knew Esme wasn't like that, she was gentler and much more persuasive, even with death threats.

"Bella, honey," Esme cooed and placed a light hand on my shoulder. I looked up to notice her sitting beside me with that motherly look of hers and I sighed, a sad and strangled sound. I had been trying to hold back tears of worry since last night. Sleeping alone without Edward nowadays was harder than anything in this world and utter agony on my poor heart that ached for him more and more every second.

"I can't, Esme…" I heard myself croak out, tears burning the corners of my eyes. Her eyes turned from motherly to saddened and almost grim. She pulled her gentle touch to fold around my shoulder and held me close to her, laying her head on my own as her hand warmed my arm.

"It's alright dear." she shushed as my tears began to spill and my sniffles started to emerge. "_He'll_ be alright. They always are." she giggled lightly and kissed the back of my head wit the lightest of kisses. I hadn't remembered what it was like to have a mother for years. Losing my mother at such an early age…hurt and made you forget what it was like to be held in a motherly way, have someone to talk to that you knew wouldn't tell a soul, and treat you with love. Charlie had treated me with love, yes, but not the way Rene or Esme have.

I had called Charlie a couple of days ago, after the incident with Tanya, and got basically what I deserved.

"Where in the HELL are you?" Charlie screamed in horror over the cell phone. I had been alone, watching some sappy movie about a father and daughter overcoming poverty after the mother leaves and remembered I had practically ditched my own father in the middle of the night to run off with a boy from the mafia. Oh yeah, my dad would be so happy with me right now.

"Dad-"

"Do you have any idea what I've been going through! I can't file a report on you because you are eighteen and you have a right to go and do whatever you want but god dammit, Bella!" oh no, I wasn't Bells right now. I was Bella. His tone changed now.

"I lost your mother Bella and it was all my fault…I can't bear to lose you…" I could hear his voice breaking into a million pieces as my heart followed. I loved my dad more than anything and I had just forgotten that in between finding Edward-or rather him finding me-and the work load of caring for Charlie. I had broken my back every day in order to make sure my father was alright every day of his sorrow filled and broken hearted life but I did it because I don't think I'd forgive myself if I didn't.

"I'm sorry dad." I whispered, trying to hold back tears.

"Bells," I felt a weight lift off my chest as he used my nickname.

"Where are you, honey? I'll come and get you. Did someone take you? I knew you shouldn't have walked home from the diner every night!" he growled through the phone.

"No dad." I rolled my eyes at his over reaction, but I understood. He was worried and Charlie would also do anything for me.

"I'm fine." I whispered, knowing I wasn't really fine at the moment. I could tell Charlie wouldn't see through my lie though.

"Well then where are you?" his voice had grown angry and worried again.

"Dad I…" _I met the love of my life! _"I just needed some space. I needed to get away from Forks for a little while…I'm sorry I didn't tell you…I just couldn't take it anymore." I lied. I was surprisingly convincing. I could even convince myself I was a good liar at the moment.

"Oh really?" Charlie asked, still skeptical even though I just gave the greatest lie in my life.

"Y-yeah." I said as if I were confused. I was a total BS-er now!

"Well Bertha said you ran out of the diner that night with a Cullen boy." Dad's voice was so toxic and cold I swear he could hear me flinch over the phone.

"Well…" I started. "Kinda…that too." I whispered as if I was trying not to be heard at all.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" Charlie roared over the speaker. Charlie apparently knew about the Cullen's choice of employment.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW DANGEROUS THEY ARE!" he was rambling on and on in his anger and I just rolled my eyes, just being threatened a few hours ago by Miss Mobster 2010, herself.

"They are very nice people dad." I growled in minor frustration. Everyone feared them and, in all truth, there really wasn't a reason to…unless you did something to piss them off.

"And you, above all others should know I can take pretty good care of myself." I referred to the perfect aim I had when it came to a gun and the three years of self-defense courses Charlie had forced me into form the age of fifteen. He thought it would be best since he was the chief of police and all.

"That's not the point, Bella." Charlie sighed in exasperation. I knew it wasn't the point, I was just trying to buy myself some time.

"I'm sorry dad." I tried again. I really was sorry but I needed him to turn to mush or he would go to CNN saying a huge family of killers just decided to up and kidnap me or something. That wouldn't be too good for the Cullen's.

"I can believe I'm saying this." Charlie grumbled with another tired sigh.

"Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yes daddy." I mumbled in my best little girl voice. He was gone now.

"And you won't come home?" he asked in a broken hearted voice. My heart was shattering as we spoke.

"I will in a few weeks, Dad. I promise. I just want to spend a bit more time with them." I spoke in the most soothing tone I could muster, trying to make him calmer about this entire mess.

"Alright." he grumbled and took a minute before speaking again.

"I love you, Bells." Charlie never said those words unless he thought it was a goodbye, or it was my mother he was speaking to. He used to tell her that he loved her every twenty minutes…he loved her so much.

"I love you too, Dad." I sighed in a gentle whisper.

"Call me if you need anything." he said in a much harder and serious voice. I chuckled at the return of the Charlie I knew.

"I will, Dad." I leaned back into the couch and smiled as I made my promise I intended to keep. After saying our goodbyes I hung up the phone and went back to watching the depressing movie, switching back onto The Godfather.

As Esme stood in the kitchen, now, me now coming out of my own little memory, I tried to wipe the tears away from my face gently. I missed Charlie, yes, but I missed Edward more than anything right now. I needed him here, with me and I would tell him that as soon as he got home. Maybe I would even beg for less jobs at the feet of Carlisle. Carlisle had a soft spot for me, and I with him. We both had similar struggles in our lives and we knew what real pain felt like. It didn't matter if he said no, but at least I would have tried.

I smelled the wonderful scent of _real_ food-and not that frozen take out crap-fill my nose as I thought up my new little plot to keep Edward home with me and my head snapped up in an instant. Esme was standing at the stove, cooking something in a large pot, humming a lovely melody. I rose from the chair at the table and walked over to the kitchen's bar to sit at one of the tall bar stools, leaning my cheek on my fist.

"Anything wrong, dear?" Esme asked as I noticed what she was making; spaghetti and meatballs. My mouth watered in an instant.

"I just forgot what it was like to have a mother…" I whispered as my mouth and brain filter had stopped working apparently. Esme's face snapped up in shock but in an instant it smoothened out into sorrow…almost into grief…for me as she went back to stirring the noodles.

"I once lost a child, Bella." she spoke through blank eyes focused on the pot before her. "Did you know that?" she was looking up at me now, that bleak and haunting looking now centered on me. Edward had told me about what happened with the police…when she was pregnant.

"Yes," I whispered as I averted my eyes back to my lap. I heard shuffling in front of me but kept my eyes down, scared of what her reaction may be. Hurt, anger, sorrow? I couldn't take it if I saw Esme down…I'd break down in tears again.

"I think you are the angel that was sent to fill that void in my pained heart, Bella." Esme's gentle and loving voice cooed, her hands gripping my shoulders lightly. I looked up to see her eyes filled with love…for me.

"And you brought my son back to life." she laughed, her beautiful face lighting up with every word and every giggle. "You really _must_ be an angel." she soothed and leaned forward to kiss my forehead in a motherly fashion.

I understood now. Esme considered me the child she had lost and I considered the mother _I _had lost. It was as if we were both each others saviors sent to each other by a wonderful god that just happened to throw in my prince charming, riding in on a silver, shiny Volvo!

Esme pulled me into a deep, loving hug as tears began to flow for the millionth time today. I held onto her for dear life and felt my sobs begin to rock my own body. She was sent to me to protect me and be the one person I needed most in such a hard time in my life.

"Now," she sighed happily and pulled away to beam down at me with her gorgeous smile of hers.

"Would you like some-" she was interrupted by a loud crash from the living room and an ear shattering scream. "ESME! BELLA!" I heard Carlisle cry out as Alice's undeniably terrorized scream overcome my thoughts. Esme's face automatically fell and a look of horror filled her beautiful face as she pushed away from me and ran out of the kitchen in an instant. I stayed frozen, just listening. I wanted to move, but my body lock up on me, thanks to my stunned mind.

"OH MY GOD!" Esme screamed in horror.

"BELLA!" Carlisle roared again as I began to hear sobs and hurried shuffles erupt from the living room.

_Why do they need me? Edward promised he would come back alright. He never breaks his promises. Never. _My subconscious tried to soothe but it only caused my body to become that much more ridged.

"Bella!" Emmet's breathless voice came from the doorway of the kitchen with tear fogged eyes and…blood all over his white shirt and hands. He was tired looking as tears threatened to escape his face, lower lip trembling so hard I though he would erupt in a fit of sobs right there. He didn't. His face told me everything.

"No." I whispered breathlessly, as if someone had kicked the wind out of me. Emmet looked down at the floor for a moment but looked back at me with hard eyes.

"He needs you Bella." he spoke so firmly I thought I would flinch away, but my brain still had my body in lockdown. I felt my heart start to speed up and my breath start to follow. This wasn't the greatest time to have a nervous, physco breakdown but my body was taking control.

"Please." Emmet begged now, hand outstretched towards me. That did it for me. I launched out of my chair and ran as fast as I could past Emmet and out into the living room to the most horrifying scene I had ever seen in my life.

Edward was lying on the floor, blooding covering him everywhere as he mumbled something, his face ash white and crimson from the blood. Carlisle was beside Edward screaming at my bloody prince in an agonizingly hard voice, telling him to stay awake, to keep breathing…to stay alive. Esme was screaming in horror on her knees, holding Edward's head in her lap. She had already lost one child, and she was loosing another one right before her. Rose was frozen at the bottom of the stair case, just staring at Edward on the floor, a few feet before her and Alice was rushing in and out of random hallways, bringing things back to Carlisle, one was a large black bag you only saw doctors carry.

"_Bella_…" I heard a low and breathless groan over everything else. I looked around for a split second, wondering who was calling me but when my eyes finally focused, I saw it was…Edward. His beautiful green eyes were focused on me as I just...stood there. He was alive!

I ran as fast as I could and shoved past whoever was in my way, falling to my knees at Edward's side. I hesitated for a moment, trying to see where I could touch and noticed, as Carlisle worked over my love, that it was a bullet wound in his arm.

"Bella…you're here…" he grumbled as Esme steadied his wobbling head from moving side to side. I smiled down at him through tear filled eyes and nodded as I leaned down to place my forehead on his. I was trying to be as gentle as I could be.

"I'm here, Edward." I ran my fingers gently through his bloodied hair. "I'm here." I croaked out in a painful whisper. Carlisle was doing something that made Edward's face twist in pain for a moment but then ceased as Edward looked back at me.

"I," he was panting as he spoke. "I love you, B-Bella." he was trying to speak even though I knew it was too strenuous for his weak body.

"Shh," I tried to soothe as my tears began to fall onto his beautiful face. "I love you too." my voice was strained but I knew he could hear the truth practically seeping from those few words. I felt his good hand lift up to stroke my cheek with such a loving touch I felt my sobs deepen and erupt loudly, even though I was trying so hard to stay calm in front of him.

"Please…don't cry…Bella." he panted through every word. I felt myself chuckle through my tears and just pressed my nose against his lightly, skimming my lips over his.

"I'm sorry." he whispered as he tried to return the kiss and I pressed my lips to his, giving him what he wanted.

"Shh," I tried to shush him again. He really shouldn't be speaking. "You came back to me. That's all that matters." I pressed my lips into his harder now, knowing that I needed this kiss and was probably being a selfish whore by forcing myself on him when he was on death's door. He eagerly returned the kiss, though. His lips were soft against mine, but just as needy as I felt and tasted his warm breath caress my face.

"Bella," Carlisle's voice was soft but stern as I looked up at him, reluctantly averting my gaze from Edward's. "I need to get the bullet out. It may be the only way to stop the bleeding." his voice was smooth but his eyes were the polar opposite of what he was trying to mask. He was worried and terrified for his son's life.

I hesitated form my hovering over Edward, protecting him from any harm that may come, but eventually pulled away. Carlisle pulled out what looked like a really long, metal stick that you only saw in doctor's office's and ran a small and foul smelling rag over it. His gaze locked onto mine as he centered the stick at Edward's now very visible wound and spoke in a low tone.

"You better hold his hand, Bella." he whispered gently. I nodded and quickly gripped Edward's good hand in my own. His hand was limp as his panting grew faster. I quickly looked back to Edward, only to see him gazing at the stick placed right above his wound in horror. Carlisle looking at Edward, silently telling him what he was going to do and then, without another breath, stuck the rod into Edward's wound.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Edward screamed in pain as his hand clamped down on my own. I grit my teeth and flinched at the pain of his grasp, but let his anyways. He was in so much more pain than me as Carlisle wiggled the stick in his arm.

"GET IT OUT! IT BURNS! _GET IT OUT!_!" Edward roared as his poor body writhed beneath me. Esme was holding his shoulders down with a strength a woman that looked like she did couldn't possibly obtain. Carlisle didn't listen to Edward's pained pleas for another few seconds and I leaned my head back down to press my forehead to Edward's.

"He's almost done." I whispered as Edward's bloodied tears of pain ran down his face and he bared he teeth, trying not to scream again.

"CARLISLE!" I roared after a few moments and glared up at him. It couldn't be taking this long and Edward was on the verge of passing out from such a large amount of blood loss.

"Got it!" Carlisle gasped out as he pressed around the edges of Edward's gaping wound and pulled out a bloodied, copper bullet the size of the tip of my pinky finger. I let out a breathy laugh and looked back at Edward, my smile falling as soon as I saw his eyes closed.

"NO!" I screamed out in horror. "Edward wake up!" I tried to shake him but he wouldn't open his eyes. He was so pale.

"Hold his arm Esme." Carlisle said as I felt him do something to Edward's arm. Esme did as he said and I spotted something from the corner of my eye. I looked up from Edward's ashened face to see Carlisle holding up a bag full of blood. "He's going to need at least three of those." Emmet's shaky voice chuckled from behind me. He was on the edge of the staircase, holding Rose's shaking body. This was the first time I had ever seen Rosalie so…vulnerable and scared. For her brother.

"He's going to be alright?" I asked breathlessly and shocked as I stared at Carlisle. He looked up at me from the bag and nodded with a small smile.

"Yes, Bella. He just passed out from loss of blood. He's going to be just fine."

He's going to be just fine.

**NOT DONE YET! KEEP READING! REVIEW! Tell me how you liked it!**


	23. A Little Heaven, In The Middle of Hell

**Chapter 23.**

**Edward Cullen**

The ache in my arm was nothing compared to the ache in my chest. Sure, the pain in my shoulder felt like someone had jabbed me with a million flaming knifes but my chest…my heart, hurt about a million times worse than that. I kept seeing images of Esme weeping above me, Carlisle's scared eyes and Bella. Seeing Bella stand there with her pale face, as if she had seen a ghost. It stung to even think about her leaning over me as I screamed out in pay. She was hurt seeing me like this and I had made a vow to myself the day I first saw her, that if any fucker dared hurt Bella, I would make sure a bullet was placed right through their scull. I was the one that hurt her, though, and I knew killing scared her a little. She was so fragile and beautiful…so pure. I couldn't force her into a life like mine.

I felt my body relax slightly as I finally allowed my eyes to open. Keeping them closed only meant the reoccurrence of everything that happened last night would keep flashing through my mind, and I couldn't take that anymore.

As my eyes adjusted to the light above me, I started to recognize my own surroundings. The large wood post that held up the canopy above my bed, the painted blue walls aligned with shelves full of CD's and the comfortable gold colored duvet I was covered in from the waist down. That's when I spotted her. Bella was asleep on the couch that I had pressed up against the glass wall a few years ago to make room for my stereo system. She was sitting up against the arm of the couch with a black blanket curled around her small frame. Her face pressed against the glass of the wall so I couldn't see what her expression was but I could hear her little mumbles of my name. She usually spoke in her sleep whenever she dreamed but I refused to think about what was going on in her dream that was causing her to speak my name.

"He's okay…" she whispered in a shaky tone. She was dreaming about me, about me being hurt. I clenched my teeth and let out a heavy breath. I hated myself so much at that very moment. Why did I have to hurt the one person that meant the most to me? I could've gone to a hospital or something, not worried or traumatized my Bella like I had with Carlisle having to pull out the bullet and my screaming. She had probably never seen anything like that in her entire life…all that blood and pain. I internally cursed myself.

"Your awake?" I heard my father's familiar voice call from the door of my room. I hadn't heard the door open so Bella didn't even stir.

"Yeah," I grunted out quietly as I tried to sit up. I cursed under my breath from the pain surging through my shoulder, trying not to wake Bella. "I'm up." I said as I finally managed to sit up and lean against the frame of the bed. Carlisle took silent steps towards me, conscious of Bella being asleep as well, and sat beside me. He was looking at my shoulder, his black doctors bag still in hand. He hadn't practiced medicine for the past twenty years but he was still the best there was.

"Bella almost had a heart attack last night." my father whispered as he pulled out a pair of mini scissors from his bag and started clipping my wrapped shoulder. I hadn't noticed my entire right shoulder had been dressed in gauze and wrapping tape until Carlisle had started clipping it away. I flinched as the air hit my wound and looked down to see the extent of it all. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, but to Bella it must have looked like someone had blown my shoulder right off. I tried not to moan in agony as he pressed against the stitches to make sure they weren't infected when I noticed Bella starting to stir.

"Edward?" she grumbled lightly and turned to face us now. Carlisle was just finishing up wrapping my shoulder back up when her eyes met mine. She looked almost stunned when she realized I was awake.

"Morning beautiful." I whispered through a smile.

She just sat there, still as a statue. I didn't blame her. She thought I was going to die and after everything I had just put her through, I wouldn't be too surprised if she ran out of here screaming. She didn't though. She sat there like the little champ she is while her eyes grew watery with tears. Her little lower lip started to quiver and I couldn't help it, I felt the lump in my throat start to reappear as well.

"Please don't cry, baby." I pleaded as I felt tears start to roll down my eyes. Carlisle would probably be so pissed at me for crying and would probably tell me to stop acting like such a baby…but I didn't care.

I almost had to be ripped away from the one person in this world that I loved and cherished more than anyone or anything on this planet. If I had died I know I would have to have a huge discussion with God before he sent me downstairs. I know I was already going to hell so might as well give the big guy a heads up on what I though about him. Maybe I'd even plead with him to let Bella find someone she could be safe with…have a normal life with a normal guy who had a normal job and she could go to college and have kids.

_You're alive though, stupid_! My inner self screamed at me. That's right. I'm alive and even though I wanted to have a normal life and a normal job and normal kids, I was selfish, and wanted her here, with me. As long as she wanted me. I'd put her through college once I got a few more jobs and then I'd retire until Carlisle died and hopefully passed the business to Rose or something. I couldn't take it. Maybe I could finally get my medical degree, become a doctor and save people rather than kill them.

"Edward…" Bella whispered, launching herself away from the sofa and hurled herself into my arms as we both wept together. I held her as tight as I could with my good arm and lifted the other, even though in agony, and placed it on her lower back. I rubbed soothing circles into her little back and tried to rock her. She was sobbing so hard it reminded me of that time she had that panic attack. I'm surprised she didn't have one last night. Did she?

"I'm here, Bella." I whispered as I kissed her exposed neck, thanks to her pulling her long hair into a ponytail. "I'm here, baby. And I'm never leaving. I'm so sorry." I pulled her closer to me, now as she sobbed even harder at my words. Her little tears were warm against the bare skin of my good shoulder. I wiped my own tears away with my good hand, but automatically placed it back to her. I knew we both needed as much skin to skin contact as possible right now. If I had died…I wouldn't have been able to cherish her perfect skin with my touch, or worship those pouty little lips with mine. I couldn't stare into those beautiful chocolate orbs for hours or watch her every stumbling and awkward movement. I couldn't see her beautiful expression when I asked her to marry me, like I planned on doing sometime in the near future, or see her carry my children and I couldn't be beside her as we grew old together.

God better be very happy that my time isn't up yet, because I would have _torn _heaven _up _before he sent me down to hell. That much is for damn sure.

"I thought…" she choked out as she pulled away to stare at me. She placed both of her little hands on either side of my face, forcing me to stare at her. I didn't mind.

"I thought-" she started again, but I cut her off, silencing her with my lips. My kiss wasn't full of hunger or lust or heat like most of our kisses were. No, this kiss was different. I made sure it was sweeter than any other kiss and much more gentle.

Her lips were warm and tasted of her tears but I honestly didn't mind. She moved closer to me in my lap so that every inch of us was touching. This was real, she was real and I wasn't being fooled by the devil himself. I was here and so was she. When she finally pulled away for some air, she still didn't pull fully away. She placed her forehead on mine and began placing small kisses everywhere she could. My nose, my cheeks, my neck, jaw line, and neck all felt cherished by the time she was finished. I wish I could return the favor, but she had me practically shackled down, so we just sat there, staring at each other, touching each other, memorizing each other for everything we were.

"Bella," I cleared my throat as she had her forehead against mine again, her eyes closed and those little lips fixed into a small and content smile. Her eyes slowly opened to reveal nothing but love for me and I almost started crying again. She really does love me. I shook my head and spoke gently as I reached up with my good hand to toy with a loose strand of hair that had fallen into her face. She kissed my hand chastely as it came close to her face and I smiled.

"Yes, Edward?" her voice was slightly horse, probably for not drinking or eating…and crying. I shook my head and tried to focus.

"Sweetheart, remember when I told you being with me was…a dangerous way to live?" I asked, still trying to remain gentle with my tone. Her beautiful face contorted into confusion for a moment, but she just nodded in reply.

"Well, this job was really…important-"

"I know," she cut me off with a sad smile on her lips. She ran her fingers through my hair, distracting me for a moment, but I regathered my thoughts. How did she know?

"Rosalie told me everything." she answered my silent question. Of course, my sister would tell my girlfriend that I was on my way to be slaughtered by the head butcher himself and worry her to death. I'd have a chat with Rosalie later, but right now I needed to talk to Bella…have some reuniting with her as well. I had been away from her for a few days and then when I came back, I was practically ringing death's doorbell like a mad man.

"Things are going to be dangerous and we'll be stepping on egg shells from now on, Bella. We have to be limited in the people we become friends with, the places we go for a couple of months…" I said staring into those beautiful brown eyes of hers. I never wanted to let this woman out of my sight again.

"So…?" she asked in a confused tone. She wasn't upset about this or anything. She was actually understanding of everything.

"So you aren't mad?" I asked in bewilderment.

"No…" she giggled and looked at me as if I were the crazy one.

"Edward, that just means I'm going to have more time with you. I wouldn't care if we were locked in this room for the rest of our lives!" she laughed lightly. "At least I'd have you." she ran her fingertips lightly under my eyes and smiled down at me. I couldn't believe this…she loved me so much, she'd give up the world for me. I'd do the same but I could never ask her to do such a thing.

"I love you." I whispered as I attacked her lips. She giggled and sighed in utter content.

"And I love _you_." she mumbled against my lips.

We stayed like this for a long while. Kissing and making sure we were real. I'd never leave her again. Never again.

**OMG YOU GUYS! I can't believe so many people reviewed after the last chapter! You have no idea how much I appreciate it! I freaking love you guys!**

**I'm like addicted to this story and sadly it wont be ending for a while…yeah, I know, "JESUS WOLF! WHY YOU GOTTA MAKE IT SO FREAKIN' LOOOONG!" ha-ha!:P**

**It's going to be good guys, a lot more drama, a little more Tanya, a whole lot more about Bella's past will me coming up and I know I'M excited! So keep the reviews coming! **

**I know this chapter was all about the fluff but Edward and Bella kind of deserved it, don't you think?**

**Next few chapters will be posted very soon! **

**lots of love,**

**-wolfie **

**3**


	24. The Devil Dragged Me In

**Chapter 24.**

**Bella Swan**

Edward's recovery over the past couple of weeks was slow but steady. Little by little he could use and move his arm more and more every day. It wasn't easy for him because the pain was so bad sometimes, but he did it no matter what. He wouldn't be playing tennis anytime soon but he was so determined to get back to work. The thought stung. What if he got hurt again? What if he was killed this time? He had already popped a couple of stitches trying to grab things from shelves and things like that and Carlisle had to patch him back up, so how would he be with a gun against his shoulder?

"If I never let Carlisle back to work over a few bullet wounds, Bella," Esme spoke gently after I brought up the subject of me objecting the fact that Edward wanted to go back to work. "Then we wouldn't be living in this very house."

"So Carlisle has been shot before?" my tone was stunned. I had never seen Carlisle wear a short sleeved shirt, I know, but he didn't walk with a limp or show any sign of his body ever being in pain anywhere. Esme chuckled as she stirred something that smelled heavenly in a large pot on the stove. I was sitting on the counter beside her while Edward and the boys were downstairs in the shooting range. I wasn't very happy about that, but Edward wanted to go.

Esme chuckled and nodded at my question. Of course he had. His business was killing, and though business was good, he had some retaliation coming at him every once and a while.

"Bella," Esme turned towards me, as she wiped her hands on her jeans and smiled up at me. "Carlisle was shot twice when I was pregnant with Edward, once on our fifth anniversary, once on Rosalie's third birthday and three times the day I went into labor with Alice. I was shot a couple of times, as well, but the bullets just skimmed my neck." she spoke as if it were such a casual and almost funny thing. I gasped in horror, Esme had been shot at? She didn't even work in this business beside her husband and yet she was still came after. Then again, she was also taken by the police.

As she turned back to the pot she was cooking on, I noticed the scars lining her neck from her hair line to her collar bone. They weren't deep, but they were recognizable. I stared at them for a moment, but looked away after a while. _This could be me_, my mind whispered. I shook my head in argument. Edward would kill anyone who ever even thought about touching me, like I'm sure Carlisle did to those pigs who hurt her and made her lose that baby…a shiver ran up my spine at the thought.

"I'm going to go out for a walk, Esme, if Edward asks for me." I said jumping down from the edge of the counter. I needed a little time to think, and it was beautiful outside, so a walk around the estate seemed like a perfect idea.

Esme gave me a sympathetic and understanding smile and nodded as I walked out the kitchen door. As I made my way off the patio I noticed a few darker clouds were hovering in the sky, but I lived in one of the rainiest places in the world. I'd be alright.

As I walked through the gardens I began to think about everything that had happened this past month. Man, it's alright been a month!

I began to think about what Edward and I shared and about all the risks I had put myself in. I thought about Tanya and how she wasn't even the start of the number of people who would be coming after me sooner or later.

I loved Edward, yes, and his career choice didn't bother me all that much but when I think about what's going to happen to us in the future…how can I not worry? What's going to happen if we get married someday? What if I get pregnant? Will I be able to risk the health of myself and a child? Just being seen next to Edward in public is a health risk so what happens when our child grows up and it's their first day of school? Edward and I won't be there every moment of the day to protect our child and I know Edward wouldn't want our child in this business.

And what about Tanya? Edward never mentioned one word about this random ex fiancé of his and he expects me to trust every little word he feeds me, now? It is impossible to do so. I didn't even know the full story behind the two of them and trust me, I was going to find out, even if I had to tear a bitch apart! Preferably the hoe Tanya.

I heard a crack of thunder overhead and my eyes instantly snapped up to see the huge storm clouds moving in. I knew it was going to rain soon as a freezing gust of wind caused my hair to whirl all around me. It felt good, the familiarity of the storm and rain. I hadn't seen or sat in the middle of a good rainstorm in a while and I could really use it right now. I had always found rain pure and healing almost. I knew Edward wouldn't hear the storm in the basement if he was still downstairs and I prayed he'd stay down there so I could sit in the rain in peace.

As I finally snapped out of my thoughts of rain and evil tramps, I noticed I had wondered from the Cullen property and was now kind of…lost. The road before me was dirt but still had a few cars passing by every few seconds. It had started to downpour and soon I looked like a drowned cat, I'm sure. My hair was sticking to my face along with my clothes being glued to my body. My sandals I had thrown on her hard to keep on from the slickness of the rain between my foot and the rubber and I was becoming unusually cold. As I tired to wrap my arms around myself and force some heat I couldn't help but notice my sniffles and coughs here and there. I had never gotten sick from playing in the rain but I guess being with a mobster who kept you locked up in his bedroom all day-not that I'm complaining-made your immune system fall drastically.

As I spotted a car nearing in the distance, I thought of just letting it pass as I had with the others and keep going, but that's when I noticed the blue and red lights stuck on the black and white car's roof. A police officer! Charlie's voice immediately popped into my head.

_If you ever get lost, Bells, just ask a policeman for directions and he'll bring you straight home! _Charlie had usually pounded this into my head from the age of five to sixteen but it was usually only when we took our annual trip to the mall for school shopping sales. Madness and chaos like that had never been my father's forte and only visiting the mall once a year, on the worst day of the year didn't help much either with my liking for shopping.

I hopped in the middle of the street as fast as I could and started flailing my arms around like a crazed person, causing the police car to come to a halt about a foot away from me. As I looked through the bullet proof wind shield I caught sight of the person sitting in the seat. It was a man that looked about in his early thirties, staring at me as if I were utterly psychotic for standing in the middle of the road, drenched from the on pouring rain.

I ran as fast as I could to his already opened window and bent down to yell over the loudly pouring rain.

"You looking for some help, m'am?" the officer asked before I did. I looked down at his uniform and smiled at his last name. His name tag read, Duck. Officer Duck. I was Miss Swan, asking for help from Officer Duck. Just lovely. I smiled down at him and nodded.

"I just went out for a walk, officer and I'm new to the area." I spoke in my most innocent voice, and even batted my eyelashes. "And now I don't know where I am and then it started to rain-" I let out a soft sneeze. The officer laughed and nodded, understanding.

"Hop in m'am." he said motioning to the passenger's side door. I ran as fast as I could with slippery flip flops on and ripped the door open before sliding in. At first the car was freezing to me, my body already being adjusted to the rain outside, but soon warmed up, thanks to him blaring the heater for me. He was a good enough looking guy. Dark hair, blue eyes with a slight tan and a small muscle build.

"Where can I take you, miss?" he asked with his reassuring smile still plastered on his face.

"The Cullen Mansion…?" my answer came out more of a question, since I really didn't catch the address of the Cullen's home. The officer's eyes grew wide for a moment, almost in shock but he quickly recovered, and cleared his throat as he began to drive.

"May I ask your name, m'am?" he asked in a tight tone now.

"Isabella Swan, Officer." I whispered baffled by what had changed his mood so drastically. His eyes were flicking back and forth from the road to me when I heard the car doors lock almost immediately. Something was wrong but I didn't understand what.

"Miss Swan." he coughed in affirmation as I began to notice the Cullen's home coming into view now.

"There it is!" I gasped in relief and pointed to the beautiful house only a few football fields away now. "You can drop me off at the gate…" I said enthusiastically as we neared the black steel gate that was still opened.

As we got closer, Officer Duck didn't even attempt to slow down. He just kept speeding what I presumed was much faster than the regular speed limit. Not usual for a policeman. Soon we were totally surpassing he Cullen mansion. I had spotted Esme outside, with a look of fear on her face as she shouted something out from the rain, but she was too far to hear. How long had I been gone?

"Officer, that was it back-" I started but was cut off by a sharp blow to my face. My head cracked against the glass of the unshattering window. I felt my vision start to gain black dots in it and soon all I could do was listen. I heard Officer Duck pick up what sounded like a receiver to a radio right beside my leg as I began to slump in my seat.

"Yeah, I got the new Cullen girl."

Someone grumbled something back through thick static about bringing back for questioning and I would have gasped if able to move my mouth or body, but all I could do was start to sink into darkness, praying Edward would come and get me soon.

"Alright. I'll be there soon."

As my world finally went completely dark I couldn't help but feel the ache in my chest and guilt flooding through me. Edward had just finished his recovery and Esme had finally became normal and stable once more and now I was going to screw everything up.

"They took her and beat her so badly…" Edward's voice ran through my mind about Esme's experience with the police.

I had stepped right into the police's manipulating hands and now I was going to have to endure exactly what Esme had to do. I won't give them one thing, even if they killed me. I promised I would never tell on the Cullen's and I was planning on keeping that promise until the day I died.

Which may be very soon.

**I'm being very generous and inspired today so you guys better review like mad people! Haha!**

**I told you these next few chappies would be up veryyyy soon! You guys don't listen!:D**

**So anyways!**

**As I said, a lot more drama going to come up. Tanya will be coming up more and no Bella hasn't told Edward about Tanya's threat yet because she wants him to recover without killing anyone. We wouldn't want deer Mobward losing an arm over a hoe like that! No no no! **

**Anyways, the next few chapters are going to be very hard for our hero and heroine, and if you don't like blood, goore, killing and violence, I suggest you stop reading. But the summary says MOBSTER in it…so why would you be here reading this story if you didn't like those things! **

**Anyways hope you guys liked it!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Lots o love, **

**-wolfie **


	25. Crawling Out Of The Flames On My Knees

**Chapter 25. **

**Bella Swan**

Every smack to the face, blow to the stomach or cheek hurt a million times worse than the last. I could feel a new bruise arising or gaining a deeper shade of violet every time Officer Duck or his assistant who's name I didn't catch slugged me again.

I hadn't remembered being hand cuffed to the little steel chair beneath me or being placed in this interrogation room with no windows that weren't barred or even one of those two way mirrors you only saw in shows like CSI , NYPD or Law and Order. No, this was just a eight by eight, concrete room that was hotter than the flames of Hell itself. I only remember being awoken by an absurdly large amount of ice cold water being poured over my entire body, making me gasp for much needed oxygen as I screamed out in agony. My skin still prickled form the freezing sensation.

"How many?" Officer Duck hissed at me as he grabbed my face roughly with on very strong hand. I gasped as betraying tears kept rolling down my face. He wanted to know how many people Edward and his family had killed over the past few months I was with them. He wanted to know if I had any involvement and what were the names of the people. There was no such thing as good cop, bad cop with these two. There was only _beat-the-chick-to-a-pulp _cop.

I was shaking from fear, lack of water, lack of food, the freezing air hitting my body, the violent coughs that rocked from my body every few minutes. I was sure my lips were already busted in several spots from what I could feel and I was even sure one of these men were wearing a wedding band or graduation ring from what the blows felt like against my face.

I mustered as much bloody spit in my mouth as I could muster even though my mouth was utterly dry from dehydration and spat a mouthful into his face.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to hit a lady." I coughed out bravely. This didn't gain me any points of good will or mercy with Officer Duck.

He wiped my bloodied spit off his face with a disgusted expression twisting his average Joe looks and growled before pulling his hand back and shoving his fist right into my eye. I squeaked out in pain as he huffed in anger and pulled my face back to look at him. His eyes were flaming with rage as I struggled to keep the eye he just planted one on open.

"I need to use the restroom." I announced as I finally noticed the tugging in my aching balder. I had tried to put it off for sometime now and you would think with the lack of water I wouldn't have to pee this badly, but I did. They both laughed and I knew I had no choice but to do my business right there. I felt so low right there, sitting in my own feces. I felt disgusting. The both groaned in disgust but ignored me as I hung my head in shame for a moment, letting my tears fall onto my soiled denim shorts. They kept on.

"She actually used to be quite the looker before you brought her in here, James." the man beside Officer Duck chuckled out from leaning against the wall.

"Yeah," he laughed in my face. "No wonder Cullen wanted to fuck her so bad. Is that what you were to him, doll? His new little play thing?" he asked in the most disgusting tone I had every heard a man use. I tried to pull my face out of his grip, but I couldn't seem to find the strength.

"We've seen him bring plenty of pretty little things just like you back to his folks place, but they usually either wind up running out of the house screaming, crying or dead. Sometimes all of the above." he cackled a horrid sounding laugh that made every inch of my skin crawl.

"He'll never want you after I'm finished with your face, honey." he squeezed my already stinging cheeks together, making my busted lips pucker and send a surge of fire through me, and leaned in to place a skin curling kiss on my lips. It stung and made my entire body flinch in pain but it was brief and he let me go.

"Laurent, you can take it from here." Duck sighed in exasperation and annoyance as he replaced the other man's place on the wall. This man looked much different from Duck. His brooding muscles were almost good enough to be compared to Emmet's but they still lacked here and there. His long dreads were pulled back into a low ponytail while his black eyes bored into mine now. He leaned his long body down so his eyes met mine perfectly and spoke in a soothing tone.

"Come on, doll face," he chuckled at the last two words as I felt tears of horror run down my battered cheeks. They were right. Edward wouldn't want me after everything they would do to me. It had already been a full day by what I had seen from my glimpses towards the barred windows every once and a while.

"Just tell us who he killed and then we can let you go." he said smacking my face lightly, it still stung though and made me have to bite my metallic tasting lip down in order to keep from screaming. "Free as a bird!" he sang, trying to coax me into it.

Where would I go? If I left with telling these evil men everything I knew about the Cullen's-which really wasn't much to start with-and a battered face like this, I'd be either the newest feature on CNN that very night or I'd wind up six feet under.

I shook my head in disobedience and braced my body for the punch I knew was coming. Instead I heard I loud roar from where Duck was standing as he grabbed the bible from the small table before him and lifted it up, striking me across the back of my head over and over again with it. It was one of those hard back covers so I was sure I was bleeding by the time he was done. Sure enough, as Laurent pulled him back and pressed him against the wall, I felt warm liquid falling from the back of my head and down my neck…and spine.

I let out a loud cackle, knowing I was going to die soon, so might as well give them their death warrants, signed and stamped by Isabella Swan, herself.

"You stupid assholes," I laughed, my voice hoarse and cracked as I spoke. "When my Edward finds out you smacked around his girl," I paused and shook my head as I still cackled. "He will find out who you are and when he sees me like this, dead or alive, well…" I took in a deep breath,, trying to surpass the bitterness and eeriness in my voice. "You know what happens, Mr. Duck!" I lifted my unshackled hand and twisted my fingers into the shape of a gun and pointed it at both of them, pretending to pull the trigger.

"Bye bye, Ducky." I giggled like a crazy person as my head lobbed from side to side. I was losing everything right before me. It was worse than seeing Edward lying there on the floor of the Cullen's home, bloodied and wounded, screaming in agony. I knew Edward had felt so much pain and lost so much blood he almost died, but at the moment, I would welcome a gun shot like it was heaven handed to me. I would at least be put out of my misery.

"Arghh!" I heard Duck growl in rage again. This time, Laurent didn't stop him.

"I bet you didn't know this family killed your mother, huh, you little bitch?" Duck stopped his beating on me for a moment and I looked up at him in shock, through my pain as he panted. He caught my look of horror and shock and laughed through his gasps of air.

"Yep, doll face," he said wiping some sweat off his forehead, continuing. "Mr. Carlisle Cullen had a list and your mother was right at the top. Seems your dear old Daddy didn't pay back some bills and they shot her right through the brain." he made a motion as if his fingers were a gun like mine had been, and shot at my head now. His face was twisted into an eerie and disgusting grin as he spoke.

"They planned on killing you too, baby doll. That's probably why the Cullen kid wanted you in the first place. Gain your love and trust and then BAM! Target down." Laurent chuckled with a smirk of smugness showing on his lips. I looked between the both of them, stunned at this amount of information and tried to breathe.

"Now you gunna talk?" Duck asked as I felt flashes of that day start running through my mind. Black Mercedes…pale, long fingers and blood…so much blood. I couldn't remember anything else. I couldn't feel angry right now, but I knew I would later. I let all the love I felt for Edward at this very moment wash over everything else and push back the hate and questions I'm sure I wouldn't be able to ask.

I looked up at the vile man before me and closed my eyes, knowing what was going to happen once I did what I did.

"I will NEVER tell you one single thing about the Cullen's. EVER!" I hissed out.

Edward, I'm sorry. I pleaded in my head as I felt at least six blows to my stomach and then my lurch drastically to one side as I felt his ring and fist break the skin of my cheek and eyebrow bone. I thought his blows would never end and it felt like he was still beating me when the door of the room came flying down in pieces.

"Rrrrrrr!" I heard a deadly and beautiful roar come from a familiar voice that didn't belong to these two clowns from the end of the room. It was apparent there were silenced gun shots from the other end of the room, but my world was becoming black now so I couldn't focus on anything.

"What the fu-" Duck's disgusting voice started but was silenced with a quick shot. I could feel the bile and blood rising up in my throat as I tried to breathe and soon let out everything in my stomach-probably just blood since I hadn't eaten for an entire day-spill on the floor beside me.

"Oh my god." another more stable and soothing voice come from the end of the room. Something was going on besides that voice from what it sounded like.

"EDWARD CALM DOWN!" I flinched in fear from the anger in the voice but noticed it automatically: Emmet. And Edward was here…EDWARD!

"Bella!" Esme's gentle voice called to me now from above me.

"Mom…" I grumbled out in pain and let out another flow of blood erupt from my mouth.

"No, sweetheart, it's Esme." her beautiful voice was shaky from what I could hear, still not able to see anything. Maybe they had made me blind…maybe I'd be ugly and blind for the rest of my life.

"I want my mother…" I felt myself grumble out in a short sob. They killed my poor mother! Esme was working at my wrist that was chained against the table.

"We're going to get you out of here, honey." I heard Rosalie's familiar voice call from behind me. She touched the back of my head for a brief moment and I screamed in utter agony. A blood curdling scream I had never heard come from my body before.

"Let me die…please…" I begged through sobs of torture as my head lolled back, allowing blood to drain from my wound. I heard a loud sob from the end of the room and another scream of horror.

"Edward, stop!" Emmet voice roared again. "You can't go to her, until you are calm."

"SHE CAN'T DIE!" Edward's familiar and pained voice cried out. "CARLISLE PLEASE!" he begged as I heard more sobs erupt form him. Edward was crying…over me.

I wanted to die. Badly. But hearing him cry like that…it made me want to crawl to him and give him every last bit of life I had in me to comfort him. I'd do anything for Edward, even crawl out of Hell on my hands and knees.

"Bella," Carlisle was probably so used to patching me and Edward up by now and I'm sure he was getting tired of it. "I need to lift you, is that alright? It's going to hurt but I need to do it." Carlisle's voice tried to coax. I felt my body tense automatically but I felt myself nod, knowing I had to do it. Esme had already gotten the hand cuffs off of my wrist so it was easy for her.

"Let me do it!" Edward called loudly before I could even feel Carlisle's touch on my body. "I'm calm, I swear!" he sounded frantic. "Just-please…" he begged with such anguish in his voice, no one could deny him. They must have nodded a yes to him because before I knew it, Carlisle was instructing Edward in how to lift me up.

"She peed on herself…" I heard Alice's voice hiss in disgust. Esme hissed at her in disbelief at her own daughter's unkind remark but I focused back on Edward.

"I'm gunna get you out of here, baby. Can you hear me, Bella?" Edward's voice asked. I didn't have the strength to speak so I just mumbled out a yes.

"Yes, just like that Edward. Make sure her head is lifted. Esme go back to the house and get everything ready. I can't put her on a bed, it'll be too hard to work on her, so make sure the kitchen table is sterilized and has a few pillows and my equipment on it. " as he finally finished I let out another scream of agony, Edward had finally lifted me up into what felt like bridal position.

"KILL ME!" I roared in misery. "Please…" I panted out as I felt my body start to adjust to Edward's arms.

"It's the pain talking, Edward." Carlisle reassured my love. I heard a couple of stifled sobs erupt from him. "Not her."

He was right, it wasn't me. I wanted my mother, I wanted my life back in Forks rather than have to suffer trough this.

"I love you, Bella. You have to fight, alright? You have to stay with me." Edward pleaded with me through heart wrenching sobs. I wanted to respond, say anything to make his pain go away but as soon as the surge of pain whipped through me…my body gave into the darkness and began to drift further and further away.

**Three chapters…exhausted fingers and back…on top of a NUMB BUTT! Ha-ha! Told you there would be drama and beating and stuff like that! **

**I BETTER BE GETTING AT LEAST EIGHTY REVIEW BY LIKE TOMMOROW PEOPLE! I mean I DID get a numb ass for you guys! Haha!**

I **love you guys and hoped you liked it! Next chappie will be up sometime tomorrow…or today or whatever but not right now! I'm gunna go to sleep and dream of Mobward! Hehe!**

**Night all!**

**Lot o love **

**-wolfie****J**


	26. The Hand I'm Holding When I'm Praying

**Chapter 26.**

**Edward Cullen**

Her face was the worst out of everything. It had been dimly lit in that room so I couldn't see the horrible extent they had done to her. I was the first to arrive thanks to my horrible speeding. I hadn't left her for more than a couple hours and when I had gone downstairs, she was chatting with Esme and Alice. It was just me, the boys and Rose practicing our shots downstairs. When we came up, it actually felt like we were having a normal day…well, a normal day for a mob family.

"You're curb shot sucks!" Emmet teased as he punched my good arm. I chuckled as we made it to the top of the stairs and shook my head.

"Yeah well, your straight shot isn't all that great, wither, Em." I teased and pointed to my still wounded right arm as evidence. If it weren't for Emmet's crappy shot, the Volturi guard wouldn't have been set off and shot me.

Emmet's scoffed for a moment and sighed as we finally made our way into the kitchen. Rose was joking around with the guys when I spotted Esme in the kitchen…alone. I looked around the dining room area that connected with the open kitchen and around Esme from the distance we were separated by but I didn't see her…anywhere. Not a good sign with Bella.

"Hey mom," I walked over casually and kissed her on the cheek, not showing the anxiety that was building up inside. My min kept making excuses, like: _she probably went upstairs _or _she's taking a shower_. But I knew there was something wrong.

"Where's Bella?" I asked, still looking around. My mother smiled up at me and shrugged passively.

"She went for a walk, dear." she said stirring something that smelled wonderful in the large pot before her.

"A w-walk?" I stuttered. Something was very wrong and it had started raining outside, from what I could see.

"How long has she been out?" my voice was frantic as I walked over to the large glass window in the dining area. I could practically hear Esme's breath hitch as she glanced down at the clock. That was it. That was the last thing I needed to make the inkling my heart had felt from the moment I didn't see Bella in the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Emmet asked in a concerned tone. I didn't waste a moment to answer, though. I ripped the kitchen door open with as much force as I had, practically ripping the door off it's hinges and ran out onto the patio.

"BELLA?" I wrapped my hands around my mouth to make my voice louder but the rain would probably wash out the sound of my voice. I let out a loud growl of irritation mixed with shear terror and rushed back into the kitchen to see my entire family starring back at me now. Carlisle and Alice had come in to see what all the noise was about, only to see my frantic face.

"Mom," I panted and stared at my mother. Her face was ash white with fear and I could see the genuine worry in her eyes for Bella. Our family was not the type to show our emotions very easily, but when it came to Bella…we all felt normal. Like we could say, do and feel whatever we wanted.

"Where did she say she was going?" I pleaded with my mother for any answer that would lead me to her. She thought for a moment, trying to back track something-maybe a conversation between her and Bella-and then it was like a light went off above her head.

"The garden." she whispered out. I didn't stay long enough to see what was going on in the kitchen. I darted back out and ran through the rain as hard an fast as I could. I had told her that the things we could do during this time was limited and she didn't know the entire size of the fifty acres of the Cullen property. Anyone could come out and snatch her away from me and I was too stupid to realize it.

"BELLA!" I roared as the rain pelted down on my back and face. I was practically breathing rain as I ran through our property and made my way to the gardens. She wasn't there.

"BELLA!" I screamed again, feeling my hot tears start to mix in with the freezing rain.

"Bella! Bella come back!" I could hear my families cries behind me. Rosalie and Alice were a football field away from me, running around the more densely forested areas and screaming her name. Esme was on the front porch of the house, trying to scream Bella's name as loudly as possible while my father and the guys rushed towards the front gate.

"BELLA! ANSWER BABY! _PLEASE_!" I screamed through sobs of fear and horror. I was half expecting her to jump out from behind me and yell "Surprise!" or something like that…but she wasn't here. I couldn't find her and if I couldn't find her…no, I wouldn't let myself think like that. She was here, somewhere. We would find her.

I stared up at the sky for a moment, taking in the darkened clouds above me and letting the rain fall down on my tears stained cheeks. I know God had probably turned his shoulder on me and my family a long time ago, but maybe he could listen to this one little prayer that involved one of his angels. He had been kind enough to send her to me and I lost her. He didn't have to give her back to me…but I just needed to make sure she was safe.

"Please…" I sobbed out into the clouds as I fell to my knees. The earth beneath my jean clad knees was spongy and could easily move from under me but I didn't care. I needed a heart to heart with the big guy right now.

"Please let her be okay." I prayed with every part of my soul.

"Edward!" Emmet's voice cut in through my prayers, causing me to look up to see him running towards me. I stood up but he stopped and motioned to the road with a long finger. I followed his hand only to catch a glimpse of a police car speeding off into the distance.

"Carlisle saw Bella in the car!" Emmet roared over the rain. My heart stopped, my eyes averting right back to my mother. Esme was being held up by Rose and Alice with a look of horror on her face. It was happening all over again and we all knew it.

"NO!" I roared out as I ran back to the house. I knew exactly what I had to do. They wouldn't TOUCH one hair on her head if I could stand it. Once I was back in the house I was running around like a mad man with Carlisle trying to calm me down.

"You need to calm down, Edward." Carlisle pleaded with me while I grabbed the keys to my Volvo and searched for the muffler to my pistol. It wasn't going to make any difference to me right now. I needed to find whoever took Bella and kill them. NOW!

"EDWARD!" Carlisle's loud roar stopped me dead in my tracks once he saw what I was after. Blood. Their blood. His stare was a warning towards me but I didn't want to take it.

"You need to calm down, son." he whispered in a much gentler tone and came to place a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I scoffed and tore my arm away from his touch.

"Calm down?" I hissed at him in bewilderment. "CALM DOWN?"

"You want me to stand by and let them take Bella, the ONLY woman I have ever loved more than my own life, and let them do what they did to Esme!" his face grew angry as I spoke, but I just kept on going. "You of ALL the people in the world should know what this feels like! God dammit, they killed your own fucking CHILD, beat your wife into a coma and you want me to stay CALM?" my face was met by my own father's fist in retaliation to my last few words. I had it coming and I needed that but it didn't mean I would be calm about it.

The punch had made me stumble back a bit. I lifted my hand up to touch my cheek but didn't feel any pain. He hadn't left a bruise or broken bone like he could have. This was just a wake up call. As I looked back up at my father, with anger probably rimming my eyes I flinched away from his expression. My father, Carlisle Cullen, was actually crying.

"Your mother and I went through HELL and back to try to make sure this will never happen to us again," he spoke in a deadly tone through his tears.

"And now that it has happened," he closed his eyes for a moment but continued. "We need to think things through…rationally. We can't just go in shooting up a POLICE STATION, Edward. They will be expecting us to do so."

"He's right, Ed." I heard Emmet's voice from behind Carlisle. Everyone was coming in now, Rose and Alice still having to practically carry my mother in.

"I agree." Jasper nodded beside Emmet. "We should wait at least eight hours before busting in there like mad men. And by then, they will be off their guard and we can strike without any…mishaps." Jasper's lethal grin had reappeared for the first time in a while.

"EIGHT HOURS?" I screamed at my father in pleading. "They will kill her!" I felt my own sobs start to interfere with my speech. Eight hours was too large of an opening to harm Bella. I didn't care if she told them everything she knew about us, in fact I prayed she would so that maybe they'd let her go…or at least go easy on her. I felt the bile in my throat start to rise at the though of myself thinking that but swallowed it back. They wouldn't live to see the next day if they so much as spoke to her wrong.

"Have some faith, Edward." Carlisle whispered with a gleam in his eyes I had never seen before….compassion maybe?

I took a deep breath, still praying to God to let her be alright and nodded. I agreed to what my father said. We all sat down around the table, my mother grabbing a large bottle of whiskey from on of the cabinets in the kitchen and handing us all crystal glasses once she had taken a swig herself to become a bit more stabilized and relaxed. I eagerly accepted the dark, warming liquid and felt my body automatically begin to relax with one gulp.

We all watched the clock in silence, never noticing the light in the dining area change until it was too dark outside to see the little hand on the clock…when our eight hour time limit passed, though, we all shot up like ready dogs. Rosalie and Alice brought me my gun, muffler and keys back that Carlisle had confiscated a while back as Emmet threw me my keys. I was out of the house a few minutes before everyone else but then again, I was the fastest out of the entire family and the best at what I did.

It took me no time at all to get to the police station, thanks to speeding about fifty mph over the limit, and just like Carlisle said…there was only one police car parked up front. They thought we would give up and just leave Bella in their putrid hands…but they were wrong. Bella was apart of our family, blood to the rest of my family, and in my family's business…if you fuck with our family, we fuck _you _up.

I parked the Volvo in the nearest spot to the entrance doors, not even bothering to close the driver's side door as I lurched myself from my seat. My strides were long and quick as I raced up the concrete steps to the doors. There was no alarm or cameras here, nothing like I would expect, stupid cops, so I just made my way through all the doughnut smelling cubicles and file cabinets until I finally heard it.

"I will NEVER tell you anything about the Cullen's. EVER!" it was Bella's voice. Half of my brain pleaded with her to do the exact opposite of what she said but then there was the other half that cheered her on: _That's my little champ! _

I couldn't stop my body as I heard a loud male roar in anger. I don't even remember how I found the door to the room they had her in but somehow I did, kicking in the door and lifting my gun to the first male I saw. It only took two shots to get the first one down but the second one, who was still covering Bella's view from me, took at least four. As he went down though, I could see her.

Now, as I held her in the car I could see the full extent of everything. Emmet drove my Volvo for me as I held Bella in my lap in the back seat with Carlisle trying to stop the bleeding coming from the back of her head.

Her beautiful little pouty lips were swollen and cut in five different places from the blows they had administered to her. Her cheeks had large gashes on top of the bruises covered each side of her face. As I looked down at her neck, though, I could see from her ripped white tee shirt that there was little bits of blood starting to seep through from every inch of her torso and collar bone. I felt Carlisle flick on the car lights above us as Emmet sped back to the house and I began to pull the hem of Bella's tee shirt up. I gasped in horror and disgust when I saw almost every inch of Bella covered in cuts, large bruises and gashes. Those fuckers deserved to die.

"Edward…" Bella grumbled, allowing me to see her blood stained teeth. Her voice was so hoarse and I couldn't see what she was feeling because one eye was swollen from a black eye and the other was too tired to stay awake, I'm sure.

"I'm here, baby. I'm here." I whispered as I leaned down to press my lips lightly against a patch of skin that wasn't bruised. She didn't flinch in pain, or moan in agony but let out this little content sigh that made my own heart flutter.

"I'm so sorry…" I sobbed out as I pressed my lips to that same patch of skin again on her forehead. It was all my fault. I should have stayed with her, or told her not to leave the place….it was every bit my fault that she was so battered and broken.

I did my best to keep her comfortable, though. If she whimpered in pain and wiggled in my arms, I would adjust my arm position with her so she wouldn't have to move more than she needed. I ran my fingertips over her battered lips lighter than a feather would, awarding me another little content sigh. My heart was floating now, not just fluttering. It was Carlisle's voice that pulled me out of my little bubble with Bella.

"She's dehydrated, needs a blood transfusion, stitches and probably a couple of splints because her wrist is sprained." Carlisle whispered into his Black Berry, probably to Esme. Emmet made a hard turn into the gates of our property and finally parked it in front of the house. Carlisle hurried around the car to open my door as I carefully tried not to move my arms too much.

As we made our way up to the house, the front door was opened to my mother's haunted face leading us in before I could even reach the few little steps. Once in the house, though, it all went as smooth as it would in an ER. Carlisle and Esme forced me into the dining area where the dining room table had been converted into a make-shift hospital cot. There was a white, thin sheet spread over the thick wood, a pillow from my room, and several things Carlisle had asked for from Esme.

"Lay her down, dear." Esme whispered, placing a gentle hand on my back. I did my best to lay Bella down gently and was thoroughly content with myself when she didn't even flinch. Her breathing was that of a sleeping baby so I knew she must have drifted off in to safe slumber. I just stood there, hovering over Bella while Carlisle rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. I didn't want him to touch her in fear of her screaming for death again…but I knew it was for the best.

"Edward I'm going to need to ask you a few questions while Esme cleans Bella up, alright?" he asks as Esme walks in on cue with a wet towel. She was going to clean Bella off so Carlisle could see the extent of her wounds, which only made me that much more uncomfortable with the situation; Carlisle seeing my girlfriend in her underwear. I finally let myself tear my sight from Bella and nodded in response.

"Is Bella a virgin?" he asks in his normal monotone voice. My head snaps up in shock, my jaw probably hitting the floor. He was serious though, so I answered before clearing my throat awkwardly.

"No." I mumble through clenched teeth. I can't believe my won father was asking me this. I looked over towards Bella to see Esme had already stripped Bella down and was washing her body, causing Bella's poor little body to flinch in pain every now and then.

"Were you her..." he gave out a little cough. "first?"

"Yes."

I heard an exasperated sigh come from Carlisle as I looked back up at him and asked the question that was probably looming on both our minds.

"Why?" my voice was tight in questioning my father. His face was grim as he looked up at me before answering reluctantly.

"If they raped her," my body went ridged in shock, but he kept going. "It would be easy to tell if she was a virgin or has only had one to two partners...sexually." They didn't touch her like that. They better not have. Carlisle asked her a few more questions about her blood type, her birthday and if she had any other medical problems besides her panic attacks. I told him everything I knew before we returned back to Bella. She was in her bra and underwear while Esme stares down at her now cleaned face. I was staring at her stomach…it was so battered and bruised.

"Edward," Carlisle warned after he placed two IV's into Bella's arms. One was re-hydration solution and the other was the blood transfusion with her blood type filled in it. "I'm going to need you to hold her shoulders down, Esme, my love, grab her feet please." he instructed. I did as he asked, searching for a spot on her shoulders that didn't have a wound on it.

"I'm going to start stitching up this gash on the back of her head. She's going to be in some major pain because I can't give her any pain medication right now…but I'll do it as fast I can." Carlisle assured. I tried not to grip onto Bella's limp shoulders as she still slept soundly beneath me without alerting or waking her.

As Carlisle started Bella flinched but didn't wake. I thanked god at that very moment for letting her sleep be so heavy she couldn't feel it.

I thanked God for bringing her back to me alive…but most of all I thanked god for sending her back to me at all because I certainly didn't deserve her.

**Mwahahaha! Edward killed the douche duck! Hehe! Bella DID NOT get raped, just so you know and there will be some questioning going on later. **

**Anyways, I don't know when my next update will be, because I am in tennis and one act-a drama club thing-and I'm usually at school until 8: 30 at night. Yeah and that every day except Friday and the weekends, so I hope you guys will be happy with these four chapters I posted. **

**REVIEW GUYS!**

**Ohh! Thanks for the tons of reviews! I love you all soooo much!**

**Lots o love,**

**-wolfie **


	27. When All You See Is Darkness

**Chapter 27. **

**Isabella Swan**

The pain seared through every nerve ending in my body as if someone had set me on fire. Every breath I took in, even the shallow breaths, made me want to scream as if I were being beaten all over again. Even through the thick black darkness I could feel myself drifting through leisurely. I couldn't thrash or scream or beg for death as I wanted to. I needed death. Death would be absolute heaven compared to this pain. A luxury I knew I wasn't worthy of ever since I met the Cullen's. There were so many things about me that had changed since I had joined their family.

I left my father at home…alone. For a boy. I quit school even though I only had a couple of months left at Forks and all my courses were practically repeats since I had taken them in Arizona. Edward told me I would be getting my diploma though when I had expressed my concern about the situation. I didn't know how or what he would do to get them but I didn't question him at the time.

I knew what the Cullen's did and what monsters they were and yet, I accepted them. For what they were, I accepted them for everything without a doubt. I didn't care that Edward and the rest of his family held the blood of men, women and families on their hands.

"My first job was…_horrible_." Edward had told me once. The blank expression in the eyes at his time had made me terrified of what he was thinking about…what he did.

"I held this girl at gun point before her husband came home. She was probably around twenty. Her husband was a piece of garbage. He had killed and raped teenage girls all over the area I was sent to and the police…they just couldn't find him. We could, though. And we did." his eyes twinkled with a disturbing light.

"The poor woman didn't know a thing about her husband's background." he said in a much more aching tone…for the woman. "When I came in she didn't know what was going on and I was sure she knew about it. There had just been so many girls…

"I made him tell her. He didn't run like the coward I thought he was. No, he stayed in the house when he saw me holding my rifle to her pretty blonde head and began to cry. He begged on his hands and knees to let her go. He pleaded with me and claimed he loved her more than life. He had just made a few mistakes. His wife was repulsed by him by then. She was so young and so was he…but it made her question many things. By the time I let her free, she didn't care if I killed him. In fact I think she even thanked me for exposing what a pig she married." he chuckled darkly as I lay my cheek against his bare chest. We had been lying in bed as he told me his history.

"I killed him with one clean shot to the chest. I made it look like a burglary, making sure I didn't , so she could get the insurance money. Apparently he was some big-shot CEO of some record company or something like that, so she got at least ten to twenty mill." he said casually.

"See Bella," he sighed and held me closer to him. It was as if what he just told me would drive me away. It wouldn't at the time. "The people we kill; they are scum bags who beat their wives, murders, rapists, cheaters, thieves…Emmet once said we are their judgment day." He frowned but I could tell the hope in those few last words rang through him heavily.

He was their judgment day. That must've been a huge weight on his shoulder…to play God.

Another memory played through my mind, now, as I drifted a little bit further towards the connection to my body. I was getting closer to the surface.

"You're going to be such a beautiful young woman one day, Bella." my mother whispered against my ear as her soothing fingers ran through my scalp, creating an intricate but loose French braid along my head. I was probably around ten as I looked up at my beautiful mother. We looked so much alike…her brown locks matching the exact color as mine. Her dark orbs mirroring my own, right down to the sparkle here and there.

"Like you, Mom?" I beamed up at her. She chuckled as she ran a smooth finger over the finished braid before tying it in place, then held me in a tight embrace after gathering me on her lap.

"Oh, baby," she sighed gently. "You are going to be so much more beautiful than I will ever be." she placed a gentle kiss to my forehead and let me go, allowing me to run off and play as I always did.

_"I bet you didn't know this family killed your mother, huh, you little bitch?" Duck stopped his beating on me for a moment and I looked up at him in shock, through my pain as he panted. He caught my look of horror and shock and laughed through his gasps of air._

_"Yep, doll face," he said wiping some sweat off his forehead, continuing. "Mr. Carlisle Cullen had a list and your mother was right at the top. Seems your dear old Daddy didn't pay back some bills and they shot her right through the brain." he made a motion as if his fingers were a gun like mine had been, and shot at my head now. His face was twisted into an eerie and disgusting grin as he spoke._

They killed her…they killed my own mother. I had gone my entire life without such a beautiful person because my father was stupid and they didn't get their money. My mother was gone beau case they didn't get what they want and then…they wanted ME too…to hurt my father. They knew how much Charlie loved me and my mom and they would stop at nothing to hurt my father with every card they held.

I tried, I really did, to gain back the control of my submerged body…but I couldn't. I wanted to talk to the Cullen's. To ask what was going on! Why was I like this? What did they do to my mother? I wanted to grab the keys to one of their beautiful-not to mention extremely expensive-sports car and run back to my own home.

Home.

Where was home to me now? Forks would never feel like home to me again after all the time I had with Edward and the rest of the Cullen's…not that Forks had ever felt like my home to begin with. No where had felt like home since Mom died…not until I met Edward. But now that Edward ight be another contributor to my mother being ripped away from me…nothing felt right anymore. My entire world that I had finally become used to was collapsing around me and it wasn't fair. Nothing seemed fair. I could still hear Charlie's bitter and drunken words as he stumbled into the house one night after the one year anniversary of my mother's death.

"Life isn't fair, Bells. It kicks you in the arse and yooou can ne-ever g-get back up ag-gain." he slurred and stumbled with his words as an eleven year old Bella helped her drunken and sobbing father up to his room. I had never had time to mourn my mother's death because Charlie had done enough of it for the both of us. I would find out what happened to my mother. Even if it meant hurting my heart…and the Cullen's along the way.

**OMG GUYS! 200 reviews? I LOVE YOU GUYS! You are all so awesome and I know this is short but I wrote it like super fast. We needed a little Bella POV. **

**Anyways guys, now that I know sooo many people are reading (and reviewing, ahhh!) I want you guys to check this really great story I like so far. It's in my favorite's I think but it is sooo good!**

**It's called Something Worth Fighting For by foreveryoungfighter. It's really good and you neeed to check it out! Soo go go go!**

**Love you all SOOO much! Mwahhh!**

**-wolfie:D**


	28. Letting In Some Light

**Chapter 28. Letting In Some Light**

**Bella Swan**

"_Under the sea, darling it's better, down where it's wetter, take it from me, up on the shore they work all day, out in the sun they slave away, while we devotin', full time to floatin', under the sea." _my mother's beautiful singing voice floated through my mind as another memory of her flew threw my darkened little space here in my body. It had felt like forever that I had been trapped in my own body, not able to wake up into the light.

I was watching The Little Mermaid, my mother and my own favorite movie. Mom had blared the volume as she scrambled some eggs for me in the kitchen and danced her little awkward shake here and there as she scrambled around the kitchen with little skips and stumbles. I just giggled as she danced, though. It was always a good day when my mom was happy like this.

I tried to break out of the memory because after all of these videos of my mother running back through this hell I was stuck in, it began to break my heart into a million pieces. It made me think of her more than I had since the day she died. It made me miss her more than it had since she died…

I finally was rewarded with darkness again, clinging to it as if it were my own personal solitude. I didn't want to wake up right now. It wouldn't be too great to wake up crying for my mother. The Cullen's would think I'm crazier than I already am.

"Is she alright?" Alice's familiar voice called form somewhere outside in the light. I was in darkness right now, while _they_ were in the light I was so desperately seeking.

I had been hearing their voices, movements, footsteps…everything they did I heard. Every breath they took I was aware of. It was really interesting but also really terrifying. If they did something to my body I couldn't fight back. If they gave me something to keep me in this darkness…I wouldn't know. It was all I could do; staying here in this darkness. Once I was back in the light, though, I would raise some serious Hell.

"The swelling in her face has gone down and the bruises are minimal, you can hardly see them. The fracture in her collar bone and sprains in her wrists are healed. So are her ribs. I say she's almost perfect." Carlisle's breathless tone spoke gently.

"Then why isn't she waking up, yet?" another, strained and broken voice begged from beside me. I could still feel what was going on with my body, even though I couldn't connect my subconscious to my limbs. I was lying on something very soft…a bed maybe? But I could feel my body leaning slightly, as if something or someone were lying or sitting next to me.

"Edward," _It was Edward? Please, let me wake up God! I just need to feel him. Just once! _"It's her choice when she is to wake up. It depends on her mind. Maybe her mind needs more time than her body does to recover." Carlisle spoke in a grave tone. It was almost as if he regretted saying it as well.

There was movement in the room after a long silence, but the dent in the bed never changed…never moved.

"Please," I felt Edward's breath at my ear as a soft, warm touch glided over the skin of what I expected was my exposed arm. I thanked god for that one touch, even though I knew there would be more to come.

"Please, Bella…baby, you gotta wake up." he continued to plead with me.

_I'm here! _I wanted to answer. _I love you! Just…don't worry about me. _

"You got to wake up." he whispered against my overly sensitive skin. I was on high alert for everything and I wouldn't forget this little favor God had blessed me with so far. I'd have to thank her sometime.

Was he lying down with me? I felt his warm, dry fingers intertwine with my own as something soft touched my forehead. His lips, maybe?

With every touch I could feel myself becoming more and more attached to myself.

"One time when I was a kid," Edward cleared his throat as he began to speak, his touch moving around the center of my palm. "I think I was about seven. Anyways, I went to the movies. They were playing The Breakfast Club, Godzilla and The Blue Lagoon." he chuckled in disgust, but continued.

"Naturally, Rosalie being the older than me by six years, forced me into seeing the one I most definitely did _NOT_ want to see; The Blue Lagoon." Edward Cullen? Notorious killer…watched _The Blue Lagoon_? I give Rosalie props for dragging his ass into that theatre, that's for sure.

"Let's just say…I was emotionally scarred for life." his voice was deadpan. Serious, even. I wanted to laugh at that, maybe even smile…but I just couldn't. I could still feel it, though…my body reconnecting with me now. I couldn't even twitch my finger yet, but I knew I would be able to soon.

"But as I watched the movie, Brooke Shields has _nothing_ on you by the way," I could feel my self blush internally. That's right…Brooke Shields shows up buck naked in that movie. Just great. I had to compete with THAT?

"As I watched the movie, though, I guess I saw my very first glance at love. I mean I had seen it between my mother and father but never in kids close to my age. It was mushy and my parent's almost killed Rosalie for letting me watch it…but I think I learned more about loving and…being mushy like girls want, I guess, than I ever would have learned form my parents." he took in a deep breath as if he was going to say something harder than life. I felt my fingers that weren't intertwined with his twitch beside my leg. I could finally feel myself coming back.

"Bella, you made me learn about myself…about love…about everything more than any stupid, old movie could ever teach me. I love you so much, baby." I felt his fingers twist my hand up to place a warm kiss against my palm.

"That's why you have to wake up." my eye lids were heavy but I forced them to finally flutter open.

The light above me was overwhelming, to say the least, causing my vision to go white for a split second, but as I finally let my eyes adjust…I finally started to recognize my surroundings. The gold sheets of Edward's bed and the thick duvet that matched covered me from the waist down as a grey light swept through the beautiful room. There was rain pounding on the glass wall to my right along with Edward gazing down at me in awe. Edward looked like a mess, his hair greasy and disheveled, his shirt wrinkled with food stains here and there and his jeans looked tattered and worn as well.

"B-Bella?" Edward stuttered out gently. It looked as if he were about to cry…but he didn't let it. He held it back and I gazed back up at him.

"I woke up." I rasped out through a small voice. My throat was sore and horse. Edward let out a small chuckle at my words and leaned down to place a kiss on my lips. Oh my God! His breath reeked! I pulled away instinctively as let out a breathy laugh.

"How long has it been since you last preformed any form of dental or personal hygienic?" I whispered, still bearing through my hoarse voice. That's when I spotted his eyes…the purple bags that hung low under those green orbs made his already pale skin seem practically chalk white now. "Or slept?" my question was sobering to him as he looked down at me. He took a deep breath in as he cradled my head with his massive hand, using his other arm to prop himself up on his elbow.

"Not since the day we…" he began. "Brought you home from everything." his gaze was purposefully averted from mine, as if he were ashamed to look at me.

"How long have I been asleep, then?" I asked as I lifted a heavy hand to trace the bruises under his eyes. His gaze finally came back to mine. Where it belonged.

"About a week…" he sighed out with a hint of a strangled sobs coming from his chest. I flattened my hand out onto his roughened cheek, thanks to the five o' clock shadow he was sporting at the moment. It was quite sexy to say the least. I was too stunned at the amount of time I had been passed out, though to even realize how beautiful he actually was.

"I can't believe you're finally awake…" Edward gasped through tear brimmed eyes and bringing up to hold me against his chest. For now I could forget about all my questions and just allow myself a moment of love and peace here in Edward's arms. I let one hand rest on his chest and pressed my lips against the hollow base of his neck. "I've missed you so much…I thought…" he broke off into choked sobs into my hair.

"Shh…I'm here. I'm here…" I soothed. I wanted to tell him I wouldn't leave…I would never hurt him again but I couldn't make promises that I would be unable to keep. If they admitted that they killed my mother maybe I would just leave but if they denied it…I wouldn't leave. I would do everything I could in my power to find out what had happened to my mom.

"I love you…" he cried as he clung to me tighter, now.

"I love you, more." it wasn't a lie. It would never be a lie. I loved Edward more than anything in this world and nothing could change that…but I would have to leave him if he or anyone in his family was apart of my mother's murder.

**So Bella has finally awoken! Yeah, I know I'm keeping the suspense up! Next chapter Bella will be asking some serious questions! And Edward will have taken a much needed shower…haha!**

**I'm sorry I've been gone so long you guys but I appreciate all the faithful review from my beloved readers! I love you all sooo much!**

**URGENT: Okay so if anyone here knows how to make a banner please contact me as soon as possible because I really want a banner for this story to be made soon! That would be awesome!**

**There have been a couple of requests on Bella becoming pregnant and honestly guys…I don't know. If it comes to something like that MAYBE it will happen but Bella and Edward are still REALLY young. You guys need to remember that and there are still issues that will be arising soon. Tanya, the Volturi…Bella's mother.**

**There were also some questions to why Charlie would let Bella stay with the Cullen's. Bella is eighteen already. He's mad but he can't control her every move. So yeah. **

**Okay so thank you guys once again! I love you all! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Oh and btw…the Cullen's didn't kill her mom! Mahahaha!**

**-WbL**


End file.
